All for You!
by DJStroake
Summary: *COMPLETED* REPOSTED! Hermione not only falls back in time, but ends up falling for our favourite werewolf. Huge thanks to my wonderful beta Lady Lynn, who fixed up this terrible mess for me. Sorry to all those who thought this was the alert for the seque
1. Welcome to the Hogwarts Express

I will make only one disclaimer in this story. I wrote it a while back, didn't own any of the characters then, still don't! No copyright infringement intended. Most of my readers know I am an AU girl all the way. This was written before DH, so please read accordingly and remember; I have kidnapped the characters from JKR and placed them into my own little world, to do with as I please! Dance My Puppets, Dance!

Platform 9 3/4 was crowded as the kids all rushed to get a seat on the bright red train. Ron and Harry were on the lookout for Hermione. Harry had spent the summer with the Weasley's and had finally gotten back together with Ginny. Even though Voldemort wasn't defeated yet, Harry had come to the conclusion that he would be able to protect Ginny better if she was with him.

_flashback_

_The whole Weasley family was at Grimmauld Place along with the rest of the Order; Remus had just brought news that Voldemort was trying to gather the giants to his side. They had wanted Hermione to join them, but she was vacationing with her parents in Southern France. This may be the last time she would get to spend with her parents, so they figured they would just see her on the train._

_From outside they heard a commotion. The twins ran to the window and called the rest of the boys over. Outside stood their sister facing her current boyfriend. He was a questionable bloke from Durmstrang, at least in her brothers opinion; then again no one was going to be good enough for the only female Weasley, no one but Harry that is, and well, he was a little preoccupied at the time with Voldemort and all. They could hear Ginny using a few choice words and pointing her finger at the boy. They could never remember his name; Tomas, or some such name. He was another one on her trail of boyfriends. The one thing all of the Weasley boys hated, but could not deny was their little sister had quite the head turning body and was drop dead gorgeous. This fact only made their jobs harder at protecting her from all the men that were interested in her and men were interested left, right, and center. There were even men Remus' age that tried to approach the teenage girl. They watched as Tomas stepped closer to Ginny and leaned down to say something to her. She shook her head and put her hand on her hip. They saw her look up to the sky and roll her eyes. The next thing, Tomas had grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her body against his. It looked he was going to kiss her, but he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. From where they watched, they could see the tears starting to form in Ginny's eyes. All of them wanted to react, but it was almost as if they were frozen in place. Ginny brought her knee up between his legs and Tomas let go of her and grabbed his crotch._

_Inside a feeling of pride swelled up in all the boys witnessing this. Tomas staightened himself and the next instant he brought his fist around and made contact with Ginny's face. This unfroze the boys and they all made a mad rush to the door. Out of the house piled a group of red heads and a black haired wizard. Harry was shocked that a guy would punch a girl, angry at what he had just watched and concerned for Ginny. On the ground was Tomas, howling in pain, with Ginny standing over top of him, her wand pointed at his groin. Ginny's next words made all of the males in listening distance grab themselves in pseudo-pain._

_"If I ever catch even the slightlest whisper of you hitting a girl again I will severe your dick off with a rusty, dull butter knife and then I will shove it down your throat. By the way, in case you didn't just figure it out, we are through." Ginny turned and noticed all of her brothers standing outside. Stomping towards them, she growled at them to move out of her way. They all complied immediately and she marched through the middle of the group._

_Ron, concerned for his sister, asked if she was alright._

_"I am fine, Ron. I can more than take care of myself. One wizard isn't any threat, after all most people forget I survived a year at the hands of Voldemort when I was 11!" At Voldemorts name many in the group cringed. They hadn't forgotten what had happened to their sister, they couldn't, the guilt ate away at them. What they came to realize, was just how strong their sister really was._

_After that, Harry wouldn't let Ginny out of his sight and finally one night after Ginny nearly taking his head off for following her everywhere and him doing some impressive groveling, they decided to give the dating thing one more shot._

_end falshback_

The three heading back to Hogwarts were saying goodbye to their parents when Malfoy walked past them wearing of all things a Head Boy badge. The trio groaned and prayed that Hermione had gotten Head Girl, at least this way the year would be more manageable. The Weasley's disappeared back through the barrier and the trio turned to board the train.

Fred and George were discussing a new product and Bill was listening in. A young woman had her back turned and was waving at a departing car. She crashed into Bill who caught her before she hit the ground, however he didn't save her bag in time and it spilled all over the pavement.

"Damn it!" the girl cried and quickly bent down to retrieve all of her belongings. She was on the ground on her hands and knees gathering up books, her butt was stuck up in the air. The three Weasley boys were admiring the view very much. She was wearing a pair of 1970's tight shorts that hugged across her bottom all too nicely. She had smooth dark tanned legs and she was wearing platform Converses. Her spaghetti strap tank top had ridden up her back and her belly chain could be seen as well as her thong string peeking up over the top of her shorts band. On her left shoulder blade they could make out part of a tattoo and they had noticed another one on her right ankle. Snapping out of their trance they bent down to help the girl out. Man, there were a lot of gorgeous muggles out there.

The girl quickly shoved everything back into her bag, murmured her thanks and stood back up. If they thought her back looked impressive, it was nothing compared to her front. She had a pierced belly button and a small ring in her upper right ear as well as the other three in each ear. If Fred had to guess he would say her measurements were about 38-24-36. She had the perfect hour glass figure and, well, to be blunt she had huge knockers. Her face was exoctically beautiful. She had fine eyebrows that arched over large chocolate brown eyes, high cheek bones and full lush lips; her neck was slender too. Her hair hung to the middle of her back in soft brown curls with blonde highlights.

Bill was trying to take the beauty in without making it look like he was gaping, unlike his younger siblings, who were standing there with their mouths open and drool coming out.

"I have to apologize, miss. Is there any way we can help you find your train?"

Hermione smirked to herself and realized that the Weasley boys did not recognize her. This should be fun. You see, over the summer Hermione had learned how to party and fix herself up.

"No, thank you, I know exactly where I am going, but if you wouldn't mind to carry my trunk for me it would be greatly appreciated!" Her voice was slightly husky.

All of the Weasley boys ran to the trunk and heaved it up. If she had a trunk, that meant she was probably a witch. Bill braved the question.

"Um, miss, are you by any chance a witch?"

"If I wasn't I might take offence to you calling me a witch!" Hermione gave them a dazzling white, perfectly straight toothed smile over her shoulder. She continued heading to 9 3/4 and walked right through. They followed and now knew for sure she was a witch. What luck, a girl this gorgeous and a witch, too. They loaded her trunk onto the train.

The girl in question was looking for someone. Fred thought she may be looking for a teacher or someone who would guide her to where she should go since that is what they did with all new students. George wanted to make conversation with the beauty.

"So I assume you are going to Hogwarts. What year will you be in?"

"7th."

"You'll be in my brother's year. He has red hair like us. Really tall bloke, not hard to miss."

Hermione decided to really play this one up.

"Is he as good looking as the three of you?"

Fred and George coughed and Bill stepped in letting his experience with women take over for him.

"He's alright looking, but if you want a little experience I can help you out."

Hermione walked up to him, so she stood against his chest. She wasn't nearly as tall as Bill, most people weren't, only Ron reached his height, but she did come up to his chin. He guessed her to be around 5'9", 5'10". Her body felt so good against his chest

"I'll just have to tell him and Harry that when I see them!" she breathed out.

He caught something in her last statement and so did the twins, who were watching the exchange.

"Hey, you know Harry and Ron?"

"Of course I do. I have been their best friend for 7 years now!" She blew a kiss to the twins and then to Bill and walked away to the train, her hips swaying back and forth. She was just about to step on the train when she heard a shout of realization.

"Blimey, Hermione?"

She turned and laughed at the boys standing on the platform and gave them a little wave before heading in to find her friends.

On the platform the three boys were still shaking their heads in disbelief. Their little brothers female best friend had gone from bushy haired annoying book worm to ultimate sex kitten in 2 months flat.

"Ron is going to be kicking himself. He broke up with her last year to go out with Lavender because Lavender was prettier," one of the twins informed their older brother.

"If Lavender is prettier than Hermione, I will shave my head and take out my earring forever," Bill laughed, thinking how Ron was going to react when he realized what his ex looked like.

On the train Hermione was searching up and down the corridor looking for her friends. She opened a compartment door and was greeted by Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy and Zabini.

"Well hello, welcome to the Hogwarts Express. If you like, we could give you a personal tour!" Blaise purred out. He really was as gorgeous as everyone claimed he was, in a dark way. Draco was gorgeous too, but was the opposite of Blaise. Where Blaise had dark hair, dark skin and dark blue eyes, Draco had almost white blonde hair, translucent skin and silvery eyes.

"Crabbe, Goyle get out and keep everyone away from here!" The two hulking boys obeyed Draco's comands instantly.

Oh, Hermione was going to have fun with this. She entered the compartment and sat opposite the two boys. When she crossed her legs she knew it made her already short shorts ride up even higher. Both boys were licking their lips.

"So, boys, do you want to play a game?"

"What did you have in mind, kitten?"

"How about a game of truth or dare?"

"I'm game!"

"Me too!"

"Since I'm the only female here, can I go first?" Hermione pouted out her already full lips.

"Sure."

"Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Hang on, how did you know my name?"

"The same way I know his is Draco." With that, she pointed up to the shelf above the boys heads, where their bags were stored. Both bags had their names monogrammed on them.

Both boys nodded their heads in understanding and the game resumed.

"Truth."

"If you could do anything you wanted with me, what would you do?"

"Anything?"

"Absolutely anything!"

"Wow, I would probably take you to my room and make love to you all night long. I would bring you to your climax so many times, your throat would be raw from screaming my name." Blaise sat back and smirked at his best friend, who looked quite impressed.

Hermione just sat on the other side and smiled.

"Draco, t or d?"

"Truth."

"So, Draco, now that you've heard what I would do with our new friend here, what about you?"

Draco chuckled out. "I like your line of thinking, but I think it would be so much better in one of the halls, where you could get caught at any moment. I am Head Boy, so I have the authority to take you out of class; once you were out, I would lift up your school skirt and slam into you, right there in the hall while classes were going on, so if you made any noises people would hear. I would slam into you over and over until you clenched around me. Then I would lower your skirt and send you back into your classroom." Blaise whistled his approval.

"Now it's your turn!"

"Let's keep going with the truth."

"Same question for you, but with Blaise and I"

Hermione stood up and walked over to the boys. She pulled out her wand and locked the door, pulled the curtains and silenced the room. She straddled Draco's lap and his erection instantly sprang to life. She pulled Blaise, so he was behind her and she started to rub her ass in his crotch, while rubbing against Draco. Blaise grabbed her hips and started to grind himself into her. Her breasts were rubbing in Draco's face and he was sweating trying to keep his hands off of them. Hermione reached up and wrapped her hands around Blasie's neck. With her back arched, it pushed her breasts out even more and it gave Blaise a perfect view down her top. Draco lost his fight and reached for her. Her breasts more than filled his hands and they felt exquisite. Behind, Blaise already had his pants and underwear around his ankles and was rubbing his erection into her ass. She quickly stood and pulled off her clothes. She was stunning and Draco hurried to catch up with the other two.

Hermione straddled his lap again and pushed him down on the seat. She raised herself above his erection and brought herself back down on it. Draco groaned in ecstasy and Blaise started to roll her nipples between his fingers as she bounced up and down on Draco. He gently pushed her forward and slid a finger into her. When she responded with a moan, he continued and added another finger, scissoring them back in forth to loosen her. Each time he was greeted with a low moan. He finally placed himself at her back entrance and slowly slid in. Once he was all the way in, he slid out slowly, then back in again. He wanted to go slow, most girls were uncomfortable with this and it hurt. It could be said that Blaise was a considerate lover. Hermione turned her head and ordered him to go harder and faster. She had done this before, but never both holes at once. It felt so good, she felt so full. Draco and Blaise got into a rythym and Draco reached down to rub her clit. Soon Hermione was seeing stars and exploding, pulling both boys with her. She stood and cast a cleansing spell on herself and quickly dressed and unlocked the door. As she started out Blaise asked her her name.

She simply turned to him and said, "You probably know my best by the nickname Draco gave me!"

"I never gave you a nickname other than when I called you kitten, but how would I know your real name!"

"No, I'm talking about the other nickname!"

"What one is that?"

"Mudblood!" Hermione turned and walked out the door.

Both Blaise and Draco sat, hardly breathing. Was she saying that they had just had probably the best sex of their lives with Hermione Mudblood Granger? No; couldn't be. She was just trying to trick them. They would find out who she really was.

This year was off to a great start for Hermione as she looked for her friends. Yes, she was going to leave her mark at Hogwarts this year. No one would soon forget Hermione Granger.


	2. Is That Really You?

Everyone was seated in the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall had just made the usual announcements; Professor Slughorn was taking over for Snape. There were fewer first years this year than any other year. Hermione was sitting at the head table because of her Head Girl status. She could see down at the other end of the table was the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Professor McGonagall had forgotten to announce the Head Girl and Head Boy due to her nervousness of being a new Headmistress. Hermione could hear quite a few students whispering and blatantly staring at her. Younger ones were inquiring if she were a teacher, and if they would be lucky enough to have her for their class. Older ones were trying to rack their brains to come up with a recollection of her. No one could think of ever meeting her before; surely they would have remembered someone this gorgeous. She obviously had to be a new teacher, but she looked their age. The meal was fairly dull and nothing out of the ordinary happened. It wasn't until after the meal, in the common room, that it got interesting.

Hermione wanted to greet her friends and catch up with happenings over the summer. It was decided this year that the Head Boy and Girl would be housed in their own houses, but have their own rooms. For several years each of the Head Girls had graduated Hogwarts either pregnant or with an infant, courtesy of the Head Boy. They wanted house unity, but that was just over kill. Each decsion had to be made by both the Head Girl and Boy, if one disagreed it could not go through.

Hermione was very happy not to have to share a space with Draco. Yes he was gorgeous, but his ego kind of nullified that. She reached the Fat Lady and told her the password, "daisies". They had decided that it would be a good idea to have all of their passwords be words that Neville could easily remember. After 6 years, he still needed to be reminded constantly of the password and when they changed every month, it could start to wear on one's nerves. Last May when they had found Neville sleeping on the floor outside of the common room because he couldn't remember the password and it was too late at night for anyone else to be up, it was put to a vote and decided that all of their passwords would be flower names.

Hermione entered the room and a few of the first years stopped and gaped. They looked wildly around and wondered if there was a surprise inspection by a teacher on the first night. Hermione just shook her head and smiled. Her eyes scanned the room, until she found her target. There sitting on one of the couches was Ginny Weasley. Her and Ginny had kept in touch over the summer and Hermione had sent Ginny a picture of her in France. It was Ginny's idea not to tell anyone about Hermione's changes. She figured it was her body, so she should get the privelage of showing everyone. As Hermione made her way to Ginny, she took her robes off and threw them across one of the armchairs. She quietly placed her hands over Ginny's eyes and whispered, "Guess who!"

Ginny turned to look at her best female friend and let out the biggest screech. There standing behind her, was Hermione, who had changed into a short flirty flare jean skirt that barely reached her mid thighs and a cap sleeve shirt that read, "Can I See Your Wand?" in gold sparkly letters that flashed and swirled, her long hair was down and softly curled and she wore a pair of Converse hightop platforms with thigh high striped tights. Everyone in the common room stared at the two hyper girls. Ron and Harry, who had been up in their room catching up with the rest of their roommates, jumped at the scream.

"It's Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, recognizing the voice. All five boys raced down the stairs to come into the common room just in time to witness two females jumping up and down screaming and hugging each other. Many males in the room were witnessing a real live fantasy right before their eyes. Two absolutley gorgeous girls hugging and kissing(on the cheeks, you pervys!) and jumping up and down. Everyone knew that Ginny belonged to Harry and no one would step into the Boy-Who-Lived's terrritory, but the other girl didn't belong to anyone, as far as they knew.

When Ron had entered the room, Lavender came and attached herself to his arm. Seeing the perfect female jumping with his sister left a weird feeling in Ron's stomach. He didn't want this girl thinking he was attached to anyone, especially Lavender. Sure Lav was pretty, but she had too many quirks that Ron was getting quickly annoyed with and besides, she didn't hold a candle to this new girl. He shrugged her off his arm and gave her a dirty look. Lavender dropped her arm and flipped her hair over her shoulder and flounced back to Parvati. Lavender was one of the girls, that no matter how many times she was dismissed, the guy would aways come back. She didn't need to worry, Ron would come crawling back soon, but in the mean time, there was that tasty dish in Ravenclaw to occupy her time with. She and Parvati decided to head up to their dorms and turn in for the night, after all being this beautiful took lots of work and sleep!

Ginny and the new girl fell onto the couch and rolled onto the floor in a tangle of limbs, thus increasing every males fantasy. When the girls untangled themselves, Harry and Ron made their way over. Hermione seeing her two best friends ran and attacked them. The two boys, to say the least, were stunned, as were the rest of their roommates witnessing the attack. It wasn't everyday that you had a fabulous female jump up and wrap her legs around your waist and then do the same to your best friend. Each of the boys secretly hoped this was the way she greeted every male.

"Oh my gods, Ron and Harry, you guys look great!"

Ron and Harry were confused for a moment. Ginny came over and wrapped her arm around Harry's waist. She thought she would be helpful.

"Maybe if you showed them your tattoo?"

Hermione pulled her shirt down in the back until the tattoo on her shoulder blade was exposed and there in front of Ron and Harry was a silver wolf howling at the moon. The girl adjusted her top and turned around to face her friends.

"Both of you also have a tattoo on your shoulder blade, but Ron's is a kodiak bear and Harry's is an african lion! They represent something very important to us."

Only four people knew what they meant, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Everyone else thought it was their favourite animals; at least that's what they told people who asked. Ginny did not have a tattoo yet because she was not an animagus yet, but she was working on it. When she changed, she would go out and get her tattoo. The other three had completed their animagus training half way through their 6th year. Realization struck the boys like a ton of bricks. This was their bushy haired best friend. Some of the boys in the room were still confused and were wondering why Ron and Harry were hugging her back.

"Hermione! I can't believe that's you!"

"Well it is me, Ronald."

Yes this was Hermione, no one said the name "Ronald" like her, not even his mother. Wow she was hot, maybe he could get back together with her?

After going and greeting the rest of the boys, Hermione and Ginny sat down on the couch with their entourage sitting on the floor around them. Both girls caught each other up on every little detail of their summer. None of the guys said a word, they were too caught up in every word the girls were saying. Through Hermione's story they learned that she was single. This started a series of wheels turning in many minds. Some of the boys were enjoying the view of Ginny. Just because she was on the no touch list, didn't mean they couldn't look. Harry noticed this and sat closer to Ginny and leaned onto her legs and she started to absently start playing with his hair and rubbing his neck.

The younger kids had gone to bed a log time ago and even some of the older ones were nodding off. They decided that there would be plenty of time to catch up with everyone and said their goodnights and headed off to bed, not knowing that this was the probably the last time all of them would sit together like this.


	3. Two Naughty Beauties

It was Halloween and everyone was preparing for the feast and ball that evening. It was decided this year that there would be a feast and ball for each holiday, to help boost morale. Draco and Blaise learned the truth about the girl on the train; it had been Hermione. Each boy had been a little shocked, but quickly recovered. What surprised Hermione was how nice they were being to her. Both boys found her to be actually decent to talk to, at least when she wasn't around Weasel and Pothead and she was very smart. After all, if they wanted a repeat performance, they would need to get and stay on her good side and trust me, they wanted many repeats.

Ron soon learned that Hermione ran on the motto, "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me!" She would not be taken a fool again. Sure she still loved Ron, as a best friend, but she had made the mistake of giving him her heart and he turned around the followed the first pretty girl that looked at him and in doing so lost his opportunity forever to be more than a best friend to her. Many guys however had not made this mistake and thought themselves in the running for the beauty's affections. Hermione had fun with her new found popularity, but she made sure to never stomp on someone's heart. It had happened to her and she was caring enough not to let any one else go through that feeling. Lavender and Parvati were a little jealous of her to say the least. Hermione alone had taken over both of their positions as the schools hottest commodity. For as much fun as Hermione was having, though, she was still the same old Hermione and school work come above all else and her marks showed that.

Hermione made her way to her room and laid her books on her bed. She decided that she would have a nice long soak in the tub before Ginny showed up so they could both get ready together. Hermione had many guys ask her to the ball, so many in fact that after the second day she had lost count. She had decided that she would go alone, after she caught two boys fighting over her; these two were brothers and Hermione realised if brothers were fighting over her, what was everyone else doing? She made an announcement that she would go solo. She stepped out of the bath and dried herself. She charmed her hair dry and wrapped her bath robe around her body. She had just sat to read a new book she had gotten, when Ginny came bouncing into her room. The younger girl had obviously just had a bath or shower and was carrying her costume in a garment bag. It had been decided that they would have a masked costume ball and to add to the mystery, the professors had charmed all of the masks to stay in place until midnight.

It had taken Ginny and Hermione all day to choose the perfect costumes in Hogsmeade, a few weekends before, but it had all been worth it. The girls did their makeup and hair and then carefully put on their gowns and masks. Ginny glanced at the clock and saw that they needed to be in the Great Hall in 10 minutes and it took that long to walk there from Hermione's room.

"We have to go now, if we want to make it in time!"

"Patience, young one. People of our beauty never arrive on the scheduled time, we arrive on our own time!" Hermione waved her hand at her friend dismissively.

"Wow, you're really are good at that, ever think of becoming nobility?" Ginny stuck her tongue out and laughed as she dodged a pillow aimed at her. Both girls were ready and left Hermione's room and made their way to the Great Hall. They could hear the music playing; Fred and George had been asked to DJ the ball. They entered and started to walk down the steps that Professor Flitwick had charmed in place. It seemed to both Ginny and Hermione that even though the music was playing and people were talking, the room was silent. Every eye turned to the door and watched as the two beauties descended the steps. Ginny leaned over to Hermione and whispered to her equally nervous friend, "Is this the kind of entrance you were going for?"

The crowd watched and wondered who these two were. Ginny was wearing a very, very sexy version of the Gryffindor uniform. Her plaid skirt reached just past her bum and her oxford shirt and vest reached just below her breasts and was tight. The tie hung down to her belly button and on her legs were a pair of grey thigh highs and high heeled mary janes. She had her hair up in a messy bun and her wand stuck through it. On her face was a mask with two golden lions on each end and they were each breathing red flames above Ginny's head. Suddenly every male wanted to deperately be in Gryffindor and all of the Gryffindor males were swelling with pride, despite who this girl was. Some rumours quickly started that is was a Slytherin taunting the Gryffindors.

Hermione's costume was one she normally would not wear. She had on an equally sexy short costume. She wore a very short strapless pinstripe dress that looked like it was supposed to be a man's suit, complete with tie and all. A pair of suspenders held it up around her neck. On her legs were a pair of fishnet stockings held up by garters that were attached to the bottom of her dress and on her feet were platform stilettos with laces that wrapped around her legs. She had a gun holster around her upper thigh and a fake gun inside, and on her head was a 1920's gangster bowlero that was partially covering the left side of her face. Her mask looked like a pair of velvet hand cuffs. The men couldn't choose who to stare at. Everyone held their breaths as the two girls reached the bottom and then seemed to be looking around the room.

Hermione spotted the Gryffindor group first and grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled the girl over to their friends. As the girls got closer some of the Gryfindor boys became very nervous. Were these girls really in Gryffindor, no one recgonized them. Trust me, they would know if girls this gorgeous were in their own house, they had observed the girls in their house before and other gorgeous girls from all other houses for that matter. No one they had ever seen came close to these two. Seamus stepped forward and asked the sexy gangster to dance. She smiled and took his hand. Ginny was looking for Harry when she spotted him, he was flirting with some tart in a fairy costume. It was hard to miss his jet black hair and striking green eyes. She marched over to her straying boyfriend and decided to have a little fun.

"Hey, sweetie," she purred out. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Harry looked at the beauty and nervously adjusted his crusader costume.

"I'm kind of with someone already and we were just going to dance."

"Oh, what is your friends name?" So I can kill her and you after, Ginny thought in her head.

"She is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley." Ginny was shocked by what Harry had just said. She knew that girl was not her. She looked like her, but it was not her. She could only think of one way to get to the bottom of this. She marched over to her two identical brother and grabbed them by the ears and pulled them towards Harry and the girl. Both boys were protesting their treatment when Ginny turned to them and told them to suck it up.

"Please tell Mr.Potter, that he in fact, is not flirting with his girlfriend because she is standing in front of him, talking to him right now!" Harry's head swung back and forth between the two girls and then to the twins.

The fairy girl laughed and put her hand on Harry's arm. Ginny had to admit, this girl was a good actress. If Ginny were any one else, she would have thought it was Ginny (confusing, I know!). "I know a lot of girls want to go out with Harry, but accusing me of not being who I am; that is just taking it a little too far," the hussy cooed.

"Well, why don't we ask these two gentlemen here, after all they are Ginny's brothers! Fred and George, ask us both a question that only the true Ginny would know!"

Both Fred and George stuck their heads together and were whispering to one another. Ginny was getting impatient and told them to move it along, and the other girl yelled at Ginny, "I don't know who you think you are, but don't yell at my brothers!"

George cleared his throat and announced, "We have two questions for each of you!"

"Well go ahead, we don't have all night!" Ginny wanted this hussy exposed.

"First we need something to write on, so you don't copy each others answers!" Fred waved his wand and the girls were holding a parchment and quill. "First question is, how did we get the start up money for our business? Second one, which one of us is which?"

Ginny wrote down her answers. Fred and George had told her that Harry gave them the Tri-Wizard Tournament money he had won to open their shop, they had yet to tell any one else. She was also the only one in her family who could tell the twins apart each and every time, besides the twins themselves. She handed her answers back to George. He and Fred looked at her answers and both smiled.

"I do believe we have a winner!" The other girl looked up from her writing shocked. Harry glared at the fairy and turned to the school girl.

"Are you two sure it's Ginny?"

"As sure as we know that we're twins! She got the answers correct and we only told Ginny where we got the money from. She is also the only one who has ever been able to tell us apart. And then we had a major clue when she became agitated with us and this imposter here stuck up for us. The real Ginny would never stick up for us, unless we were being accused of something we didn't do, so she would never stick up for us!" Both twins gave their famous mischievious grin.

"Besides that, did you hear and see the way she treated us? Not a care for our safety or the fact that she was inflicting bodiy harm on us. Only our Ginny could be so cruel!" Fred said smiling.

George leaned on Fred and wiped his eye, "We taught her well didn't we? She's a regular heartless bitch. I don't think I have ever been prouder; this is a night to remember!"

"Shut up you two bafoons and get back to the music or I'll show you heartless bitch!"

"We want to find out who this is first!"

Ginny grabbed a hold of the girl's arm before she could escape. "You had better tell us who you are or we will report you to the professors. You know you can actually spend time in Azkaban for impersonating another wizard while intending to do harm?" The girl looked nervous, but decided that these four knowing was better than going to prison.

"It's me, Lavender!" They were shocked.

"Why did you do this?"

"I wanted Ron back and he had no intention to come back to me. He is with Susan Bones now and I got jealous. I figured that if I got between Harry and Ginny and made it look like Harry had cheated on Ginny, then Ron would get angry at Harry. Losing his best friend, he would be devastated and I would be conviently available all the time for him. He would realise how good we were together and come back to me!"


	4. A Bloody Battle

_This next chapter has some pretty gory details in the beginning. Not for the squeamish!_

Hermione was startled awake by loud explosions coming from outside. Jumping out of bed, she rushed to the window. Outside on the grounds, stood hordes of Death Eaters, giants, vampires and werewolves and tonight was a full moon. She fell onto the floor from a loud shattering explosion coming from the astronomy tower. When Hermione stood and looked to where the tower once was, all that could be seen was dust and rubble. She turned and looked at her clock, praying it was early morning. It wasn't. The clock read 12:27am. Hermione felt the air in her lungs rush out. God no, it meant that Ginny was in the astronomy tower with the rest of her 6th year class doing a project. There was no way anyone survived. Her only female best friend and sister was gone. She had to find Ron and Harry, racing down the stairs in her pj's.

She met up with both boys and they raced down the steps, heading outside. Most of the DA were behind them and even some others. What shocked everyone was when Pansy, Blaise, Draco and a group of Slytherins showed up and asked what they could do to help. The battle was in full swing and Hermione turned just in time to see Remus Lupin racing towards a group of werewolves. They had several things that they were tossing back and forth between them. Remus hit into the group and immediately started to rip into their flesh. Hermione ran over to help him and was shooting off some powerful spells. She had managed to bring down 2 werewolves, when she slid on the grass; looking down she saw part of an arm. The werewolves had been tossing around body parts. Looking all around her now, there were pieces everywhere. There were several different house robes, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. This meant that it was more than one person and they were students.

She focused on the attackers and with a new determination she started stunning them and tying them with silver cords. Remus was wrestling with a fairly large werewolf and he looked to be losing. Hermione ran over to try and help him. The other wolf ripped a large part of Remus' back out and left him lying on the ground with his spine exposed. Before Hermione could aim her wand the werewolf jumped on her and sank it's teeth into her hip. She felt fire rip through her side and gasped for a breath. She had all kinds of pictures going through her head. This was it, she was going to be killed. She aimed her wand one last time and said the killing curse. The wolf dropped dead in front of her and she dropped to the ground beside it. She dragged herself to where Remus was lying, trying to take a breath. He was still alive, but just barely; he had changed back into his human form, which meant he was dying. He had witnessed what had happened and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. If there was anyway I could protect you from all of this I would. I think I fell in love with you 2 years ago! You are perfect, but I always thought, what would you want with an old werewolf like me? Isn't fate a bitch?" He chuckled and then started a coughing fit, sputtering up blood. He looked into the moon and asked, "Isn't it beautiful? You know this is the first time I've seen it through human eyes since I was 5!" With that Remus' eyes remained open, lifelessly staring at the moon. Hermione felt her cheeks wet and hot. Did he really love her? She had a crush on him since her 3rd year and it had only grown over the years. It was too late now, and she was still needed. Heaving herself up, she limped across the quidditch pitch. The pain was still there, but it was lessening. She knew that werewolves healed fast, except with silver. Behind the stands she spotted Ron and ran to him as fast as she could go.

Ron was dueling several Death Eaters and had been hit by a couple of spells, but he was still going strong. He saw Hermione and yelled to her about Ginny and Harry's whereabouts.

"I don't know where Harry is, but Ginny was supposed to be in the astronomy tower." Ron's blue eyes lost their life and he became a drone, firing off spells. Hermione tried to help him out, but as more Death Eaters came to join the fun, it was soon too much for the two teenagers. Ron told Hermione to run, but she refused to move. She could see a strange light emitting from Ron. He told her he was gathering all of his magic, but she needed to get away otherwise she could be hurt too. She ran into some trees and hid behind them. Peeking out she saw Ron glowing and some of the Death Eaters starting to run away. Suddenly Ron exploded and he took out all of the Death Eaters around him. Hermione couldn't move. He had known what he was doing, she could tell by the look in his eyes. He did this to save her! She wanted to grieve, but if she started now, she didn't know if she could stop.

She sat on the forest floor and hugged her knees and wept profusely. She didn't know how long she had been like that, but everything around her seemed quiet; too quiet. She slowly crept from behind the tree and saw the sun starting to peek over the horizon. The sky was the most beautiful shades of red, blue and purple. She stood and started to walk towards the castle. The grounds were also red and little streams of blood were flowing everywhere. From some areas there were groans, but she needed to find Harry. She could see some of her fellow classmates and teachers, even some Order members. She found one of the twins and Charlie. A few times she had to stop to get sick. Off in the distance, down by the lake, she saw a familiar figure. Running to Harry, she saw he was slumped against a tree and sighed with relief. This was short lived when she saw his eyes were glazed over and unblinking. Falling in front of the boy she had come to think of as her brother, she wept. Looking into the morning sky she screamed. She laid beside Harry and wondered if he had found out about Ginny and Ron before he was killed and if all three of them were out there watching over her. She heard a noise from behind one of the trees and she quickly pointed her wand in that direction. She got up and went to investigate and tripped over a figure on the ground. She saw it was Dobby. He was bloody and battered. She bent down trying to help him. She couldn't make out what he was trying to whisper to her, so she leaned closer.

"You can save us! Make none of this happen, help the good, kill the evil!"

"Dobby I can't defeat Voldemort, it is Harry's prophesy, not mine!"

"Yes, not yours, but there is others evil, just as bad! Lots of bad people. They act nice, but are evil. Find them and destroy. Watch out for good ones, they help you!" Dobby lifted his hand and muttered something in elfish and Hermione felt herself falling backwards.


	5. Here We Meet

Hermione could feel herself falling backwards, but what she didn't understand was why she hadn't hit the ground yet. She was already squatting down, so the fall should have been short. Something wasn't right.

She landed on her injured hip, on something fairly hard and heard an "ouff" from under her. At the moment she was concentrating on the searing pain in her hip and trying to focus on her surroundings. She heard a voice under her and rolled over. There, staring into her brown orbs were two twinkling blue ones.

"I fancied myself a walk this morning. Had I known I would be meeting such pleasant company, I would have worn better socks!"

Hermione was looking into her former headmasters much younger face and from the injury, shock of the battle and looking at her supposed dead headmaster, her last coherent thought was, "So this is death, I guess I'll see the other three soon!" And then Hermione Granger fainted.

She heard voices all around her and thought pleasantly that death wasn't too bad. She wanted to greet her friends and she slowly opened her eyes. There standing around her were Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Slughorn and Madame Pomfrey. Where were Ron, Ginny and Harry? She loved her professors, but she didn't exactly want to be greeted by them when she woke up in the after life.

"I guess death isn't so bad, huh?"

"I assure you, miss, you are far from dead!" This was from Madame Pomfrey.

Her headmaster leaned in and asked what everyone was wondering.

"Who are you and where did you come from, my dear? As pleasant as our greeting was, I do not recgonize you!"

Hermione looked at her professor even more confused now.

"Sir, it's me, Hermione Granger. Gryffindor! You were my headmaster for 6 of the years I went to Hogwarts. Now Professor McGonagall is headmistress!"

Minerva looked shocked. "I am not the headmistress, child." Leaning towards Albus, she whispered, "Maybe she hit her head harder than we thought. Or she could be a spy for You-Know-Who!"

"One step at a time!" Albus answered her back. They both turned back to Hermione and smiled.

"I just became headmaster here not long ago. What year are you in dear or have you graduated?" Albus smiled

"I am in seventh and I am head girl!"

Professor Dumbledor got an idea.

"My dear, indulge my curiousity! What year is it?"

"Sir, it's 1997!" Hermione thought, 'What a strange question to ask, but then again, maybe when you're dead, you lose the concept of time.'

"My dear, what I have to say may come as a great shock to you, but I feel it is important that you know. Firstly, I promise you are not anywhere near dead! Second, it is not 1997; in fact the year is 1978." Albus rested his hand on her shoulder and gently patted it.

"WHAT? Have you all gone bonkers? How can I be in the past?" Hermione then sat mumbling to herself.

The rest of the teachers were just as shocked. Here sitting in front of them was someone from the future. Suddenly the beautiful girl swung her legs over the side of the bed. Madame Pomfrey rushed to her side.

"I'm alright. Sir, I think I know what may have happened. Just at the end of the Great War, Dobby, a free house elf, sent me back here, to help change things. He said I could help. I couldn't help but feel, when he was telling me, that something had happened that wasn't supposed to and that one mistake changed the course of the future!" She looked at all of the professors, hoping they didn't toss her into St. Mungo's.

"You are exceptionally bright my dear, it all makes perfect sense!" He twinkled at her.

Professor McGonagall looked at him strangely and asked, "It does?"

"Of course, I do believe you are from the future and you need to either stop or fix a mistake, to help out the future, but I must warn you, fix or change the wrong thing and it could make the future much worse! When you are released, please make your way to my office and we will figure out a story for you to use. We will need to enroll you also. I am afraid you cannot keep your head girl position, as it has already been filled. Minerva, could you please get all of her school supplies? You will need to be resorted at the welcoming feast, when all the first years are sorted. I also expect complete silence on this matter from everyone in this room." With that said, he turned and headed out of the infirmary.

The other teachers looked to one another and then to the girl in the bed. They knew she was telling the truth, something about her told them that. They also knew the headmaster was deadly serious when he said not to say a word. They all left and got on with preparations for the arriving students.

Hermione was released later that day and made her way to the headmasters office. She saw her much loved headmaster standing outside the gargoyles.

"I realised when I left, that I hadn't given you the password. Lemon Drops." The gargoyles sprang to life and soon they were seated in his office.

"Now I thought a good story to tell to the rest of the students would be that you are from France, can you speak any French? Good , good! Your family was killed and you have come to stay here, as I am your grandfather. This story I believe is the easiest and makes the most sense. Besides, I have always wanted a grandaughter and if I got to pick one, it would certainly be someone much like you!" Hermione nodded her head throughout the explanation.

"Sir, you had a child?"

"Yes, I did. A daughter. She was everything to me, along with her mother. They went into hiding a long time ago and the place where they were staying was burned down. Everyone knew my wife was killed, but they thought my daughter had escaped and I have had her in hiding to this day. Sadly that was not the case. I found both of their bodies burned in the house and I removed all evidence of my daughter being there. When Aurors came, they only found my wife's body. Only one person knew this story and now two do." The younger headmaster suddenly aged after the tale and Hermione couldn't help but think, if this was the reason for most of his decisions in the future. Hermione couldn't help but feel saddened and at the same time, privelaged, that he had shared this information with only her.

"Sir, when do the students return?"

"A week from yesterday."

Hermione was shown her dorm room; she would be moving in with the head girl, as all of the seventh year dorms were completely full. Hermione visited with all of the professors and got to know them. They found her a very eager and intelligent student. Most were hoping she would be sorted into their house and many wondered why she had not been put into Ravenclaw before. Before she knew it, the students were arriving back. She sat nervously in a room off of the Great Hall, waiting for Professor McGonagall to come and get her to be sorted. It was decided they would sort the first years, then she would be brought in to be sorted. When she thought she was going to burst with nerves, Professor McGonagall poked her head in and said, "We're ready for you!"

The two women made their way into the Great Hall and up to the stool and hat. Every head turned towards the beautiful new girl and many were whispering. Professor Dumbledore had told the students that a new 7th year student would be joining them this year and she would need to be sorted.

Hermione sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmmm! I've sorted you before! I still think you could do well in Ravenclaw. No? Well then, the only other place to put you would be, "GRYFFINDOR" A thundering was heard and when Hermione looked down, she could see the Gryffindors pounding the table with their fists and cheering. She made her way to an open spot at the table and turned to the girl beside her.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans, what's your name?"

Hermione had to catch her breath. This was Harry's mum! Quickly recovering she shook Lily's hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. I guess you heard that we will be rooming together this year. I just wanted to let you know that I keep everything neat and ordered and I study a lot!"

Lily laughed and asked if she was sure she shouldn't be in Ravenclaw.

Just then four boys came over and sat down across from them.

"Hello, Lils! Would you care to date me this year?"

"No, thank you, Potter. There wouldn't be enough room in the relationship for you, me and your inflated head and ego!" Lily smiled at the boy.

"Hahaha, she's got you there, Prongsie! I believe we are being rude. My name is Sirius Black, this git here is James Potter, on my other side is Remus Lupin and down there stuffing his face is Peter Pettigrew! And what, may we ask is your beautiful name?"

"My name is Hermione Granger and have you ever thought of becoming a stable cleaner? You are very good at shoveling around the dung!" Hermione picked up her fork and placed the food in her mouth with a smile.

"Paybacks a bitch, hey Pads?"

Everyone at the table burst out laughing and Sirius looked deflated. Lily could tell her and Hermione were going to be great friends. They ate their meals and Lily told Hermione about all that had happened at Hogwarts and she also warned her about the Mauraders. The two girls left the table with their arms linked and made their way to their new dorms. Going to bed took a while, as both girls kept talking to one another, but finally they fell asleep and got some rest for the start of classes tomorrow.


	6. A Little Information

Everyone soon learned that if you were looking for Lily, Hermione would be within feet of her and vice versa. Neither girl had ever had many girl friends, but they clicked with each other. Hermione didn't even have a friendship like this with Ginny and she had known her for 6 years while she had only known Lily two weeks.

Classes were going very well and both Lily and Hermione were in the top of each of their classes. James was still constantly asking Lily out. Hermione noticed that quite a few boys were giving the redhead look-overs. Everyone had only seen Hermione in her loose, oversize robes; everyone but Lily. Lily was very pretty, but Hermione was drop dead gorgeous and Lily kept insisting that Hermione wear her muggle clothes more, instead of her robes to classes. Hermione, being a stickler for the rules, told her new friend that in the school rule book, it states that robes must be worn to all classes, unless the teacher of a class says otherwise. Lily just sighed and said, "Not everyone else wears robes!"

Hermione laughed and asked if everyone else was jumping off a cliff, would Lily join them? Her response was, only if it looked like they were having fun.

Hermione promised Lily that she would wear muggle clothes to the first Hogsmeade weekend. Lily jumped up and down, then informed Hermione to get ready because there was one the upcoming weekend.

"We are going to shock their socks off." Hermione would have never guessed Lily for a girly girl. She reminded her of Ginny. The wave of emotions that swept over Hermione almost overwhelmed her. They were gone. Not ever coming back, but then something struck Hermione like a bolt of lightening. She was currently in the past, which meant that none of her friends had even been born yet, which meant they hadn't been killed yet. Hermione instantly felt better. She still missed her friends, but there were people here that she knew in the future. And one person in particular that she wouldn't mind getting to know a lot better. Remus was even more handsome as a youth, although he was pretty hot as an adult. Hermione also observed that Lily had been giving James some pretty long looks. This could be interesting. She would have to get more information.

The perfect piece of information came a few nights later, in the form of a letter that Lily was writting. She had left it on her desk when she went to the loo. Hermione had needed to borrow one of Lily's books and when she went to grab it off the desk, noticed the letter. What caught her attention was who it was addressed to. There at the top of the page was the name James! This was definitely interesting. Hermione felt slightly guilty, but Lily would thank her later; she needed to get together with James. She scanned the letter and found Lily really did like James, but she didn't want to let him know because that would just make him more arrogant. Lily walked back into the room and saw Hermione standing by her desk, holding her letter. Lily screamed and told Hermione to give it back. Hermione, being the genius that she was, decided this was the perfect time to set a plan in motion. She raced past Lily and out the door, bounded down the steps and flew into the common room, with Lily hot on her tail.

The common room was nearly empty, except for a few 7th years. Hermione hurdled over the couch and over the occupants on it. Lily grabbed her friends ankle and followed her over the couch. Both girls landed with a crash on the ground. Hermione jumped up again and hopped up on the coffee table, letter still in hand. Lily, not wasting any time, tackled Hermione around her waist and brought both of them down onto the love seat by the fire. She then proceeded to tickle her brown haired friend. Hermione was one of the most ticklish people Lily had ever met. She finally relented and gave Lily back the letter. When both girls stopped laughing and looked aroud the room, they noticed some very astonished looks on the Marauders faces.

Lily blushed and whispered, "Hi!" Standing up, she composed herself and turned to Hermione. Hermione was on her hands and knees getting ready to stand up when a shout came from Lily.

"Oh my gods! You have a tattoo. Hermione Jean Granger, why do you have a tattoo? What is it?"

All of the boys were very curious now as well as very turned on. Sirius was of course the first one to comment.

"Well boys, here we are with two very gorgeous females, wearing nothing but their pj's, and one of them we know has a tattoo and we are all alone. My question to you is, what should we do in this situation?"

"I think we at least deserve to have some questions answered from our two contestants here," was James' reply.

"We are not contestants and we are not answering any of your lame questions!" Lily huffed out.

"That was an interesting statement coming from someone wearing such interesting night attire," Remus chuckled.

"But not as interesting as her friends attire here!" James observed. Lily was wearing a pair of bicycle shorts and a small night shirt with the words "Can I have a go on your broom?" Hermione was wearing a pair of flannel lounge pants and a sleeveless cotton top. Her outfit wasn't out of the ordinary, other than it hugged her luscious, well endowed body and for the simple fact of what was on her pj's. All over her pants were tiny pictures of wolves and on her top was a wolf howling at the moon. Remus raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"So our first question is of course to Hermione. What does your tattoo look like?"

"Which one?"

"You have more than one?"

"Of course, I have two!"

"Let's see the other one first, not the one on your back."

Hermione lifted up her pants and stuck her leg out, ankle pointing towards the group. Wrapped around her leg was a phoenix, flying around her ankle and going from hatchling to youngster to adult to elder to burning and back to a hatchling. The group watched in amazement.

"Why did you get that?"

"It was a symbol of a very secretive group I once belonged to."

The took the information in and asked what group.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret, would it?"

"You're not a Death Eater, are you?" This stupid question came from Peter, who had been sitting on a chair by himself.

"If you're going to ask stupid questions, Peter, you can leave right now! Hermione is muggleborn, just like I am. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would never accept us into his group, even if we were the most evil people on the planet. You know how he feels about our kind. Now quit being stupid and shut up!" This statement came from Lily; she couldn't believe the other three would knowingly hang around with Peter. He gave her a really bad vibe.

"Now a question for our dear Lily." Lily just rolled her eyes at Sirius.

"So Lils, will you go out with me?" Hermione looked at Lily and could see her fighting an internal battle. Lily looked straight into James eyes and answered, "Yes!"

James hung his head and gave a dejected look. Suddenly it dawned on him what Lily had just said and he jumped up from the couch and started twirling around the common room, taking Lily with him. "SHE SAID YES, SHE SAID YES!"

Shouts of "shut up" and "go to bed" floated down to the common room from the dorms.

James sat back down on the couch and snuggled into Lily, who had an amused expression on her face.

Hermione was relieved that she wouldn't have to do any match making; it just wasn't her thing.

"Let's see your other tattoo!"

Hermione stood up and turned around and pulled the strap of her top down to expose her shoulder and shoulder blade. There, sitting on her back, was a silvery wolf howling at the moon.

"Come closer and you can hear it."

Everyone got up and stood close to her back; very softly they could hear it's cries. It was amazing and Remus was drawn to it. He gently ran his finger over the tattoo and felt a jolt. Hermione looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. Her smile sent fire straight to his stomach. He had been attracted to girls before, but this was different. Her whole presence attracted him and pulled him to her. She smelled so good. It wasn't the perfume she wore, or the soap, it was purely female and all Hermione. Remus could feel himself getting hard and he quickly sat down. Sirius was tired of his friend always being alone and pushing everyone away because he didn't think he deserved anyone. He was going to find Remus John Lupin a woman, if it was the last thing he did and he thought it may very well be the last thing he did by the rate Remus was dating. This new little development was a good jump in the right direction. He looked over and caught James' eye; both had caught the little exchange between Remus and Hermione.

"So, Hermione. You know, that name is too long, can I just call you Mione or Mi?"

"Sure, Mi's fine!"

"Ok Mi, you've got quite a theme going on there. It would seem to one observing you that you have a thing for wolves. Does that tattoo have any meaning?"

"First, yes I do have a recurring theme, don't I! I actually do have a very big thing for wolves. The tattoo has a very special meaning, but if I tell you, I'll have to kill you." Hermione beamed at the boys.

Hoping to start a spark between the two, James asked, "Have you ever met a wolf before?"

"Yes, I have." Hermione raised her eyebrows and gave a smirk that would rival any Malfoy's.

This was getting better by the minute. "Being a witch, you know there are such things as werewolves. What is your opinion on the evil beasts?" Sirius was good; very good.

Remus' head shot towards Sirius and gave him a glare. Sirius brushed his friends look away.

"I think they are misunderstood. Sure, there are ones that are evil, but there also ones with big hearts and think of others and their safety ahead of themselves."

"Sounds like you know them pretty well. Been doing a lot of reading on them?"

"No, let's just say I've had personal experience with them."

"Woah, you mean, you've gotten dirty with a werewolf?"

"No, but I did know one, as a very good friend." Hermione's heart hitched in her throat thinking of how the future Remus was killed.

"How can you be friends with a werewolf?"

"Not everything is as it seems. Sometimes you have to look past things to see what's really there." Everyone thought about what Hermione had just said.

Remus was feeling a tad uncomfortable and wanted to leave. He was also feeling very aroused, so much so that he had never been this aroused before.

"Well it's getting late and we want to be up early for the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, I say we hit the hay." Remus stood and soon the others got off the couch and made their way to their dorms.

Upstairs, the boys climbed into bed and James turned to Remus. "Moony, I think we have finally found you a girl."

"Yeah, right up until she finds out what I really am and then you guys will have to perform a memory charm on yet another girl. Just leave it alone. I've accepted that I will never find anyone, why can't you guys?" Remus rolled over and pulled his covers over his head. James looked to Sirius and shook his head. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and both laid down and soon joined Peter and Remus in sleep.

Back in Lily and Hermione's room, Lily was too excited to sleep and wanted to talk to Hermione. After a few moments,she realised that Hermione wasn't in the mood to talk and gave up and went to sleep. Hermione laid there for a while thinking about the last battle and all she had seen and what had just happened tonight. She felt a strange pull towards Remus, something she couldn't explain. He looked so good tonight and his smell, there was no description for it. It aroused Hermione to no end, her underwear were still wet. She snuggled down and fell asleep thinking of his smell.


	7. I'll Have the Urge to What?

Hermione woke up with a tingling in her hip. Rubbing it, she climbed out of bed and started to make her way to the showers. The hot water felt so good, but the tingling in her hip was getting worse. Her shampoo and body soap smelled so much stronger today. Hermione's head shot up, she had to get to the headmasters office right away. Turning off the shower, she quickly dried off and dressed before running all the way there.

"Acid pops!" she exclaimed, racing into the office where Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.

"What can I do for you this early in the morning, my dear?"

"Sir, I'm not sure, but I believe I'm a werewolf! I was bitten in the last battle and I really didn't think of it until now. My hip is really tingling and my sense of smell is so strong."

"Well this does seem serious, but not to worry, my dear. We are more than prepared if this is the case."

"Umm, sir, I do know about Remus' condition, but I haven't said that I know."

"Very wise idea. If he wants to tell you, that will be up to him and him alone. I don't think it would help his confidence if a stranger supposedly figured out his condition. He does pride himself in his secrecy after all."

"Sir, there is one other thing. I don't know if this is important or not, but I thought I should mention it. Whenever I'm around Remus, I'm really; I mean really, attracted to him. It's like a pull and it's getting harder to resist."

"Oh dear, I hadn't thought of that. We are going to have to find a new place for you to hide if you should in fact transform. If a female and a male werewolf were to be in the same room together, well you are an intelligent girl, you can imagine what would happen. We will have to keep you both far apart. I would not want to be the person getting between the two of you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It is a basic part of nature to recreate. Werewolves are animals in effect. They do not have the rationality of humans, even though they are humans most of the time. If a male or a female werewolf catches the scent of the opposite sex, instinct takes over, and the need to mate becomes overwhelming. If someone were to come between the two or stop them they could be killed by the pair. The urge to mate can be ignored to a certain extent if both are strong enough, but if they are kept in close contact with each other, as in both of your cases at this school, it becomes impossible to fight."

"You mean I'm going to have an overwhelming urge to bang Remus?"

"I love the terminology youngsters use today, but if it means the two of you will mate, then yes I believe eventually you will no longer be able to fight it and you will succumb to your instincts."

"Won't that be an interesting conversation! Hey, Remus, what do you say on the next full moon we boff each other into the wall?"

"I believe it is referred to as rutting, concerning werewolves mating habits."

"Well that just makes everything all better then. I think I need to go, eat breakfast and get ready for Hogsmeade, sir."

"Yes, yes, go, but please remember that the full moon is tomorrow night and we will need to put you in a safe place before then."

Hermione headed to the Great Hall and saw Lily already sitting at the table. She looked at Hermione and waved her over.

"Where have you been?"

"I needed to talk to Professor Dumbledore before we left."

"Ok, but we need to hurry and get ready. We are so going to blow their socks off. Come on, slowpoke!"

Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and ran after her overly excited friend.

An hour later both girls were ready to go and went to the common room, where they sat waiting for the guys. A few minutes later all four came down the stairs. They saw the girls on the couch and Lily got up and greeted James with a kiss on the cheek. James looked at his friends with a stupid grin plastered on his face. Remus noticed Hermione by her scent first, then by what she was wearing. It was a pair of flare bottom hipsters and a red zip up sweater with a white shirt underneath. She looked and smelled so good. He had an almost overwhelming urge to rip her clothes off of her and take her right there on the couch. He could feel himself instantly harden. He pulled his jacket around his waist to hide his impressive erection, but not before Sirius caught his predicament. Sirius smiled slyly and a plan formed in his head. He knew Remus was always horny a day or so before his tranformation, so this would be the perfect opportunity. He and James wanted Remus to get together with a girl and stay with her. Hermione looked to be interested, she was drop dead gorgeous with a body to die for, extremely intelligent just like Remus, and her take on werewolves wasn't bad either. If Remus happened to get a good shag or two out of the deal, that was only a bonus. Sirius thought he might go for Hermione if Remus turned her down, but he would be kind and let his friend go for her first.

They arrived in Hogsmeade and made their way to the different shops. Hermione walked off to the side, to let Lily walk with James. They really did make a cute couple. Peter was busy trying to tell Remus something and Remus being the kind person he was, tried to listen. Sirius decided now would be the time to execute his perfect plan. He walked up beside Hermione and placed his arm around her shoulder. She stopped walking and turned to Sirius. The feel of his arm on her didn't feel right, instead it made her feel sick. She stepped out of his embrace and asked what he wanted.

"Only to talk to you, gorgeous. It seems we are the only ones without a conversation partner."

Remus noticed when Sirius made his way to Hermione. Sirius' reputation with the ladies was no secret, but this girl was new and she didn't know about Sirius' skills. He wanted to rip his friends throat out and claim Hermione so everyone knew she was his. Surprised by his thoughts, he shook his head and tried once again to listen to Peter, but couldn't stop glancing in Hermione's direction.

Hermione was laghing at a joke Sirius had just told and having a good time. She knew Sirius was trying to flirt with her.

"Sirius, listen, I like to be upfront with people. I really like that we are becoming friends, but that's all I want to be with you, nothing more. I'm kind of interested in someone else. I hope there are no hard feelings?"

Sirius laughed and grabbed the girl in for a hug. "None at all, sweetie. You need someone who wants to stick around, I'm the wandering and roaming type. So this love interest, it wouldn't happen to be a certain sandy haired, blue eyed friend of ours, would it now?"

Hermoine could feel her skin growing hot. She looked around for something to change the subject to. Sirius regarded her for a moment and then gave her a very important piece of advice.

"Don't listen to what he says. Watch his actions and reactions and go by them." He patted her on the shoulder and ran to occupy Peter in a conversation.

In the mean time, Remus had witnessed Sirius hug Hermione and jealousy raged through him. He should have known she would be caught up in Sirius' pull. Remus was never one to step into his friends territory and he wasn't about to start now, even though he wanted Hermione to be all his and no one else's. He hung his head and started to kick the stones on the road.

"So, is there a purpose to this game or are we pretending these rocks are people we hate?" Her laughter was like music to his ears. He looked up into her chocolate eyes. He had an exteme weakness for chocolate. Her smell caught him and he had to stop and compose himself. This certainly was a predicament. Here he was walking with a gorgeous girl, highly attracted to her, and he was sporting the largest and hardest boner he had ever had in his life. Wasn't this nice, now all he needed was an audience and his humiliation was complete.

Hermione was having troubles of her own. With each step she took, she could feel herself getting wetter, her breasts were tingling and her stomach had little butterflies in it. Her hand was itching to reach out and grab his. Instead she just smiled and walked in silence beside him.

Up ahead Sirius realised he was going to need some help with this. He told Lily, James and Peter of his plan and asked them to help. All readily agreed, wanting the couple to get together. Yes, this was going to be perfect and it was sure to work.


	8. Night Adventures

The group ended their day in the Three Broomsticks. Everyone had been trying to get Remus and Hermione to walk together or just hang out in general, but it seemed that every time one of them would make an excuse to have to go someplace else. Sirius waited until the last minute to see where Hermione would sit and then slid in beside her. He hung his arm over her shoulders and leaned back in the seat. Seeing Sirius with his arm around a girl was not unusual, well it was because he usually had his arm around two or more girls, never just one. Remus sat across from the pair. Peter sat beside Sirius while Lily and James sat beside Remus on the inside of the bench. Remus tried not to look at the people across from him. He was seething inside. He wanted nothing more than to reach across the table and slowly tear Sirius apart piece by piece. No one touched his woman. WOAH! Where did that thought come from? He needed to leave before he did something embarassing or even worse, something that he would regret.

"I need to get back to the castle; I have some homework I forgot to do. I'll see the rest of you there." Remus quickly left the Three Broomsticks before anyone could stop him.

The rest of the group headed back 30 minutes later and Hermione excused herself from the group. She met Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and found out that Professor McGonagall would be watching over her from outside a locked, secure room. If anything were to happen, she would have help immediately.

"Sir, I think it would be best if I were locked up now!"

"Why don't you have dinner first and then come and see me?"

"NO! I'm sorry sir, but I am feeling very agitated and I think that it would be a grave mistake if I went around other people right now."

"My dear, I understand how you must feel, but we wouldn't want to inconvience Professor McGonagall of her free time."

"I'm sorry Professor, I didn't even think. You are giving up your free time to do this for me and here I am being selfish."

"Nonsense child! I would be happy to start your lock-in now."

"Thank you, Professor."

"It appears you two ladies have it all in hand, so I will leave you to it."

Hermione and Professor McGonagall made their way down to the dungeons and into a little room hidden behind a portrait. Hermione made herself as comfortable as possible and noticed there was a bookshelf full of books. She smiled at the room. Professor McGonagall sealed the door shut and put up wards just to be safe.

No one had seen Hermione for dinner and even after. Lily was getting worried and asked the guys if they had seen her. When none of them had, Lily really began to worry. She went up to the head table as soon as dinner was finished and asked Professor Dumbledore if he had seen Hermione.

"She had some things that needed to be attended to. I assure you, she is perfectly safe." This relaxed Lily somewhat and she relayed the message to the guys. Remus still couldn't help but thinking there was something more to it.

The next day went by swiftly and before they knew it, the 4 boys were heading for the Shrieking Shack yet again. In the meantime, Hermione was preparing herself for her first transformation. She had never felt so horny in all of her life. She spent most of the day trying to think of other things, but everytime she closed her eyes, she could see and smell Remus. It had become so bad that she no longer cared that Professor McGonagall was right outside the room and she reached into her pants and found the little nub that brought her so much pleasure. A few flicks across it had her exploding. She felt better, but a short time later could feel the tension building again. She thought to herself, if this was how Remus felt, one: it's a wonder he didn't walk around wanking himself 24/7 before the full moon and two: no wonder his future self went into hiding a week before his transformation! How was he doing it now? She decided to have one last nap before she would endure an excruciating night.

Hermione woke up and looked out the small window with silver bars across it. High in the sky was a full bright moon. She quickly looked down on herself and saw she was still in human form. She ran to the door and banged on it.

"Professor it's me, I didn't change!"

The door slowly opened and an astonished Professor McGonagall stood there. She grabbed the girls arm and ran up the stairs and towards Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Albus, Albus, come here! Look!"

Professor Dumbledore came around the corner in his stars and moons night shirt and looked beween the two ladies.

"This is certainly good news. This means you will not transform. I think it's safe to let you go back to your own bed tonight, your friends have been worried. I told them you had some things to take care of. You can tell them you had to take care of some legal matters concerning your parents deaths. Go and get some sleep." Albus and Minerva smiled at one another and watched the excited girl bounce down the stairs.

Hermione was making her way up to Gryffindor Tower when she felt an unexplainable pull to go outside. She was still feeling horny, well, randy was more like it. She remembered that Remus would have transformed already and quickly changed into her animagus form. She ran to the Forbidden Forest and played for a while. Some time later she caught a scent that seemed oddly familiar. Running into a clearing she saw two of the Marauders playing with each other in their animagus forms and Remus running as a werewolf.

All three caught the wolf's scent and turned to look at her. There, just inside the forest was one of the most beautiful silver wolves they had ever seen. James and Sirius knew they should approach this animal with great caution. James stayed back, the wolf could easily take him down in his form, he was after all one of the game she hunted and ate. Sirius approached cautiously. He was also a canine, but a wolf was much stronger and was wild. The wolf turned it's head and watched Sirius approach. Hermione growled deep in her throat. She felt threatened. Sirius could smell the wolf was in heat and he was extremely turned on. Wouldn't that be something for the record books, not only can he get any human female, but any canine female too! He didn't know if he should be proud or grossed out.

Remus came into the clearing and stared down the wolf. They all knew she was a female now. She stared right back at Remus and sat down. James and Sirius still had their human brain functions, but Remus was a werewolf and the only thing he could register was that there was a heathly canine in front of him and she was in heat. Remus ran towards her and jumped. Both James and Sirius were shocked when she turned and snapped at him. They circled around each other, both growling and snapping. Remus tried to jump again and the wolf bit into his flank. Remus yelped and backed off for a moment. Any one watching would be able to tell Remus was turned onSirius was also having some problems in that area and what was more, there weren't any pants to cover it. The wolf ran towards Remus and jumped over his back and ran into the forest. Remus was hot on her tail and James and Sirius followed as fast as they could. When they reached Remus, he was there but the wolf had completely disappeared. They lead Remus back to the Shrieking Shack and waited for morning. It was the most adventure any of them had had in a long time. Remus woke the next morning remembering everything that had happened the night before. Turning to his two best friends he gave an embarassed smile and shrugged his shoulders.

Both friends laughed and James said, "It's not everyday you meet a wolf in heat, she was kind of fiesty wasn't she? Even Sirius was affected by her!" James got two pillows in the face. All three made their way to breakfast before Remus went to his dorm and slept the day away.

Hermione couldn't believe what had almost happened. Sure she wanted Remus, but she wanted their first time to be together as man and woman, not wolf and werewolf. She hung out with Lily all day and went to classes, all the time worried about Remus and afraid one of the guys would recognize her as the wolf.

A week had passed and no one said anything, though Remus was acting very strange around her. The guys kept whispering to one another and whenever Lily and Hermione would come around they would stop talking. It was driving both girls insane, so Hermione decided to find out what they were talking about.

When the boys were sitting outside on the grass Friday afternoon after classes were done, she snuck into the forest and changed into her animagus. She came out by the guys and watched them.

"I think our friend is back!"

James and Remus looked towards the wolf and Remus' cheeks heated up. The wolf came towards them limping and all three grabbed for their wands. The silver wolf whimpered and layed down by the three.

"She's been hurt."

All three approached her cautiously and sat down beside her. The wolf didn't seem to protest. James healed the nasty cut on her paw; it had hurt like a bugger when Hermione gave herself the cut and now relief flooded through her. She laid her head down in Remus' lap and the boys once again fell into their conversation, Remus stroking the wolf's head.

"She really is a gorgeous looking wolf."

"Are we going have to tell Hermione that she has competition with a wolf?"

"NO! I was just making a comment, besides, no one could ever compare to Hermione!"

"AH HA, so you do have feelings for her!"

"Yeah, but she doesn't feel the same way."

"I wouldn't be so sure. She even turned Sirius down when he tried to sweet talk her."

"A female actually turned Sirius down?" Remus felt slightly proud.

"Shut up! We should head inside, it'll be dark soon."

"What do we do with her? I mean we can't leave her out here, she's injured."

"Ok, we'll sneak her into our dorm room and keep her there, but if I hear any strange noises coming from either of your beds, I am so out of there!" James laughed at his two friends.

"She can sleep on Peter's bed, he won't be back for a couple weeks."

"What happened to him, by the way?" Remus reached down and carefully picked up the wolf, while James covered it with his invisiblity cloak. They made their way into the castle.

"His great great grandmother is very sick and they don't expect her to last long. His parents wanted him to be there, so she could have her whole family with her when she passes away, then they will have the funeral."

"Oh, we should send him a card."

"I already did, from all of us."

"Always the smart one, Remus."

"Yes, I know, thank you."

"And so modest, too."

When they entered the common room the only one left was Lily. She could see Remus was carrying something. They took off the cloak and right before Lily was a beautiful silver wolf. Immediately recogonizing her friend in her animagus form she was caught off guard, but quickly recovered before any one could notice. Lily had guessed what Hermione's tattoo on her shoulder was for; she wasn't one of the top three students in the school for nothing!

"She's beautiful," Lily cooed.

"Yes, and she's injured. We are going to keep her in our room until she is healed."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Sure, we have it all covered. Besides, if she gives us any trouble, we'll just have Remus straighten her out."

The guys laid the dog on Peter's bed and promised her some table scraps, if she stayed there and kept quiet. The wolf curled up on the bed and dozed off.

"I swear it looked like she was smiling and understanding every word we said."

"Remus, she's a wolf! You really are losing it. You need to get laid and quickly," Sirius responded, shaking his head.

James and Sirius walked ahead and Remus thought about what his friend had said. He did really need it, but there was only one girl he wanted to do that with; a substitute wouldn't do, not anymore. If he had to wait for her to be ready, he was more than willing to, but he hoped it wouldn't be too long because everytime he saw her, he wanted her more and more.


	9. Messing Up

Hermione looked around the room and noticed it had grown dark out. She was still in her animagus form; she thought she had better head back to her dorm, but just then the door burst open and 3 boys came piling in. Doing the only natural thing when a wolf gets frightened, she growled. The boys were startled and Remus approached her cautiously. Sirius stood behind Remus and James stood near the door, in case he had to run out. Hermione recognized what all of them were doing and decided to have a little fun.

She began circling the room and the three guys, swishing her tail back and forth. All of the guys backed up until they were standing in a little circle in the middle of the room.

"What is she doing, Remus?"

"I think she may be stalking us."

"WHAT?"

"Don't talk so loud, you'll just provoke her more."

"Well that makes me feel a whole bloody lot better!"

"I said I think, she could also be enticing a mate. I'm pretty sure she's in heat."

"Well if that's what she's doing, I volunteer Remus for the sacrifice."

"Wait; why me, why not yourself, your a canine too you know!"

"Yes, but I am domesticated, you and she are not!"

"I am not bloody getting it on with a wolf."

"You didn't seem to be thinking that way the last full moon."

"I was a bloody werewolf. When I change I no longer have my human brain functions, I go on werewolf instinct alone. I couldn't help it if there was a heathly female, who just happened to be in heat, right there in front of me. Besides, it didn't look like Padfoot minded either, isn't that right Paddie?"

Sirius just blushed furiously. The wolf still circled, then she hopped onto a bed and stretched herself out, showing off her beautiful coat.

Hermione heard a noise from out the window and ran to see. There on the edge of the forest, a figured laid on the ground. She could sense the person was injured and ran to the door and started scratching at it. Sirius got the hint right away and opened it for her.

"I think she needs to relieve herself, maybe one of us should go with her."

"Why don't we all go, I could use a night stroll myself."

The three followed her outside and watched as she ran towards the Forbidden Forest, making them run to keep up. When they rounded the corner, they saw her leaning over a figure, licking its face. She turned and looked at the three and started to whimper and whine.

"I think she wants us to help whatever that is."

"Good deduction skills, Sherlock."

"Who?"

"Never mind, muggle book character. It looks like a person."

The guys made their way over and when they rolled the figure over, they saw not just a Slytherin, but Severus Snape.

"Let me just finish him off, he's half dead already, nobody would miss him."

"I think she may have something to say about that."

The guys turned to see the wolf growling and standing protectively over Severus' body, her eyes flashing dangerously.

They finally managed to convince the wolf that they were not going to harm Severus and took him to the hospital wing. They gave Madame Pomfrey the excuse that they saw him from their window and thinking it was someone who needed help, they raced outside. Madame Pomfrey had a hard time believing they would help a Slytherin, but their story did make sense. At least the part about them seeing him from the tower where they wouldn't have been able to tell who it was. Maybe once they got down there, their good sides came out and they couldn't leave him there without feeling guilty.

They made their way back to the common room. Once inside, James remembered something.

"Hey guys, where did the wolf go?"

All of them looked around before they heard the most haunting and beautiful sound coming from outside. There on the grounds was the wolf howling. She ran into the forest once she was finished. All of the boys headed back to their dorm and went to sleep. Remus was having strange dreams about the wolf. Maybe Sirius was right, he really did need to get laid. He had gone spare, he was having bloody erotic dreams about a wolf. If he was a werewolf he could imagine it, but not when he was a human. He turned his mind off and dreamed no more.

The next morning came in bright. It was Saturday, so most of the students were lazing about. Since all of the boys were up, they decided to go to the quidditch pitch and get some practice in as it was looking to be a beautiful day. They had gathered some other 7th year boys from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and decided to have a scrimmage. They had thought about asking some Slytherins for a game of tackle quidditch, but the last time they played they had gotten a months worth of detentions. Hey, it wasn't their fault that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs wanted to be on the Gryffindor team, so it was basically the whole school against the Slytherins. It wasn't also their fault that the Slytherins couldn't take a few tackles from the opposing team; ok,_ maybe _it was like a few hundred tackles, but who's counting? They all met in the Gryffindor changing rooms and put on their gear. Heading out to the pitch, the guys heard a whistle from a group of Ravenclaw guys ahead of them. Sirius, James and Remus ran up to the other guys and looked out onto the pitch. There on the opposite end of the pitch was one of the most beautiful sights they had ever seen. By this time all of the others had caught up and were enjoying the scene before them, none of them recognizing the two beauties.

On the pitch Hermione and Lily were doing several forms of martial arts. Hermione had learned as many forms as she possibly could for the war and Lily had been taking karate and judo since she was little. They had been coming out every morning to train, just a little earlier than this. They were later this morning because of Hermione's adventures the night before, Lily having waited up for her, and both sleeping in this morning. The girls moved in a fluid motion. Using katana sticks, they began blocking, jabbing, punching, kicking and throwing. Lily's hair was completely pulled up into a baseball cap and she was wearing a pair of daisy duke style cotton shorts that only accented her perfectly shaped butt even more and a tight half t-shirt; when she lifted her arms her bra could be seen underneath. She was wearing a black bra and her matching black knickers could barely be seen under the shorts, leading all of the guys to the conclusion that the knickers were very highcut. Hermione also had on a baseball cap, her ponytail sticking out the back, and was wearing a pair of bicycle shorts and a sports bra that showed off her toned stomach as well as her more than ample bust.

The fighting was getting more agressive and the girls were jabbing and swinging at each other. Lily swung at Hermione, who jumped backwards into a one-handed back hand spring, at the same time swinging her katana at Lily's legs. Lily saw this and jumped over the stick as she brought her stick down on Hermione. Hermione caught the end of the stick in her hands and used Lily's momentum against her, throwing her over. Lily was lying on her back and both girls were laughing as Hermione reached her hand down and helped Lily up. Both girls put their sticks down and started to stretch and bend. Each time they bent down one of the guys would let out a groan. They all watched as the two girls started to do yoga.

"Oh man, I think I could die happy right now," came from one of the Hufflepuffs.

"Not me, not until after I have tasted some of that," commented one of the Gryffindors.

"Does anyone know who they are?" The question was asked by another Hufflepuff.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Would you look at those stretches! If they are that flexible, can you imagine what they could do in bed?" one Ravenclaw pointed out.

Sirius wanted to get in on the action. "That is so not fair. It's been almost a week since I've gotten any! Watching this is like watching a porno for a bloke who's been depirved of late." Everyone chuckled at Sirius' statement, but a few had been thinking the same thing. The girls finished their complex stretches, when all of a sudden Lily leaned towards Hermione and started to tickle her. Hermione squealed with laughter and was soon attacking Lily too. The boys watched on in amazement. There were two beautiful girls in front of them, wearing barely anything and tickling each other and none of the guys could do anything about it or join in. They watched speechless as the girls jumped up and started to strip, right there in the middle of the quidditch pitch. Both girls stood in bikinis, Lily's being black and highcut; Hermione's was blue with strings that tied it all together. Both girls took off like a shot towards the lake and dove in.

"I suddenly have the strongest urge to go for a swim! What do you say, fellows?"

Sirius got an affirmative from the whole group, except Remus.

When everyone ran ahead, James and Sirius stepped beside Remus.

"Moony, old man, what's the problem? I know it was your first time seeing a female body that scantly clothed, but if you expect to lose it before you graduate, you need to loosen up," James teased, clapping him on the back. By the time the three came to the lake Remus had made up his mind; he would go swimming, if even to just enjoy the day. When they reached the water, every other guy was already in the lake. They heard a screech and the next thing Remus was on his back with a wet female laying on top of him.

"I'm so sorry, Remus!" He looked up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes and a beautiful face. He felt his body start to react and he quickly rolled away. Just then, the second girl came running up and hugged James. He was a little shocked, but when he looked down he was staring back at his girlfriend. He snapped out of his daze and realized this was his girlfriend parading around in practically nothing in front of all of these horny teenage guys. He took off his shirt and put it over her.

"You looked cold," was his lame excuse.

"James Potter, are you jealous? You know I only belong to you!" Lily whispered the last part to him and he felt shivers run up and down his spine. She then proceeded to snog him sensless in front of everyone. Her cap had fallen off and everyone could see the tell-tale red hair of Lily Evans. If that was Lily, that meant that the other female had to be Hermione. Everyone turned to her and only stared. She was drying herself off and putting her clothes back on. It seemed everything she did was super sexy. Some of the guys boldly approached her and asked her out. Remus, still wet from his assault, stepped back out of the crowd and headed towards the castle. Sirius stopped him and told him, "If ever you were looking for the perfect time, that was it."

"You heard what she said to some of them, she's interested in someone else. She could have anyone, why would she want to be stuck with a monster like me?" Just as Remus finished saying this, he felt himself being tugged around. Spinning to face the opposite direction he felt a sting on his cheek and then a burning sensation, followed shortly by two warm, soft, moist lips pressed against his. It took a minute for his brain to register what this was and when he finally did, he no longer cared and gave as good as he got. Off in the distance someone cleared their throat. Snapping out of his daze, he looked down and was staring into Hermione's face. He felt slightly shocked and very turned on.

She was looking up at him and smiling brightly. He felt so happy, but reality hit him. How long could this last? Either until he told her what he was or until she found out on her own. If he ended this before it started the pain would be less.

"So after you give us a strip show, is this how you entice all of your potential bed customers?" Remus bit out. He turned and stalked off to the castle once again. James, Lily and Sirius were the only ones close enough to hear what Remus said, and to say they were all shocked was an understatment. They turned towards Hermione and noticed tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry!" Lily tried to comfort her best friend.

Sirius put his arm around her and whispered to her, "None of us think that of you. Just remember what I said to you in Hogsmeade last time." He took his arm off of her shoulders and walked ahead with James, who had given Hermione's hand a squeeze in support. The two girls walked behind, Hermione leaning against Lily.

"You know the really sad thing, Lils? Even after what he said, I still think I love him."

Lily looked up to the sky. Remus had really buggered this one up. Hermione had told her about some of her sexual experiences, leaving out the part that all of this took place in the future. She knew Hermione now deeply regretted being that way and it was still an open wound for her. What she also told Lily, that she had not told another living soul, was that this all started in her sixth year when she was raped by Death Eaters. They say everyone has a flight or fight instinct, Hermione definitely had fight. She decided she would make every male pay for what had happened to her. She would leave a trail of broken hearts and deep longing, never to be filled again. Sure she put up the facade of not wanting to break anyones heart, of complete caring and innocence, but in reality she could care less. What better way to get back at them; what male would resist a gorgeous female willing to sleep and do other things with him? Remus was the first male in a very long time, besides Ron and Harry, that she truly and deeply cared for and about, even though it was a different kind of caring, since she considered them to be like brothers to her. When they reached the common room, Hermione went straight to her room. Lily found the two boys rounding on Remus and she went to join them.

"Gentlemen, we need to take this someplace a little more private." They all nodded, and James and Sirius lifted Remus off the couch, not giving him much say in the matter. They waited for Lily to disarm the stairs and headed for her and Hermione's room. She knew Hermione was going to kill her for this, but it needed to be done. She opened the door and Sirius and James tossed Remus in on his rear. They quickly shut the door and warded it. Remus turned to see a mass laying on the furthest bed, her face in the pillows, silently sobbing. Each sob tore Remus' heart out and he was already feeling guilty for what he had said.

"Hermione, please look at me. I already feel like the biggest royal arse right now. I am so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean any of it. Honestly, I would never think something like that of you. I was just scared and thought if I ended things before they started, it would be easier for everyone. Most people run after they get to know the real me. Only James, Sirius and Peter have stuck by my side, even after they found out. I have watched countless girls run off literally screaming and then James or Sirius has to perform a memory charm on them. I wouldn't survive if I had to watch you run away and the others Obliviate you!"

The girl on the bed sat up and turned to Remus. "But you never even gave me a chance. Do you know that I have been asked out 71 times this year already? I turned them all down because I was interested in someone else and I was hoping he would ask me, but you never did ask. I thought maybe I wasn't being obvious enough so I started to flirt with you. Everyone else noticed it, but not you. The one person I wanted most was pushing me away."

"You wanted me? Trust me, I knew you were flirting. Each time after I had to go to the loo and "calm" myself down, but you don't know about me."

"If you so much as use that werewolf excuse I will hex you into next week!"

Remus sat there with his jaw on the bed, "How...?"

"I have known for a while, Remus."

Outside the door the two boys sat listening while Lily was lookout. When Hermione made the werewolf comment, both James and Sirius pointed to one another and mouthed.."You?" before both shook their heads in reply. Lily turned in time to see the two boys shaking their heads.

"Did she just tell him that she knows about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jamsie, stupidity is really not your forte. You know, about him being a werewolf." Lily said calmly, shrugging her shoulders.

"How did you know?"

"Come on, if anyone thought about it, it's obvious. Hermione figured it out pretty early on and when she started asking questions I pieced it together. What? Don't look so shocked, between Hermione, myself and Narcissa Black we hold the top three spots in the school for grades. I may not be the best prankster, but if you ever need a strategic planner, I'm your girl."

"Oh yeah, what have you planned?"

"You remember in 3rd year when all of the teachers had mysteriously gotten boils? I had found the potion, brewed it and planned how to get it to all of the teachers. Someone else just executed the plan."

"That was you? We got blamed for it! That was bloody brilliant; a true work of genius. No one knew who did it, so they just blamed us. Not that we minded, got the whole school a week off. Wow, my girlfriend, master mind extraordinaire!" James was so proud he looked like he was going to pop. Sirius waved his arms and motioned for them to be quiet. He pressed his ear back against the door and made a weird face. Both James and Lily ran up and joined Sirius. From inside the room the arguing had stopped and every once in a while a moan could be heard.

"They're not?... are they?" Lily asked slowly.

"If they aren't already, they will be soon from the sounds of it!" James and Sirius high fived each other and pumped their fists in the air while chanting quietly, "Go Remus, go Remus!"

"You guys really need help if your getting off on your friends' sexual experiences."

"Well. we could always go and make our own sexual experiences."

"Sure, lets go!" Lily stood up and held out her hand for James. His pants tented immediately and he looked at Sirius like he couldn't believe his luck. Lily caught his look to Sirius.

"If you really want Sirius to join us, I'm game, I just thought it would be uncomfortable for you to watch your best friend banging your girlfriend, but hey. Maybe I could even watch the two of you going at it." Both boys looked at her shocked and then realized she had been pulling their legs.

"Haha, very funny, Lily. It's not nice to give a horny bloke hope and then dash it away."

"Aww poor baby, I'll try and make it up to you."

"Would you two quit it? Another horny guy over here who doesn't feel like getting the crap kicked out of him by his best friend."

The three laughed and headed down to the common room. Lily was going to sleep in Remus' bed for the night. Each of their imaginations was working overtime, trying to figure out exactly what Hermione and Remus were doing.


	10. Reconciliation

Inside the room, Remus and Hermione were talking and working through some problems. Remus was still shocked that Hermione had worked out that he was a werewolf. Hermione rubbed the back of her neck and shoulders and tried stretching it.

"What's the matter? Sore neck?"

"Yeah, just a lot of stress."

"Maybe I coud rub it for you, my mum always did say I had magic fingers. I would rub her neck and arms whenever her arthritis would act up." Remus had the girl sit in front of him on the bed and began to rub the knotted and tensed muscles.

Hermione thought she was in heaven. Remus really did have magic fingers. She could feel the tension and stress melting away. Then she did something she had not meant to or even realized she did. She let out a deep satisified moan.

Any other time this would have been taken in context, but it was less than a week away from the full moon and Remus felt the moan reverberate through his nether regions. He shifted himself so his pants weren't pinching him and continued to rub her neck and back.

Hermione layed herself down on the bed on her stomach and took her shirt off.

Remus stopped for a moment and stared at her bare back. She wasn't wearing a bra and her skin looked so smooth and creamy. He unconsciously licked his lips and breathed in deeply. When Hermione turned and looked at him curiously, he quickly rubbed his hands together, making it look like he was getting them warmed up. He placed his warm hands on her back and she relaxed again.

He had been rubbing her soft skin and listening to her moan for almost 10 minutes now and he couldn't take it anymore. Moony was fighting to come out and each sound she made and each touch he made, Remus was losing the battle against him.

"_Look at that soft skin, I know we want to taste it, why deny us? Breathe in deep Remus, can you smell her? Exquisite! She is laying on this bed, waiting for us to take her; stop being rational. If you don't take her now, I will on the next full moon. I will find her, even with your friends to stop me, I will find her, she will be ours. You can try and hide her, but I have memorized her scent. Do you want to make her ours or do you want me to? No matter what you think, she will be ours."_

Remus fought with Moony. "She is too good for us. I will not let you take her. You won't stop at just taking her, you will mark her as your mate."

_"Stop being so self righteous, you will do the same thing. You will mark her, so everyone will know that she is ours. I am a part of you, just as you are a part of me. There is no separation between us. You may be the man and I may be the beast, but we both desire her and want her only for us. What will it be? Will she be our human lover and mate or our werewolf one?"_

"You wouldn't dare change her!"

_"Try me! Choose, Remus, or I will." _With that, Moony was silent once again.

Remus heard a noise on the bed and a very groggy Hermione sat up. He realized she must have fallen asleep while he was rubbing her back. Now she was sitting up with her shirt off and her beautiful breasts out in the open for him to see. He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath in.

"Remus? I must have fallen asleep." Hermione then noticed the cold on her chest and looked down at her exposed chest.

"I am so sorry, Remus!" She quickly grabbed her shirt and threw it on. When she looked at Remus again, he leaned into her and placed his lips on hers. She felt a tingling go from the top of her head all the way down to her toes and she moaned into his mouth.

He pressed her down to the bed and she could feel something hard against her thigh. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him in tighter. She shifted her legs and he fell between them. He left her lips and moved down to her neck, licking and nipping. When he hit a particularly sensitive spot right below her ear, her hips rolled up and he could feel the heat between her legs rubbing his very hard erection. This sensation caused Hermione to roll her hips again; his hard member between her legs felt so good.

At this point, Remus snapped. He started grinding into her and working his way down her body. The blasted clothes were in his way, so he ripped them off. Hermione was getting excited; this was so unlike Remus, but she supposed it was part of the beast in him. The things he was doing to her, she could feel herself getting even more wet.

Remus smelled this too and bent down so his face was between her legs. One lick all the way up her slit was not enough for him. Once he tasted her, he was addicted. She was making the most beautiful noises and she just kept getting wetter the more he licked.

Hermione could feel his tongue slide into her and when he found his pace he started to curl it upwards, hitting her g-spot. She nearly screamed when he hit it the first time and when he kept doing it, she lost all coherent thought.

He could feel her hands pulling his hair hard, and that only egged him on to continue. He felt her legs starting to shake and then a warm gush of sweet liquid filled his mouth. He drank it down and could only compare it to ambroisa. He knew he had to mark her; the need was overwhelming.

"Hermione, I want to mark you, but if you don't want me to tell me now and I will stop."

"Please, Remus, I want you to."

"Do you know what you are asking? I will bite you and leave a mark on your skin. From now on everyone will know you belong to me. No one will be able to touch you without experiencing my wrath. You will not be able to take any other lovers without me killing them. You will be scented. Other werewolves will be able to smell that you are mine. You could also turn into a werewolf. You may not, because I am in my human form, but there is always a possibility. For the rest of your life, while I am alive, you will be mine."

"Where will you bite me?"

"To mark you as my mate, I have to bite you in an intimate place; right here." He pointed to her inner thigh, right where her leg met with her body. "It will also hurt a lot and will take a long time to heal. You will have a scar there for the rest of your life. Please be sure this is what you really want. Once I do this, there is no turning back. I will even look for you when I am in my werewolf form."

"Does this mean we will...you know, while you're a werewolf?"

"If I find you, yes. If I mark you and I find you and anyone tries to stop me from mating with you, I will kill them. That is my nature. Can you live the rest of your life with only me as your lover and me possibly killing all others?"

Hermione thought for a moment before she looked straight into Remus' eyes and said, "Yes, I have never been more sure in my life."

Remus growled and kissed her roughly. He once again found himself between her legs.

"Are you ready? This will hurt, probably worse than you've ever felt before."

"Just do it already, make me yours!"

Remus felt his canines growing in his mouth and he sank them into her soft flesh and Hermione let out a piercing scream. She did the natural thing and tried to struggle away from the thing that was causing her pain. Remus' teeth stayed sunk in her skin and he reached up with his hands and pinned her to the bed to cease her struggling. Finally he felt her stop and she relaxed. He sat up and saw that she had passed out. Then he saw the blood running down between her legs and onto the bed. "My gods, what have I done?" he though to himself. He quickly covered her body and picked her up, running all the way to the hospital wing. Once inside, he screamed for Madame Pomfrey and she came running out of her office.

"Goodness boy, what's all the fuss?"

"I bit her."

"WHAT?"

"I said, I bit her. She's still bleeding. Please help her."

"I'll do my best, I think it would be best if you went and got the headmaster right away." Madame Pomfrey could have easily floo'd Professor Dumbledore, but the poor boy really needed a distraction.

"Before you go, where did you bite her?"

Remus walked up to the bed and pointed between her legs. Madame Pomfrey nodded her head and shooed him out. If he bit this girl where she thought he did, it could only mean one thing. She cleaned the girls wounds and gave her a potion to help the blood clot; she then gave her another to help with the pain. She knew there was nothing she could give the poor girl to help with the healing. That would happen on its own, in its own time. Albus and Remus came bursting through the doors and ran to the girl's bed.

"Poppy, Remus has told me a very interesting tale. How is she?"

"She is resting now. I have done all can for her. She will be fine, but she will have a scar there." They closed the curtains around Hermione's bed and Remus could hear them whispering. He heard the sheets rustle and then Professor Dumbledore say, "Oh my!" Remus was getting really nervous. They could expell him for this, and then what would he do? He wanted to be near Hermione. He started to get agitated; they were keeping him away from her. Just then the two adults stepped out and Remus stepped forward. He could see Hermione laying on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

"I will get my stuff packed right away, sir, and be gone before morning."

"Why ever would you do a thing like that, dear boy?"

"I knowingly bit another student, sir. She could turn into a werewolf. I might have made her into a monster, just like me."

"I don't think you did it maliciously, did you?" Remus shook his head. "In fact, looking at the wound and where it is at, I say it was done for the complete opposite reason. I do need to ask you a couple of questions, though." Remus nodded his head this time.

"Do you truly love her?"

Remus looked straight into Professor Dumbledore's eyes and answered confidently. "With all of my heart, sir."

"Very, very good. Secondly, did you tell her all that this could and will entail?"

"I explained everything to her, sir."

"Last question and most importantly, did she make this decision or did you?" Remus went to answer, but Professor Dumbledore held up his hand and continued, "If she made it, you will be very happy together, if you made it, then you know she will hate you and never want to be near you, while you will long only for her. You would in effect be in hell for the rest of your life." Professor Dumbledore stopped and waited for Remus.

"It was my decision, sir. Completely my decision. In fact, I had to beg him to do it," the voice from the bed answered. Both men spun around to look at Hermione trying to sit up in the bed. Remus rushed to her side and hugged her. She felt like she was meant to be there. Professor Dumbledore smiled at the couple and watched as Remus snuggled into bed with Hermione. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office when she heard Hermione talking. Seeing the couple in the bed she started to berate Remus. Professor Dumbledore held up his hand again and motioned for her to follow him.

"Poppy, I think it would be best if we let them be."

"Albus, he is lying with her in the bed."

"Poppy, she is his. He has marked her and both of us know what that means. I will inform Minerva and make new arrangements for their sleeping situation. It will be hard to explain why two students of the opposite sex are sleeping in the same room from now on."

"Why do they have to sleep in the same room, Albus? Can't they just see each other each morning?"

"If Remus thinks for any reason that Hermione is in trouble or that another male is trying to get her, he will kill, Poppy, regardless if he is a werewolf or not. That is another problem we must address. When he changes, he will stop at nothing to find her. He knows her scent now and has also marked her with his scent. His friends need to be told, otherwise their lives could be in danger. If they are together all the time, except on the full moon, then he will be more calm."

"What do we do on the full moon?"

"We get her as far away from the castle as possible. Like I said, if he finds her, there will be only two things he will know. One, she is his mate and two, anyone else around is competition."

"Oh, Merlin!"

"I will go and inform Minerva immediatley; please call me when Hermione is ready to leave the hospital wing."

Professor Dumbledore walked down the hall and stopped in front of the painting of Cathal the Fierce, a vicious Highland warrior. He always chuckled at Minerva's choice of guardian for her entrance. He knocked and waited for her to answer. She opened the door and stepped back, letting him enter. Half and hour later, he stepped back out and gave her a small smile of comfort.

"Don't fret, Minerva, all will be well. It will work out and I truly believe it was meant to be." He walked back to his own room and set to working on the new arrangements.

In the hosptial wing, Remus kept saying over and over how sorry he was.

"Remus, if you don't shut up with the sorry's, I will give you something to be sorry about. I wanted this, I asked for it, I would do it again a thousand times over. So quit with the martyr act and kiss me!" Remus chuckled and gladly obeyed. He and Hermione settled down to sleep for the night, still tightly holding on to one another.

The morning sun shone through the windows and onto the sleeping couple. They blinked and slowly opened their eyes. Looking at one another, they smiled and started to kiss. Madame Pomfrey came in and interupted their snogging session.

"Time to check you, my dear." Remus gave a low growl, his eyes flashed yellow and he looked like he wanted to kill. Madame Pomfrey looked slightly shocked and took a step back. Hermione looked at Remus and gave him a smack on the arm.

"Remus, apologize!"

Remus looked ashamed for what he had just done and apologized to Madame Pomfrey.

"Mr. Lupin, it is quite alright. It was my fault for interrupting you; I should have known better. You were only reacting naturally. Do not feel bad." The mediwitch proceeded to examine Hermione while Remus watched on intently, making sure she was doing nothing to Hermione that she or he did not like.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had seen the whole thing and Minerva was slightly shocked at Remus' behavior. He was always such an intelligent, quiet student, never giving anyone any trouble, but he was also a werewolf. A vicious beast wrapped in a shell of a mild-mannered, caring man. She knew he was always going to be this protective of Hermione from now on.

When Poppy was finished she signalled to the two professors to join them.

"How are you, my dear? You gave your poor grandfather quite a scare."

Remus' eyes bulged out, "Gr...grandfather?"

"Why yes, my boy. I did have a child, you know, and she had a child, thus myself having grandchildren, more specifically a granddaughter." Hermione reached over and gave her grandfather a hug and could feel her tears welling up at him calling her his granddaughter.

Remus took it all in. He had just condemned Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter to a life with a beast. He rubbed his face on his hands and wanted to run. He felt a soft warm hand on his arm and looked to see both Hermione and Professor Dumbledore smiling at him.

Professor Dumbledore wanted to put the boy at ease. "Anyone who looks at the two of you can see you are in love. I also know my granddaughter, and I know she can be very stubborn when she sets her mind to something; she got that from her grandmother. I am thrilled that she has someone to love and protect her at such a young age, and for the rest of her life. I couldn't have picked a better man for her. I have to ask you, though, to please hold off having children until after you are married and please wait to get married until you both have graduated. I also must encourage you to tell your friends what has happened. They need to know. That is all. I believe Madame Pomfrey is ready to release the patient." Professor Dumbledore started to walk out the door and turned to the couple. "By the way, your new rooms will be behind the portrait of the pack of wolves inside the Gryffindor common room. Your password will be Faolan!" He had a twinkle in his eyes and he turned and walked out.

Remus looked at Hermione and gave her a questioning look. "Why would he choose Faolan to be our password?"

"Faolan means wolf." Hermione smiled and snuggled down to Remus.

"Why would he choose that as our password?"

"Because that is what I am."

"What do you mean?"

"You and your friends aren't the only ones who can change. I have been an animagus since the middle of my 6th year. My animagus form is a silver wolf."

"You were the wolf I chased after when I was a werewolf? You were in heat? You were also the same wolf we brought into our dorm?"

"Yes, yes and yes." Remus just shook his head and smiled.

Remus asked Hermione, "What should we tell our friends happened?"

"The truth."

"Do you know what could happen to you, if word got out that you were a werewolf's mate? I won't have your life ruined like that."

"Little late for that now. Besides, I chose this, I really don't care what others think. Do you really think your friends will leave us because of this?"

"No."

"Well then, what's your excuse?"

Remus let out a deep and hardy laugh and hugged the vivacious girl laying beside him. "Nothing, nothing at all."


	11. Finding Out

The rest of the gang woke up early and snuck to the girls dorms. Sirius and James thought it would be a good idea to "wake" Hermione and Remus up. Lily went to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. When they opened up the room and yelled surprise, no one was there. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and lewdly commented, "Moony must have worked up an appetite and they are in the great hall already." Lily smacked his arm and rolled her eyes as they all headed down for breakfast.

Remus and Hermione were excused from the hospital wing just after breakfast started. They had to walk a little slower because of Hermione's injury, which caused her to walk with a limp. They pushed the doors open and made their way to their seats. James nudged Sirius and they both watched Hermione limp to her seat by Lily.

"So Moony, things get a little rough last night? I know you're an animal and all, but you've got the poor girl limping this morning!" James said to his blushing friend.

"That didn't happen last night." Remus was so red he matched the Gryffindor house colours.

Sirius looked at him in disbelief. "Yes, of course, I always make girls limp and sore when I do nothing to them, too." Remus mumbled something and looked down at his bowl of porridge.

Further down the table Lily and Hermione were talking.

"Lily, I'm telling you, we didn't have sex. We slept beside each other, but not the other thing."

"Alright, I believe you. What I don't understand is why not? We heard a bunch of moaning, so it couldn't have been that he repulsed you."

"No, he doesn't repulse me at all, in fact the complete opposite. That moaning you heard was Remus giving me one of the best back rubs I've ever had."

"Ok, we better get going before we're late for DADA." Both girls grabbed their books and followed the rest of the students heading out to classes.

In class, Lily sat by Hermione and the two copied notes. They had a double DADA class three days a week with the Slytherins. The first day was note-taking and practical theory, the second, wand movement and wording and the third they would put everything together and practice the spells on each other or some other object if it was too dangerous to practice on other people. Hermione liked this method of learning, but she already knew most of these spells because of the DA and since she had already completed half of her 7th year in her own time.

Today they finished their note-taking and Professor Right announced they would do some practice dueling. It had been announced a couple of days earlier that a dueling club would be starting. Hermione smiled when she remembered the dueling club she had been a part of. She, Harry and Ron had all practiced wandless magic as part of their training for the club, DA and the final battle. They hadn't really gotten a chance to use it before the final battle erupted. Hermione was almost as good as Harry, who seemed to be a natural at it. She snapped out of her day dream when she heard her name and Lucius Malfoys called to pair off.

"Sir, I don't think it's fair to pair Hermione off with Malfoy. He tends to fight dirty and she is new to this school. It would only be fair for her to first see what kind of dueler she is going up against."

"Mr. Black, when you are dueling an emeny, do you get to see what their technique is like or watch them duel someone else first?"

"No, sir."

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger?"

"Now bow, wands at the ready. You will keep it clean and no Unforgivables, is that understood?" Both nodded their heads in understanding. Lucius smirked to his friends and commented how easy this win would be.

"Begin!" Professor Right shouted.

_"Serpensortia!"_

_"Relashio!"_

_"Sectumseptra!"_

_"Protego!"_

This went on for a little while; Lucius firing spells at Hermione and her blocking them. Lucius was looking more and more smug and decided he was growing bored. He wanted to end this and threw another spell at her.

_"Impedimenta!"_ The spell hit Hermione and everything slowed down. Lucius then yelled, _"Expelliarmus!" _Hermione's wand flew to him and he smiled at the rest of the Slytherins.

"Well, Professor, it seems that Miss Granger no longer has her wand, so I guess that means I win this duel." Lucius was being very condescending and arrogant.

James, Sirius and Remus all shook their heads and felt bad for Hermione. The spell lifted off her and her movements went back to normal.

She stood up and rubbed her hands together in a ball. Quickly, she started opening her hands more and in between them was a fireball. It only took a couple of seconds until it was the size of a softball. She called out to Lucius.

"Lucius, I do believe I am still in this duel!" Everyone turned and looked at her, astonished. She then blew the fireball towards Lucius. It surrounded him and grew in size.

Lucius yelled out,_ "Waddiwasi!" _while pointing to various objects around the room. Several of these were weapons that were hanging on the walls. Hermione's instincts took over and she jumped into the air, doing a back flip. She landed on Professor Right's desk and spun around to face Lucius. Everyone watching gasped; it seemed that everything was going in slow motion. She had a feral look in her eyes and she crouched down looking ready to pounce.

Remus had been watching and he was fighting the urge to shred Lucius. Hermione looked to be holding her own, but he was having trouble fighting his instincts to protect her.

Hermione held up her hand and yelled out, _"Reducto!" _All of the objects that Lucius had sent towards her blasted away and dissintegrated. She stood on the desk and again held out her hand. She casually flicked her wrist and ropes came flying around Lucius. She then turned her palm over and Lucius flipped in the air and was suspended midair. She hopped off the table and bowed to Lucius and then to Professor Right.

Professor Right had been quiet this whole time. He went over to Lucius and released him, taking back Hermione's wand before giving it to her.

"Miss Granger, where did you learn to do wandless magic?"

"By reading and practicing it."

"You mean to tell me that you learned to do a nearly impossible thing just by reading it and practicing?"

"Yes, sir."

"You do realize that most adult wizards can't do what you just did, even with years of learning and practice? Although it shouldn't come as a surprise, considering who your grandfather is." The class started whispering at this point and Hermione just smiled at the professor.

Class was almost finished when a note came fluttering down onto Hermione's desk. She put it on her lap and opened it. It simply said, "I really need to talk to you. Meet me at dinner in the main entrance. SS" Hermione knew who this was. She looked towards Severus and saw he was looking ahead. She gave him a small smile and went back to work. He acknowledged that he saw with a small, unnoticable nod.

The bell went and the class poured out. The day went fairly quickly and before she knew it, it was time to head down for dinner. She lagged behind and told the rest she would meet up with them. She came to the entrance and saw Severus leaning against a wall.

"What did you need to talk to me about? I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You are a person and no one deserves to be treated the way you have. Is that all you wanted?"

"No, the real reason I asked you here was to see if you could teach me how to use wandless magic. Even in my own house I am not accepted and am sometimes caught with a disadvantage. My housemates think it is funny to take my wand away and practice certain spells on me."

"Oh, Severus, that is awful."

"I didn't ask for your pity. Can you teach, me or not?"

"Yes, I can. Meet me in the hall leading to the potions classroom tomorrow night at nine. If you are late, I will know you weren't serious. I won't tell anyone what we are doing and you can tell your friends that you hexed me. Sound fair enough to you?"

"Yes, that is acceptable."

Hermione walked away mumbling, "Always the same old Snape, you haven't changed much."

Severus thought it was strange that she would say this, he had only just met her. Shaking is head he went into the Great Hall and sat down by Lucius.

Hermione went to the loo and then into the Great Hall. She sat beside Lily and had a fairly uneventful dinner.

In the common room later, Lily and Hermione were almost finished with their homework when one of the other 7th year guys came up and sat beside Hermione. He put his arm around her shoulders and started to whisper in her ear. She shifted away from him and smiled politely. He shifted closer and placed one of his hands on hers.

"Ummm, Walter, right? I'm kind of seeing someone right now. Could you kindly move over and take your hands off of me?"

"I don't see anyone around here looking cozy with you, except me. I also haven't heard of you hooking up with anyone, so it can't be that serious."

"Actually it is very serious and I will not ask you again to take your hands off of me." Walter leered at her. Remus heard the last of the conversation and saw Hermione wiggling away from Walter. Walter had a reputation as a ladies man, but where he and Sirius differed was that Sirius knew to stop when a lady said no. Remus watched as Walter tried to kiss Hermione and she smacked him. Walter was not the type to let a female hit him and get away with it. He drew his hand back the room resounded with a crack. Hermione fell to the ground and grabbed her cheek. Remus growled and both James and Sirius looked at their friend, surprised. He stood up and stalked over to Hermione and Walter. He grabbed Walter by the collar and lifted the poor man up off the couch and hung him in the air. Walter was looking a little scared.

James and Sirius ran over and tried calming their friend down.

"Remus, just put him down. Whatever it is, we can all talk about it."

"Come on, Remus, don't do anything stupid."

Remus continued to stare into the mans eyes and growl. Walter was looking very scared by this time and tried to reason with his housemate.

"She was looking like she needed some stess relief." This was totally the wrong thing to say and Remus threw Walter onto the couch and circled the mans throat with his hands. Someone yelled to go and get Professor McGonagall. Remus could only think that this scum was trying to harm his mate. Walter was still pinned to the couch by Remus when Professor McGonagall came running into the room. She gasped at the sight before her. Remus was still choking Walter, who was turning a pale shade of blue.

"Mr.Lupin, unhand Mr. Ryerson right this instant!" Remus ignored his head of house. The rage he felt was almost threatening to overwhelm him. Hermione got her focus back and saw what Remus was doing. She walked over to him, but before she could get there, Sirius grabbed her around the waist.

"Don't go near him. I never seen him this way before, not even in his other form." Hermione knew what Sirius meant, but she also knew that she could calm him down.

"Put me down, Sirius."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Hermione walked towards Remus and Professor McGonagall yelled at her to stop.

"Miss Granger, please stay away from Mr. Lupin. There is no telling what he may do. I think we will have to call Professor Dumbledore to stun him. He would be the only one powerful enough."

"Professor, let me try and talk to him first." Hermione placed her hand on Remus' arm and he spun around to look at her and growl. The moment he growled Hermione said sternly, "Remus, that is enough. I am fine, I am unharmed. There is no reason for this nonsense. Stop it, now."

Remus could see his mate standing before him and knew she was saying something, but he couldn't tell what she was saying. He started to feel calmer the more she talked to him. He realized what he was doing and released Walter, who immediately scurried away. He reached over to Hermione and started to look her over. Hermione let him inspect her. She knew he needed to do this, as her mate. He needed to see that she was unharmed. Everyone in the common room watched as Remus felt over Hermione's body and sniffed her. He then rubbed his face into hers and nuzzled her neck.

Professor Dumbledore had stepped into the room when Remus released Walter and had seen him checking over Hermione. Professor McGonagall stepped over to him and quietly asked, "Is this normal, Albus?"

"Perfectly, my dear. She is after all his mate and his instincts tell him he needs to protect her and make sure she is not harmed. I wouldn't expect anything less from him. She is perfectly safe with him." He turned and walked out of the room again.

Remus put his hand on her cheek and noticed the red mark and heat that was still there. He growled again and James and Sirius, who had been kneeling beside the couple, stepped back. Hermione looked into Remus' eyes and put her hand on his cheek.

"Remus, I am fine. This mark will heal. Please don't do anything that will take you away from me. You are scaring me, please calm down." Hermione said quietly to him. Remus finally registered what she was saying and realized that he was scaring her. He hugged onto her and promised, "I will never do anything to harm you and I won't be seperated from you. I love you too much."

"I love you too, Remus."

The couple sat on the couch holding each other. James, Lily and Sirius all sat near Remus and Hermione. The rest of the group watched the couple snuggle into each other and soon Hermione drifted off to sleep. Remus picked her up and carried her into their new rooms.


	12. Telling the Boys

Remus came back into the common room an hour later. He sat on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew his friends wanted and deserved an explanation.

Sirius and James came over and sat around him.

"What's up, mate? That was some display of animalosity. Never did like that Walter prat. Way to poncey, if you ask me."

"Sirius, you say that about everyone who gives you competition with the ladies."

"Yeah, well even if he didn't, he still is a dodgey character. I think most tolerate him because he's in Gryffindor. That is the one and only time I think the sorting hat totally screwed up on its choice. He's a Slytherin all the way."

"Regardless of what you think he should be, he is a Gryffindor and I shouldn't have attacked a fellow house member."

"Why did you attack him and why didn't you get expelled or even a detention?"

"He was hitting on Hermione."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean, that's it?"

"You went berk on the guy because he wanted to have a little slap and tickle with Mi?" Remus growled at his messy haired friend.

"Hey, easy, I wasn't the one hitting on her!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just got so furious when I saw him over by her and when she pushed him away and he attacked her, I lost it."

"You have got it bad, mate. And I thought Prongsie here was loopy over Evans."

"You don't know the half of it."

"Well tell us all of it. It's not like we're going to abandon you. I think we've proven we're pretty trustworthy blokes."

"Yes, you have, I couldn't ask for better friends." Remus ran his hands through his hair again, for the millionth time that night. "This is hard; where to start?"

"I always found that the beginning is the best place."

"Thank you, Pads, you are the master of the obvious."

"Hey, just trying to give our fuzzy friend here a bit of advice."

"Ok, if you two want to hear it, then shut up. I am having a hard enough time as it is. You have to promise you will hear the whole thing first before you jump on me and start hexing me."

"Of course. Why would we want to hex you, it's not like you went and bit her or anything."

Remus looked at both his friends with a pained expression and put his face into his hands.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me you bit the poor girl? What were you thinking, Moony? What made you go stupid all of a sudden? I can't believe this, of all the things..."

"Pads, settle down. You're not helping. He feels bad enough already." Both men looked over to their sandy haired friend who was sobbing quietly into his hands. James placed his arm around his friends shoulders.

"What happened mate? You know we'll never stop being friends, right?"

"I fell in love."

"You fell in love with her, so you bit her?"

"Not helping, Pads."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll listen to all you have to say, but if I don't like it, I'm not promising I won't hex."

"We were on her bed and I was giving her a back massage. She was making all kinds of noises and it was driving me insane. Next thing I know we're snogging like it's going out of style. I had this overwhelming urge to mark her. I've never felt like that with any other girl before; it was almost driving me nuts. I asked her if I could and I figured she would scream at me and throw me out of the room. I even explained to her what it all would mean and how it would feel and where I would have to mark her. Do you know what she said? She said for me to mark her, to make her mine and then she opened her legs so I could. All rational thought had already left and I just went on instinct. She passed out and I brought her to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore found out what happened. I was expecting to be kicked out of school, but the headmaster just smiled at us. This morning I almost bit Madame Pomfrey's head off for upsetting Hermione and Professor Dumbledore came in and told us he arranged for us to share a dorm from now on. Then there was the incident in the common room and here we are."

"Wow, you dog you." Remus looked at his girl-crazy friend and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but why would you go berk just because you shagged a girl? You have shagged girls before, not a lot mind you, and you always act all prude, but I know you are no virgin."

"We didn't shag at all, at least not yet. I marked her. A werewolf mates for life. We mark our mates and that way we can scent them out and others can tell if someone is already taken. I had to bite her in an intimate spot in order to mark her. From now on, any one who hits on her or is getting too comfortable with her, I will want to kill them."

"Ahhh, that explains Walter."

"That about sums it up. It will be even worse when I transform. My senses will be heightened and I will know my mate is around some place and want to mate."

"Tough luck for her. What can we do to help?"

"Keep being my friends. When I transform, make sure Mi is as far away from here as possible, although I think the headmaster has that covered already. Just make sure I don't do anything stupid in general; keep control of me."

"You weren't exactly controllable back there, mate. It seemed that only Mi could get you to calm down."

"She will be the only one who can get me to calm down. I need to know that she is safe and only she can give me that proof. One other thing is that there is a possibilty she may turn also. We have to wait until the next full moon to find out if she is going to be cursed."

"Oh man, if this wasn't complicated enough."

"That isn't the end. She is also the headmaster's granddaughter."

"Moony, when you mess up, you go all the way. I didn't know he was married or even had kids.''

"Neither did I." The three boys sat on the couch for a while absorbing all that had happened and all that they had learned. A figure in the shadows stepped out and walked to the couches.

"Remus, stop worrying about what my grandfather will think. He has too much respect for you three to ever hate you. Besides, you know he isn't that kind of person."

"How can you be taking this so calmly, when I could have turned you. Aren't you furious with me?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head full of bouncy curls. "No, should I be? I want to show you something." Hermione lifted up her top part way and slid down the side of her pants to expose her hip. There on her hip was a nasty looking scar. The other two whistled and Remus immediately bristled.

"Easy, Moony. We were just commenting on your girlfriends battle wound there. That looks pretty nasty, where did you get it from?"

Remus knew as soon as he saw it, what it was. He had a similar looking wound on his shoulder. He looked to James and said, "It's a werewolf bite."

"That's where you bit her?"

Remus looked to Mi, to get her permission to tell where he had bit her. She nodded her head.

"I bit her on the inside of her leg. Some other wolf had to have bitten her."

All three males waited for Hermione to explain. Remus could feel the jealousy welling up and Hermione could see his facial expressions changing.

"You better stop that train of thought right now, Remus John Lupin."

James and Sirius laughed at their friend for getting in trouble with his girlfriend, though they were amazed that he settled down as soon as she told him to.

"Yes, I was bitten by another werewolf, but I wasn't marked. He was biting me to kill me. We were in a battle and I was helping my friend, who was also a werewolf. The other one attacked him and he was already weak from fighting. I watched as half of his back was ripped out, then the werewolf turned on me and bit me. I felt like I was going to pass out, but I was going to make sure that bastard came down with me, so I cast the killing curse. I pushed him off and crawled to my friend, where I watched him die." Hermione left out that her friend she watched die was Remus and what he had said to her. The next part she knew she would have to tell a half truth. "I got myself to safety and a nurse fixed me up. When the next full moon came, I had my grandfather and Aunt Minerva lock me up and waited to transform, but I never did. I told my grandfather and Aunt Minerva and he said that meant I probably wouldn't."

Remus listened to her story. He had seen the scar before, but he felt it wasn't any of his business to ask her about it. "You know this means that you won't transform. If you didn't transform the first time, you won't at all."

"I thought anyone who was bitten would be transformed?"

"Not necessarily. There are very few people who will not. They carry a gene that protects them. No one really knows how, it's kind of like the people who survived the black plague. Researchers found that they carried a gene that fought off the plague and even went as far to test other diseases with the gene. It was found that whatever disease came in contact with the gene, the disease would be destroyed. But they haven't been able to replicate the gene. They found it can only occur naturally and it's very rare." Hermione, James and Sirius looked at Remus and James shook his head. Remus was very smart and retained whatever he read.

"So, you're saying Mi will not become a werewolf? Then what are you so worried for?"

"I didn't know she carried around the gene until just now. This is actually very good news. It means any kids we have will be immune to lycanthropy."

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking about kids?" Sirius would get the heebie jeebies whenever someone mentioned long term commitment.

Hermione laughed at her nervous friend. Remus got a lopsided grin on his face and decided to tease Sirius.

"Well, Pads, we are already each others mates. Werewolves mate for life, so I know I won't be choosing anyone else and hopefully neither will Hermione." Remus looked at Hermione, who was shaking her head no. "Why not talk about kids? I definately want some." This time Hermione was nodding her head. "You never know there, Padfoot, you could end up like James and I and find a girl you want to settle down with and start a family. You know, make the "big" commitment with." Remus and James were both watching Sirius slowly turn green and loving every minute of it.

Hermione was remembering what had happened to the Sirius that she knew in the future. "Sirius, you should never dismiss something just because it scares you. You never know what the future may hold and if you have a chance to do something, no matter how scary it is, you should take a chance at it because you may never get another opportunity again."

The three boys thought about what Hermione had just said. She had more wisdom than most people twice her age. She had the kind of wisdom that only came with experience, but where would someone her age get that kind of experience? The three boys brushed it off as Hermione just being really smart.

Hermione said goodnight to everyone and turned to Remus. "Will you be very long?"

"No, I'll be right there."

"Goodnight, James; goodnight, Sirius. See you two in the morning."

She walked into the room and closed the door. As soon as the other two heard the door click shut, they rounded on Remus.

"So, Moony, you get to share a room with your totally hot girlfriend. Can't say I see any down side to that. In fact, I think I may just have to go around biting random girls so I can share a room with them," Sirius said.

"Padfoot, you need to get another hobby besides girls. Dumbledore put us together for everyone else's safety. If I know where she is and I can see she is safe, then I'll be a little calmer."

James was trying to understand what his friend just told them. "Let me see if I understand this correctly. You have to be around your girlfriend all the time, so you can see that she is ok and no guy is trying to hit on her? If you can see she is ok, then you won't go nutters? What about the full moons?"

"You've got it in one go. As for the full moons, we still have to keep her away, but I won't be as aggressive if I have been around her all the time before then. We need to be around each other all the time for the first little while so we can establish our relationship and get our pheremones in sync so we will be able to find one another no matter what. Once that is done, then we can be apart for short periods of time, but we will still need to be around each other right before the full moon, or I will turn into the worlds scariest beast; even all the women with pms wouldn't compare to me." All three laughed at this statement. Sirius was always teasing Remus that he was just like a woman, he turned into a scary beast once a month. But Sirius said he would rather take on Remus in his werewolf form than any woman at that time of the month.

Remus stood up and said goodnight to his two best friends and went into the room to join Hermione.

"There goes one lucky bloke. I would gladly sacrifice myself for that kind of reward." Sirius was smiling and thinking of what Remus could be doing with Hermione's gorgeous body.

"You had better not let Remus hear you say that or we will be one Maurader short. It would be such a shame to have to go and take your name off the map because Remus killed you off." James was cautioning Sirius, but laughing at the same time.

The two men went into their dorm and laid down. It was strange to be the only ones in there. Remus was with Hermione now and Peter still wasn't back from his home. James drifted off to sleep thinking about Lily and what he would do with her if he had the same opportunity as Remus. Sirius fell asleep thinking about which girl he should try and go after next.


	13. First Full Moon

The days flew by and before they knew it, it was the week of the full moon. Everytime Remus caught Hermione's scent he would start to shake and sweat. It was getting almost impossible to hold back the werewolf, who kept wanting to emerge. He could smell his mate. Lily had been brought up to date on everything and was helping Hermione out. It took a combined effort of everyone to keep Remus and Hermione from being alone together. Hermione started sleeping in Lily's room and Sirius, James and Peter, who had returned, stayed with Remus.

The day of the full moon Professor Dumbledore moved Hermione to a location that no one knew of but him. Remus paced the hospital wing all day and when night fell the four friends headed for the Shrieking Shack. Remus was even more agitated than usual.

"Moony, you have got to calm down; you're making me antsy."

"I can't; it feels like my insides are going to crawl out. It's like I have millions of fire ants under my skin."

"Isn't that the usual feeling you get right before you transform?"

"Yes, Peter, but this time I feel like I'm going crazy." Remus ran his fingers through his hair and yelled out, "GODS, I can't stand this. I'm going to loose it. I can't control this feeling. I've gotta get out of here." He started for the door when his other three friends jumped on him and held him down. He fought against them and soon they found themselves in a losing battle.

"We're going to have to restrain him."

"I don't want to do that to him, we have never had to before."

"I know, but he doesn't seem to be calming down." James quickly grabbed some shackles they kept there, just for that purpose. It was the first time they ever had to use them. Remus fought his restraints and at the same time started to transform. Within a few seconds his transformation was over and left on the ground was a shackled werewolf howling pitifully. The other three quickly changed into their animagus forms and laid down with their friend. They knew they wouldn't be able to sleep because despite being shackled, Remus was still a wild and very powerful beast. Remus tried several times during the night to break free, but the bonds held. When morning came, Remus jumped up in his human form, still shackled.

"Let me out of here, quick. I need to get dressed. Hurry!"

"What?" Srius was still in his Padfoot form, so he quickly changed back and looked at Remus. He was just waking up and trying to figure out what had Remus all jumpy. James came into the room, having just been out for a run as Prongs. Remus was still pulling at the shackles. They were used to seeing their friend without clothing as it happened each full moon.

"Let me out, NOW!"

"Time to take you outside Remus? Hold on, we'll let you go to the loo soon enough."

"It's not that, imbicile, " Remus never got to finish the sentence. Hermione entered the room and looked at Remus' naked form. She ran up and hugged him and released his shackles. He immediately grabbed her and started to sniff her and look her over, not missing an inch of her body. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall came into the shack and Professor McGonagall gasped at seeing a very naked Remus feeling all over Hermione.

"MR.LUPIN, GET YOUR CLOTHING ON THIS INSTANT!"

James, Sirius and Peter were all laughing at their shocked head of house. She went over to pull Hermione away from Remus so he could change when he lashed out at her. He pulled Hermione towards him and pushed her behind him to protect her. He stood growling at all the occupants in the room. Professor McGonagall was shocked.

"Albus, aren't you going to do something? Poor Miss Granger, what if he hurts her? You must do something, he is not thinking rationally."

"Minerva, he is only doing what is natural to him. I have no intention of separating the two of them. She is safer with him than anywhere else. I think we should leave the two of them alone."

"Bu... but Professor," Peter stuttered out, "Hermione has been hurt!" Everyone looked to where Peter was pointing and noticed Hermione holding her arm. There was blood running down it and a large piece of wood sticking out. When Remus had pushed her behind him, he pushed her into part of a broken table and one of the large chunks got embedded into her arm. Remus had smelled the blood, but his first instinct was to protect her and keep her with him. He turned around and saw she was injured. He cradled her and tried to soothe her. He was making cooing noises and light affectionate grunts and growls.

Professor Dumbledore carefully approached the couple to see if he could heal Hermione's wound, when suddenly Remus jumped up and swung at the older wizard. Professor Dumbledore fell onto his butt and Remus stood in front of Hermione growling loudly and staring down all of the males in the room.

"Albus, are you alright?"

"I am perfectly fine, Minerva. I do believe I was just very stupid. I should know better than to approach a werewolf's mate when it is injured, especially if it is the opposite sex as myself."

"Professor, maybe one of us could try and help her. We are Remus' best friends. after all."

"I wouldn't recommend it. Right now he only recognizes Hermione. She is his mate and she is injured. You would be considered a threat and competition. I believe it is best if we get Poppy."

"Sir, why is he still acting like Moony, like an animal, but he looks like Remus?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I do have a very strong theory. I don't think it was a good idea to keep them apart for the full moon. He isn't going to be appeased until he knows that she is perfectly fine and he will not know that until he mates with her. I would have preferred they did this in more acceptable terms, but we are at a point now where we don't have a choice."

"Albus, you don't mean!"

"What are you talking about, sir?"

"I'm afraid that Mr.Lupin will have to mate with my granddaughter before he will resume his normal human state."

"You mean that Moony will, well you know, with Hermione, the way he is right now? He'll kill her if he mates with her as an animal. Can't we wait until he calms down?"

"No, Mr. Black. He will not calm down until he has done this and in fact I feel he will only get more protective of her for as long as this goes on. The faster it is done, the better for us all."

"What do you mean better; Hermione is going to be killed by him!"

"That is the last thing that he will do to her, but she will have to endure some pain in mating with a werewolf."

"He isn't in his werewolf form though, sir."

"No, he isn't, but all of his instincts concerning her are. His human form will have no control of his werewolf form when he is mating with her, therefore it will be rough and animalistic." Dumbledore looked at his granddaughter through sad and concerned eyes.

"I am sorry, my dear."

"It's alright. I know Remus will never hurt me. I think maybe after my arm is fixed, we should be left alone."

Madame Pomfrey came in and after convincing Remus she was going to help Hermione, quickly fixed her arm.

Everyone left and as Professor Dumbledore was leaving, Hermione asked him to ward, silence and seal the shack. She also asked him that if anything were to happen and Remus escaped while still in his werewolf mentality, that he was to make sure he couldn't hurt anybody. Albus knew what the girl was asking him and he knew he would need to take Remus down if it came to that, but would he be able to kill one of his students, especially one that the girl he considered his granddaughter had come to lov?. He knew that it almost killed her to ask him this, but it may just need to be done. If only his students could have normal teenage lives.


	14. Brooding

The moment Professor Dumbledore warded the shack, Remus looked to Hermione and inched towards her. Hermione was a little scared as to what was going to happen, but she knew that Remus would never hurt her; at least more than she could handle.

Remus nudged her with his head and she was pushed back slightly. He nudged her again and she ran her fingers through his hair. He growled at her and pushed her a little harder this time. Realization hit her. He wanted her to run. This was the way werewolves mated, much like normal wolves. He had to chase her, to prove his worth to mate with her.

Hermione ran to the other side of the room and instantly Remus was beside her. They kept this up for a while until Hermione was out of breath and exhausted. Remus pushed her down and was soon straddling her waist. Surprisingly, Hermione found herself becoming increasingly aroused and could feel the wetness between her legs. Remus must have caught the scent because the next thing she knew he was growling at her and ripping her clothes off. She was a little startled at first, but then realized he was growling in arousal and frustration.

She lifted her hands up to start unbuttoning his shirt, but he pushed her hands away. She then attempted to pull his head down for a kiss and he pushed her down and turned his head away. He made it clear that he was the dominant one in this relationship and nothing would happen without him initiating it. This was the opposite of Remus; this was Moony. Before she knew what was happening, Remus was between her naked thighs breathing deeply. She couldn't remember Remus taking off the rest of her clothing, but that was the last thing she thought as Remus' tongue slid slowly up her slit, her brain going blank after that. His tongue found her clit and he bit down lightly, causing Hermione to gasp in pleasure and pain. Remus went back to licking her and Hermione could feel the tension in her belly rising. Just as she thought she was going to explode, Remus jerked her around on her hands and knees and entered her roughly from behind.

The feel of him pounding into her from behind was exquisite. She could feel the tension building again. Remus was pounding harder and faster almost if he was possessed. Suddenly she felt him probing at her back entrance. His finger slid into her and she groaned. She knew when he added another finger, then a third. She was doing her best not to scream. The pleasure mixed with the pain was getting overwhelming. He continued to pound into her, despite the continous orgasms she was having. She could hear his breathing speed up and he pulled his fingers out of her arse. He grabbed both of her hips in a bruising grip and pounded into her so hard, she started to move across the floor. Her hands and knees were getting dirty and splintered, but she didn't care; what Remus was doing to her made her forget about all the other pain. Finally, Remus let out a low deep growl and leaned over her and bit down on her shoulder. She felt him pump a few more times into her and then collapse on her back. Hermione fell forward and Remus remained on her back. She carefully rolled over to see Remus had passed out on top of her. Hermione was tired, so she reached for her wand a few feet away and conjured a soft bed and blankets on the floor for them, where they both fell asleep.

Sometime later, Hermione woke up to sounds of footsteps. Thinking that someone was coming to the shack, she turned over to wake Remus only to realize that it was him pacing. She sat up and the sheets fell off of her naked torso. Remus, having heard her sit up, turned and looked at her gorgeous naked form.

"Oh gods, I am so so sorry." Remus fell to his knees and put his head into his hands. "If you never want to talk to me or see me again, I will understand. You even have my permission to curse me if I ever come near you again."

"Remus, stop this nonsense right now. I have nothing to regret about what we just did, other than we didn't do it earlier. I have to say when you let loose, you really know how to pleasure a girl. Why do you hold yourself back?"

"Because if I let the monster out I don't know if I'll be able to reign him in again. I have no control of him when he comes out. I don't want to hurt the ones I love, especially you."

"Do I look hurt to you?"

"No, but you don't understand..."

"Don't you dare but me, Remus John Lupin. Do I look hurt to you? I don't have a mirror, but if I did, I'm pretty sure it would show a female who has just been very thoroughly and deliciously shagged!" Hermione smirked at Remus and then stood up and walked over to him. Bending down beside him she placed her hand on his shoulder. Remus refused to look at her.

"Do you regret making me your mate? Or mating with me?" Hermione waited a few moments for Remus to answer and when he remained silent, she stood and dressed and headed out the door. Just as she got to the door, she turned to him and said, "I thought you should know that I don't regret any of it and would do it all over again a thousand times, but I promise I will leave you alone from now on, so don't worry about me getting in your way." She quietly shut the door and left Remus in the darkening room.

Remus sat there for a while lost in his thoughts. He was thinking over what she had asked him. Did she despise him? Revile him? He was a monster and now he had just proven that by taking her the way he had. He wanted their first time to be special, with romance, music, flowers, everything cliche; not animalistic, rough and loveless. As he played their whole conversation out in his head he realized she was waiting for an answer; he looked up and noticed the room was empty and dark. Her last words came rushing into his brain and he dropped his head onto the floor and slammed his fists into the uneven floorboards. Because of his insecurities and delay to answer her, he probably just lost the best thing to ever come into his life.

Hermione knew that Remus was over-thinking all that had happened. She knew it wasn't his fault and he did tend to be a little too hard on himself. She had learned while dealing with him in the future that it was best to let him brood over a problem for a while, then confront him again. She was going to give him his space, then when she saw he was relaxing, she would pounce. She smiled to herself, she would definitely need Lily's help for this plan to work and maybe even Severus', but only if it was absolutely necessary. She knew she couldn't use James, Sirius or Peter, as they would only let the secret slip to Remus.

Remus made his way back to the dorm and fell onto his bed, ignoring his friends' ribbing of how the night went. He snapped the curtains shut around his bed and when that didn't stop his friends, he placed a silencing spell around it as well. The other three looked at one another and then looked worriedly towards Remus' bed. James decided he would go and talk with Lily the next morning. She and Hermione were best friends, so maybe Hermione had said something to Lily about what had happened.

James had spoken to Lily, who didn't know any more than he did. The rest of the week passed by slowly and before she knew it, it was time for Hermione to meet with Severus. It was also time to put her plan into action. She was tired of seeing Remus depressed. He refused to eat, he barely slept and whenever she entered a room, he would leave. She had invited Lily to come to the session with Severus and the two girls made their way to the secret classroom. Once inside, they found Severus waiting for them. He was a little apprehensive about having two Gryffindors there, but relaxed when Hermione promised him that Lily would say nothing and she could even help.

The three started to practice wandless magic. Lily was also learning from Hermione and seemed to catch onto things fairly quickly. Severus was having some difficulty with a particular spell, but he kept practicing. Finally as they were getting ready to call it an evening, Severus got it. Both Hermione and Lily jumped up and down and gave the Slytherin a hug.

Severus had never been shown affection before and it felt strange to be squished between two females; muggleborns, to be more precise. His parents and all of the students in his house had always flaunted the fact that purebloods were far superior, but these two muggleborns had shown him more human decency than anyone he had ever met before. Not to mention the fact that they were brilliant. The only other person he knew of that came close to matching their intelligence was Narcissa Black and she was in Ravenclaw, where smart people always went. He often wondered why Lily and Hermione weren't sorted into Ravenclaw, but didn't dwell on the thoughts too long. He had agreed to help Hermione win Lupin back, if she needed him. He may have hated Potter and Black, but Lupin had never really taunted him; he didn't stop the taunting either, but Hermione clearly loved him and Severus had grown to love Hermione like a sister. He had siblings that were much older than he was and by the time he started Hogwarts, his brother and sisters were married with kids of their own; in fact a couple of his nieces and nephews were only a couple of years younger than himself. He also learned that for as much as Lily and Hermione studied, they had a wild streak in them. He didn't think it was possible and he didn't know when it happened, but these two girls had become more important to him than his own family and especially his own house. These were the sisters he always wanted. The girls stopped jumping and quickly apologized to Severus for hugging him. They knew he was a very private person and was uncomfortable with shows of emotion. He, however, relished the hug and shocked them when he in turn hugged them and said a genuine, "Thank you."

The two girls made it into the common room before the four boys pounced on them, demanding to know where they had been. Remus could smell something strange on Hermione. It smelled a lot like mens cologne.

"Into wearing mens cologne now?"

"Why yes, do you like it, and it's so cheap, too."

"What do you mean by cheap?"

"Well to achieve this smell, all I have to do is rub up against some random guy, and voila!"

Remus seethed at what Hermione had just told him and at the same time he was heart broken. He would kill the bastard who dared to even look at her.

"Oi, Lily, why do you smell like Hermione?"

"Because I decided to take up the sport of guy rubbing also. Geesh, your a bright one, Potter."

"Lily? I thought we were ok, we haven't fought or anything. I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"No, when Hermione and I say we rubbed a guy, it's girl speak for we hugged someone. Hermione went a little too far when she said it was a random guy and we do it all the time. Tonight was the first time, actually and we were just congratulating him on getting a spell he had been having a lot of trouble with. We were proud of him." Lily walked over to James and sat down in his lap. She whispered in his ear, "But I can show you what I do with a guy I know really well and am super proud of."

James shifted in his chair and looked to his friends, then picked Lily up and threw her over his shoulder and said to his friends, "Don't wait up for me!" Everyone laughed at the pair ascending the stairs to the boys dorm.

Sirius laughed nervously and decided he and Peter needed to get a late night snack from down in the kitchens. As he walked out the portrait hole, he winked at Hermione and the back of Remus.

Remus sat in uncomfortable silence before Hermione cleared her throat.

"Are you quite done with your brooding?" Remus nodded his head. "Good, because I for one am getting quite tired of it and so are all of your friends, even though they won't say anything. We are all very worried about you, but everyone knows if we bug you about it, you will just bury further into your shell." Remus listened to Hermione and knew what she was saying was right, but he still felt angry that she was talking to him like a little child. She continued to talk to him about how much his friends loved him and how she did, too. Sirius and Peter came back in time to hear Remus growl at Hermione. Sirius started to make his way to Hermione to help her if she needed it. Peter just stood there, holding all of the food. Before Sirius reached her, Hermione stood up and leaned towards Remus.

"Did you just growl at me? Out of anger?"

"Yes, you're pissing me off!"

"Well how about I piss you off some more?" A loud slap echoed through the common room and Remus' head snapped to the side. Sirius couldn't believe it, Hermione had just slapped Remus. He had only seen Remus this mad a couple of time before and it never turned out good. This time he was honestly scared for Hermione, but she either didn't notice Remus' anger or she didn't care. It turned out to be the latter.

"Don't you dare ever growl at me again, Remus John Lupin, or so help me, I will saw off your dick and nards with a very dull rusty spoon, and don't think I won't. You want to be angry at me fine, but don't you dare growl at me. I am your mate. I deserve your respect, not your contempt." Remus looked dejected and realized that Hermione was absolutely right, but it still bothered him that she smelled like another man, though he decided to keep it to himself.

Hermione sat beside Remus and put her head on his shoulder. She motioned for Peter and Sirius to bring all the food and then she instructed Remus to eat. He refused at first, but when he saw Hermione was not going to back down, he bit into a pumpkin pasty. It tasted so good to his starving stomach and soon he was devouring everything in front of him. Sirius and Peter watched in amazement as Remus ate and at the fact that Remus listened to Hermione and settled down. They both knew he was either whipped, in love, or both.


	15. Really Gone

Hermione had been meeting with Severus for a while now and had began to love him like a brother. He was mostly misunderstood and she realized that he didn't have the best home life, either. While looking through the library one day she found a ritual that she immediately knew she wanted to do with Severus. She was already late meeting him. Running down the halls, she came flying into the room where they were meeting.

"Severus, I found something and I would really like to do it with you."

"What is it?" Even though Severus trusted Hermione with his life, he couldn't help being sceptical.

"It is a blood ritual. We basically make a pact and exchange blood through a potion and we become actual siblings."

"Blood rituals are usually dark."

"Yes, but not all are and I would really like it if you were my real brother. I will only do this if you want to."

Severus had never felt so loved and he knew without a doubt this is what he wanted more than anything.

"Yes, I want to do it." Both of them sat down and read through what they needed to do.

"I can go and get all of these potion ingredients from my own supplies and be back here in ten minutes. It looks like it should only take half an hour to brew and then we can do the incantation and exchange blood and we're done." Severus informed Hermione.

"It almost seems too simple."

"That's what it says, so that must be all it takes."

"Ok, I'll see you in ten minutes." Severus ran out the door and Hermione set up for the incantation. When she finished she read through the ritual again. Severus came in just as she was finished reading. They set up the cauldron and Severus began to make the potion. Hermione helped when needed, even though he didn't need help and was really just including her; she could see how he became a Potions Master at such a young age. Before they knew it, they were pricking their fingers and adding the blood to the potion. They each took a vial and filled it up with the irridescent looking mixture. Hermione had never seen such a beautiful looking potion before. They both looked to the book and in perfect unison recited what the words said.

"We come willingly before the gods, placing our hearts, minds, bodies and souls together. Make that which is not, to be. Placing my life in theirs and theirs in me."

Both of them quickly drank the potion and a bright light shot out of each and travelled around the room before going back into the opposite person it came from. Hermione looked at Severus and wondered if that was it.

"We need to test and see if this worked."

"I could make a blood testing potion. It will tell us if our blood is related."

"How long will that take?"

"I could make it right now, I have all of the ingredients and it only takes a few minutes." Severus worked quickly and when he finished he handed Hermione a glass with the nasty smelling stuff. Hermione plugged her nose before gulping it down.

"Wow, for something that smells so awful, it sure does taste good!" Severus nodded his head, as he was still drinking down his half.

"Now what?"

"We wait a few minutes, then put a drop of blood on a piece of parchment and it will tell us."

Neither said anything for the five minutes that they waited. Finally, Severus pricked his finger again and Hermione followed suit. They let a couple drops fall onto the parchment and the drops rolled together to fuse into one. A mist floated above the parchment. It took a couple of minutes before it became clear enough to read. There floating above them were the words, "Blood siblings."

"Severus, we did it. Now you are offically my real brother." Hermione jumped up and hugged her new brother. "I have never had a brother before. I haven't had a sister for that matter, either. Oh, I'm so excited!"

Severus hugged her back and could feel behind his eyes starting to prickle. This strange sensation felt weird to him. Soon his vision became blurry and he could feel liquid leaking from his eyes.

"Hermione, I think the potion must have had a side effect. My eyes are watering."

Hermione looked at Severus and realized he was crying.

"Severus, it's not a side effect of the potion. You're crying, silly!"

"What?"

"Severus, haven't you ever cried before?"

"No, I'm a man and men don't cry." He backed away from her and put his hands on his hips.

Hermione couldn't help herself and doubled over in laughter. "Oh, you dolt, that is a load of rotten tripe. It takes a real man to show his emotions and be able to cry in front of someone. Now wipe your eyes and let's go and celebrate."

"Well, dear sister, what do you suggest?"

"I believe a trip to Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks is in order." With that, they marched off arm in arm to one of the many secret tunnels in the castle that lead to Hogsmeade.

A few hours later Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room and sat down beside Lily. Hermione whispered to Lily what had just happened. Lily had also gotten to like Severus and was excited for her two friends; one thing concerned her though.

"Have you said anything to Remus yet?"

"No, but I plan on talking to him tonight."

Just then the man in question came bounding into the common room with James and Sirius following.

"That was too good to be true, James. I can't believe he was there by himself. He is usually so careful to be with others. Did you see the look on his face when Remus growled at him. Hahahahaha, I don't think I'll ever forget that for as long as I live."

"Some of those hexes you used on him were pretty good, Sirius. Someone should find him soon and then they can take him to the hospital wing."

Both girls looked at one another and then stood up and approached their boyfriends.

"What did you guys do?" Lily asked James playfully.

"We met up with Snivellus in one of the corridors and he didn't have any of his Slytherin friends with him. He was looking very happy about something and we can't have a happy Snivellus! We scared him a bit and hexed him a bit; you know, the usual."

"WHAT! Where is he?"

"Don't worry about him. One of his fellow snakes will find him."

"James Harold Potter, if you don't tell me where he is right now, I will report you to the headmaster, take points off and not speak to you for the rest of the year!"

James looked at his girlfriend, shocked. Hermione was looking at Remus with a hurt expression.

"Remus, what did you do to him?"

"I just growled at him, to try and scare him."

"All three of you are going to come with us and show us where he is, right now." No one had ever heard that tone in Hermione's voice before, but they all knew it wasn't one you argued with.

The reached the corridor where the boys had encountered Severus. He was still on the ground, unconsious. Hermione and Lily ran to him and started to check him for further injuries. Hermione was crying and Lily was fuming. Lily ran to get Madame Pomfrey and soon returned with the mediwitch. She checked over Severus and woke him up. She had the three boys help him to the hospital wing and lay him on a bed.

Both Remus and James were very confused over their girlfriends' reactions. Hermione kept whispering to Severus and stroking his hair. Lily was rubbing her friends back and occasionally hugging her.

Sirius decided it was time to say something, the only problem was that he didn't say the right thing.

"Well isn't this cozy. Your girlfriends look mighty comfortable with that snake. Remus, you said you could never figure out what that strange smell on Hermione was? I think we've just found our answer."

Remus and James were both thinking the same thing as Sirius, it's just Sirius was the only one with enough guts to say it out loud.

"Lily, I don't think you should hang out with that traitor anymore. Who knows how many lies she's told already. Peter had it right, she's probably working for You-Know-Who."

"James, if you open your mouth one more time, consider us completely and offically through!" Lily turned back to her friend and wrapped her arms around her.

Remus cleared his throat and when Hermione finally turned to look at him he said, "I think that is a good idea. Consider us thoroughly finished. Please don't talk to me ever again. If you see me coming, go the other way. I don't even want to be breathing the same air as you. It would be better off if you were dead, at least then, it would hurt less." Remus turned and left the room, with the other two boys following him.

Lily looked down at her friend in shock and could see the tears pouring down Hermione's face.

"Mi, I will go and talk to him. He was just upset, that's all. I'm sure once he realizes what really happened, he will be back."

"No, Lily, you didn't feel what I felt. He purposely broke our connection. I won't be able to love another person. I will spend the rest of my life loving him, doomed to live in hell forever."

"I thought only you could break the connection."

"No, either of us can, but the person who breaks it is free to go and love whomever they want, while the other spends the rest of their life in love with the one person they will never be able to have. Only he can reestablish the connection, since he is the one who broke it, but it will mean I'll have to sacrifice something great in order for him to believe me and right now, I don't know if I'm ready to do that for a maybe. Please go to James and work things out with him. You still have a chance, please don't blow it." Hermione turned back to Severus sleeping form and laid her head down on the bed beside him.

Lily watched her friends for a minute and then headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

She entered the common room and saw the three boys sitting on the couch. She wasn't ready to talk to any of them yet, so she headed straight to her room. James watched her go and couldn't help but feel empty inside. He looked over to Remus, who looked worse than he normally did after a full moon. Sirius was sitting on the other end, flirting with a couple of girls.

The next morning in the Great Hall at breakfast Lily sat down beside Hermione at the opposite end of the table as the boys. For the first time in as long as the students could remember, the headmaster came down from the head table and sat down at the Gryffindor table beside Hermione. He started to eat his breakfast that he had brought with him. Hermione was talking to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. Occasionally Lily would make a remark and the headmaster listened to the two girls. All of the students were shocked at the headmasters actions and watched the conversation intently, though nothing could be heard because of the silencing spells. The headmaster wrapped his arms around Hermione and soothingly stroked her head. All three boys had also seen all of this.

"Crap, I forgot, she's the headmasters' granddaughter. Do you think he will want to get revenge?" asked a worried Remus.

"No, he's not like that; at least I don't think he is."

"Thanks for the confidence booster, James."

Sirius wanted to get his friends minds off of their former girlfriends.

"Hey guys, I was talking to the Webster triplets this morning and they are interested in going on a triple date with us. What do you say? Come on, they are some of the finest choice pieces of meat in this school." Remus and James were half listening to their friend and nodded their heads absently.

"Great, I'll tell them we'll go to Hogsmeade with them tomorrow." Sirius got up and went to the Ravenclaw table and sat down between three very gorgeous looking girls. They all looked over to the Gryffindor table and two of the girls smiled and waved. The third was busy flirting with Sirius. James suddenly realized what Sirius had said and saw the two buxom beauties waving at him and Remus. He hadn't officially broken up with Lily yet, but she did say she wasn't going to talk to him anymore, so that was about the same as breaking up, wasn't it? He nudged Remus and got his attention to the three girls.

"Sirius set us up on dates for tomorrow."

"Oh, ok, " was Remus' bland reply. Breakfast finished and everyone headed to classes. All day long, Lily and Hermione were missing from class.

While sitting with the headmaster they had told him everything that had gone on, but begged him not to punish the boys. His eyes started to lose their twinkle. He was proud of what Hermione had done for Severus, but knew how much pain she was in.

"I want to go home." The simple statement shocked Albus and it hurt him to hear her say that, but he also completely understood.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know I am supposed to change things and I think I already have. I don't know if I can do this for much longer. I know that things in my time will have changed, but I can't stay here any longer. Please, I really want to go home."

"If you're absolutely sure, I will try and find a way; but I cannot guarantee anything."

"I know." Hermione laid her head on Lily's shoulder and the other girl put her arm around Hermione's waist.

"I think the two of you deserve the day off. I will inform all of your Professors of your absence; go back to your rooms." Both girls started to head back to Lily's room, but decided to visit the hospital wing instead. Severus was just being released and the girls convinced him to go to the Room of Requirement with them. There they told him everything that had happened since he had been attacked. He felt bad for his sister and her friend, but he was also glad that his three tormentors were now being tormented themselves. Hermione then went on to explain about herself and where she had come from. It took a little convincing to get Severus to believe he would be a potions master and the potions professor at the school, but surprisingly enough he had no trouble believing she was from the future. He was hurt that she wanted to return, but he understood her reasons. All three of them spent the entire night in the room, talking, laughing, crying and sharing memories. During the night, Hermione also shared with them why she was sent back. During the months here, she had figured out a plan. She was torn between leaving now or trying out the plan first. As much as she wanted to leave, her loyalty wouldn't let her, just yet. When morning came she ran to her grandfather's office and spilled her plan out to him.

"Absolutely not. I will not allow you to do that. Do not ask anymore, my answer is no."

"But you have to let me, it's the only way."

"I will not and I do not have to let you. Please don't make me do this."

"You know I will be perfectly fine. Please."

"I know it is the only way, but it doesn't mean I have to agree with it or even like it. Very well, but you will go with someone else."

"Severus has already volunteered."

"You realize if anything happens and you are caught, I cannot help you out. I will give you the full resources of the Order to use, but once you are inside, you are on your own. We have a meeting tonight, in fact. There you will be made a member and then your plan will be brought in front of everyone. They will also need to hear your story, your whole story."

"I understand. Just let me know what time and both Severus and I will be there."

"Very well. Meet here in my office at seven tonight. I will see you then. Go on and enjoy the rest of your day."

Hermione went off to find Lily and Severus. Along the way she bumped into the Mauraders and their dates and tried to brush past them. She had almost made it when one of the triplets yelled out to her.

"Hey bitch, it looks like I got your boyfriend. Oh sorry, ex-boyfriend. I hope you weren't too attached to him!" Her high pitched squeal was soon joined by her sisters. All three boys cringed at the annoying laughter and Hermione looked at the girl.

"I guess he is with a better person now. Please take good care of him." The comment left all six speechless. Remus was torn between going to Hermione and trying to make that empty look on her face go away and heading to Hogsmeade with his friends. Going to Hermione almost won out, until she turned away and started back down the corridor. He looked at her for a few more seconds and then hooked his arm around his dates shoulders and lead them into Hogsmeade.

Hermione knew the look on Remus' face and knew she couldn't allow him to do that. If she wanted to accomplish her mission, she would need to sever all ties. She couldn't leave while he was still attached to her. The was a very large possiblity that she would not return from this. Her original plan was to have her grandfather send an experienced Order member to do it, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that no one else was better suited for the mission than her and Severus. She went to find Severus first and told him of the new plans. He was more than eager to help out. Then they went and found Lily and told her all of the plans.

"No, you guys can't. Please don't do this. It's suicide. There has to be another way."

"You know there isn't, at least not that anybody has thought of in the last 10 years. If we succeed we can end this all now."

"Yes, but if you fail, then you're dead!"

"We know the risks and sometimes some risks are worth it in the end."

"How is getting yourselves killed worth it?"

"I can't speak for Severus, but for me, if losing my life means I have just saved someone, it was worth it."

"Your death better not save just one person. If you're going to die, I want you to promise me you're going to save at least a thousand!"

"Ok, I promise." The two girls embraced each other, both crying.

"You have to make the same promise, Severus."

Severus looked at his red headed friend and nodded his head.

The three friends spent the rest of the day just hanging out together. When 6:50pm rolled around, Severus and Hermione headed to Professor Dumbledore's office. From there, he brought them to the Orders Headquarters. After being made members, bringing the plan to the rest of members and Hermione telling her whole story with Albus backing her the whole time, most were convinced that this plan would work. No one liked that it had to be two students who did this, but everyone realized it wouldn't be believable if it were anyone else. Mad Eye came over to talk to the two in question when the meeting was dismissed and after talking with them and learning of their intelligence first hand, he became their strongest supporter.

"I think that went fairly well, don't you?" Hermione asked Severus.

"Yes, I always do enjoy having every personal aspect of my life picked apart, piece by piece."

"It wasn't that bad, besides you knew they would ask a lot of questions. Now that's done, we begin phase two. Are you sure you're ready; once we start this, there is no backing out."

"I am positive. You are just as good at blocking your mind and thoughts as I am." Hermione had found out that Severus was a natural Legilimens and Occlumens and he had been training her in their weekly sessions.

It was decided at the meeting that the two of them would start right away. That night, Hermione wrote a letter to each of her friends and professors and asked them to forgive her and she hoped that when all of this was through, she could have at least made a better life for all of them. Remus' letter was the hardest to write. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, but it was no longer her place to do so, so she wrote exactly that down. She ended each letter by telling them to think of her each time they saw a full moon. She scheduled with the school owls to deliver them at breakfast, more than enough time for her to be long gone. There would be 17 owls in all delivering letters.

Dawn came early and it found Severus, Hermione and the headmaster outside the school gates. Hermione and Albus gave each other one last hug goodbye and the two young people popped out of sight.

Albus stood watching the spot where the two had just been and then turned and headed back inside, feeling empty.

At breakfast, no one noticed that two of the students were missing and the headmaster seemed unusually depressed. The owls swept in, and in 17 plates landed a letter. Each person opened theirs, curious to see who it was from. The only one who knew was Albus. Beside him Minerva gasped and placed her hand on his arm.

"Please tell me she didn't do what I think she has done."

"She has, and young Mr. Snape has gone with her."

"Oh, Albus. I knew of the plan from the meeting, but I didn't think they were serious about it."

"Indeed they were, Minerva, indeed they were." Albus stood and made his way to the Gryffindor table, stopping in front of Lily.

"Headmaster, please tell me she hasn't left yet. I haven't said goodbye!" Lily stood up and started to shout at the headmaster. This shocked the students to see the Head Girl yelling at him.

"You sent her to die and I didn't even say goodbye. How can you be so cruel and heartless?" Lily then started to pound on his chest and was sobbing into his robes. He just stood there and let her vent; when she could no longer stand she grasped his robes and sank down to the floor. He went down with her and kept up the mantra, "I know, I know," while she repeated over and over, "I never got to say goodbye."

All the Mauraders watched in complete shock at what Lily was doing to the headmaster and James knew he had to be there for her. He got up and went over to where the unlikely pair sat on the floor. Soon Remus and Sirius followed. The rest of the teachers cleared out the Great Hall.

Lily felt another pair of arms wrap around her and slowly stopped her crying.

"Why did you let her go? You know what they are going to do to her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Sometimes the greatest sacrifices are made because of love."

"How could she willingly do this? She hardly knows any of us and yet she is getting herself killed for us."

"The one thing you have to understand about Hermione is that she is one of the most selfless people I know. If there is a way to save someone, no matter how little she knows them or how great the cost, she will take it."

The three boys listened to the conversation, even more confused than before.

"Sir, what exactly is going on?"

"I will tell you in my office. Come on, up you get. That's it. Boys, please follow us." The small group made their way to the headmasters office and were soon seated in comfortable chairs drinking hot tea, waiting for the older wizard to begin his story.


	16. Finding Out the Truth

James, Remus, Sirius and Lily followed Professor Dumbledore to his office. He was still supporting Lily and when they reached the steps he whispered the password. All of the portraits of the past headmasters and mistresses were looking at the motley crew that had just entered the room.

"Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable. Lemon Drop anyone?"

Three of them declined, but Sirius grabbed one and popped it into his mouth.

"Wow, those things are tart little buggers, aren't they?" Sirius coughed out.

"I guess you are all wondering what your letters are about then? Lily knows what is going on, but I think it would be prudent to inform the rest of you."

"This morning at dawn, Hermione and Severus Snape left the school grounds..."

"They can't do that, I hope you're looking for them and are then going to punish them!" Sirius exploded.

"Mr. Black, I was fully aware that they were leaving. In fact, I went with them to the apparation point. They left to go and meet up with Lord Voldemort."

All four heads snapped towards the headmaster and in unison screamed, "WHAT!"

"Why would you let her do that? Did Snivellus make you do it? Is he holding her hostage?"

"I can't believe you let them go!"

"She is going to be killed; if that sneaky Slytherin doesn't do it, his physco master sure will!"

"CALM DOWN, EVERYONE!" No one had ever heard the headmaster yell like that before and they were all stunned into silence.

"I know all of you are concerned, but that's why we are having this discussion, to try and help aleviate your fears. Now, as I was saying, Hermione came up with a plan and felt that since she knew so much about Voldemort, she would be the best choice for the job. Severus volunteered to go with her, so she was not alone."

"That snake probably just wanted to get credit for bringing her to that monster," Remus fumed.

Lily had heard enough and stood up and faced the three young men.

"I have heard just about enough of you. Severus and Hermione are brother and sister. Why would he turn in the one person who has shown him any human decency?"

"Her brother, but how?"

"They did a blood ritual and become blood siblings. She was going to tell you the night all three of you cursed Severus."

Remus went to say something, but Lily put her finger up and glared at him, daring him to say anything.

"Don't even, Remus. You were there and did nothing to stop these two, in fact if I remember correctly, you even growled at him. Even though you didn't throw any hexes you are just as guilty. Hermione wants to go back and she figured that she could at least do one last thing for us before she left. That's if she gets the chance to leave."

"What do you mean?"

Professor Dumbledore motioned to Lily that he would take it from there.

"When they are presented to Voldemort, they are going to take the Dark Mark and infiltrate his ranks. Severus is going to become a potions master and Hermione is going to become a concubine."

"LIKE HELL SHE IS!"

"Mr. Lupin, this will be the only way for her to infiltrate and get close enough to Voldemort. He only allows a select few male Death Eaters to be near him and two of his concubines. One thing not many people know of Voldemort is that he prizes intelligence. His other two concubines are not the brightest witches one could ever meet, in fact I remember one of them barely passed her N.E.W.T.'s. They are chosen for their beauty. Anyone who has met Hermione knows she is highly intelligent and also very beautiful. She also knows more spells than most her age and has had experience in fighting Voldemort. If all goes according to plan, she will become his chief concubine and therefore sit with him at all meetings and also hold his ear. She and Severus will be spies for our side and at the same time be able to influence Voldemort to make wrong or hasty decisions. They both should be returning soon and then we can go from there. I ask that none of you say a word about any of this and if you don't want to be a part of this I can erase your memories of this conversation."

All the occupants in the room shook their heads and sat quietly for a while thinking over all the information they had just learned.

"Why didn't she tell any of us this?"

"It's kind of hard to when you are being accused of being a traitor and the people who are SUPPOSED to be your friends won't talk to you!" Lily glared at the dark haired boy. All three looked thoroughly embarrassed and ashamed.

Remus looked to Lily and tenatively asked, "You mean she and Severus never..?"

"No, they didn't. She was training him in wandless magic and he was training her in Legilimency and Occlumency. They did the blood ritual and become blood siblings. I even went a few times and got to learn some stuff. She is absolutely brilliant. It's like art watching her fight."

Just then the door to the office burst open and a very bloody and beat up Severus stumbled in.

"Headmaster, it worked," he said before collapsing onto the floor.

"What worked, you bastard? Where's Hermione?"

"Lupin, I think you gave up the right to care about Hermione the second you broke up with her, or maybe it was the time you humiliated her in front of the other Gryffindors or better yet maybe it was the time you stuck your tongue down that whore's throat, right in front of her; oh I'm sorry, maybe I should be a little more specific as to which time I'm referring to, that happened more than once, didn't it? Don't you dare pretend to care now!" Severus spat out at Remus.

The headmaster came over and asked Severus to tell him what happened.

Severus' eyes glassed over for a moment like he was pulling up a memory.

"We got there like planned and were brought into a main chamber before You-Know-Who. He questioned us for a while to see where our loyalties lay. After he was convinced that I was genuine he put me through a few rounds of Crucio and then gave me the Dark Mark." Severus rolled up his sleeve and showed them his gouged flesh. It looked as if someone had carved the snake and skull into his skin with a dull knife. Dumbledore waved his wand over the wound and it began to heal up.

"I was pulled up and made to stand with the rest of the group. You-Know-Who said he didn't have a potions master in his fold yet and I was a more than welcomed addition. After everything was done someone apparated with me to the school gates and left me there."

"What happened to Hermione?"

"She had to work a little harder to convince everyone that she was genuine. He made her kill a muggle woman they had captured. I think she put the poor woman out of her misery. She was so beat up and it looked like each of the Death Eaters had taken a turn with her. She wasn't even regonizable as a person. After Hermione killed the woman, You-Know-Who had her stand in front of everyone and put on a little performance."

"What did he have her do?"

"He had her strip in front of all the Death Eaters. It was like they had never seen a naked woman before. You-Know-Who obviously liked what he saw and Crucio'd her in front of everyone. She refused to make a noise. She just knealt there on the floor, twitching and naked, in front of everyone. They started to come closer to her, I guess hoping to get a chance at her once he stopped. He released her and then stood up and went and helped her up. Everyone looked a little shocked at this and stepped back. He then told the group that she was his and anyone caught touching her in any way would die. He then started to lead her into a small room off to the side, when one of his other concubines apparently didn't like this new plan and ran up and attacked Hermione. You-Know-Who went to turn his wand on her, when Hermione placed her hand on his arm and asked if she could take care of it. You-Know-Who looked impressed and nodded his head. To make a long story short she kicked the other woman's butt and then did some impressive wandless magic on her. She turned and walked away and You-Know-Who told her to kill the woman, but she just told him that she had saved that privilege for him. I don't know how, since he doesn't have a heart, but I think he fell in love with her at that moment. He laughed and flicked his wand at the woman and she fell over dead. The male Death Eaters were standing there with their tongues on the floor, but not one of them made a comment. A few minutes later they both came out and Hermione was wearing this black tight floor length dress and had her hair up and snake bands wrapped around her arms. The dress left little to the imagination and in fact it looked like she was going to fall out of it at any minute. It also had a slit up to her left hip. You-Know-Who made her lay in front of his throne with her back to the rest of us and lift her dress and spread her legs. I thought he was going to rape her in front of everyone, but he pointed his wand at her and said the incantation for the Dark Mark. She flinched a little, but didn't scream. He laughed and reached out to help her up. He then called for someone to bring her a chair and placed it one step lower, but right beside him. It was then that I was brought here."

"You just left her there, by herself?"

"I really didn't have much of a choice, now did I?"

"Gentlemen, fighting will not help us out."

"You're right grandfather, it won't."

Everyone turned to the door and saw Hermione standing there, still wearing the dress that Severus had described. She went and sat down between Lily and Severus.

"Severus told us most of what happened, up until the time he left. Is there anything else you can add?"

"Not really, he just gave me this ring." She showed everyone a ring on her middle right hand that had a snake wrapped around a skull.

"He said that everyone would regonize this ring and know that I am his. He also wants me to recruit more students from the school and to start a group in the school to overthrow you. He said the last person they would suspect would be one of Dumbledore's precious Gryffindors. After that he personally apparated me here and told me that from now on, he would apparate with me and I am not to go with anyone else."

Albus nodded his head in understanding. Remus looked at the beauty across the room from him and wanted to run and hold onto her forever. He also felt betrayed. Sirius and James were being unusually quiet. The headmaster dismissed them all and Lily and Hermione walked out with their arms linked, Severus right behind them, followed by the three Mauraders. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Severus headed towards the dungeons and the others made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. Halfway there, James tapped Lily on the shoulder and asked if he could talk to her. Hermione nodded her head to Lily and whispered to her to listen to everything James had to say and to give him a second chance. Lily whispered back that Hermione should follow her own advice. The two smiled at each other and Lily walked off with James. Soon Remus and Sirius surrounded her on either side and the three walked in silence for a while. Sirius, who couldn't hold it in anymore, asked, "Did the Crucio's and getting the Dark Mark hurt alot? I've heard they're really painful."

"Yeah, they were painful, but I've been hurt worse recently." Hermione quickened her pace and reached the fat ladies portrait. Just as she was stepping into the common room someone grabbed her shoulder from behind and she was turned around to be standing face to face with Sirius.

"Listen, Hermine, I know that no matter how many times I say I'm sorry, it's still not going to make up for how I treated you. So here goes, I am really truly so very sorry for all that I did and said to you. I was jealous and nervous that you were taking my two best friends away from me, and where would that leave me?"

"With two more best friends besides the ones you still had."

"I know, I realize that now and I know that it is going to take a long time before you can trust me again, but I would like to try and eventually become friends again."

"I would love that too, Sirius. Just tell me what is bothering you and maybe we can work it out together."

"You mean I will have to talk about my feelings? You do remember I'm a guy, right?"

Hermione laughed at Sirius' shocked expression and playfully punched him in the arm as he stepped into the room.

"Umm, Hermione, maybe we could get back together?"

"Remus, I don't think that would be a good idea, especially not now. A relationship right now would only complicate things more. Besides, I don't know if I will ever be ready for a relationship again. Please don't wait around for me; if you find someone go after them and don't let them go." Hermione stepped into the common room, leaving Remus standing in the hall.

"But the only one I'll ever want is you." He whispered to himself. He replayed her words in his head and realized that he had been issued a challenge and if anything could be said about Remus John Lupin, it was that he never backed down from a challenge. Smiling, he entered the common room and sat down on the couch beside his fellow Maurader. He was staring into the fire for a while when Sirius finally asked him if he had gotten into one of Slughorn's potions.

"No, just thinking about how I'm going to get the woman I love more than anything and how you and James are going to help me."

Sirius knew that look on Remus and realized there was no point in trying to get out of it, so he just nodded his head and told his friend to let him know what he had to do.


	17. Another Visit Pt 1

Hermione was enjoying the relative quiet when suddenly the common room door burst open and in tumbled Remus, Sirius and James. It had been a couple of weeks since the incident and most things were back to normal. Her friendships with the three guys were almost back to where they had been before, but she refused to go back out with Remus. It was almost killing her, but each time she thought of Remus being tortured and killed for going out with her, it quickly sobered her up. She wanted nothing more than to be with him again, but she needed him to survive and if she started going out with him again, that was never going to happen.

She had gone to only one meeting besides the initiation and Voldemort had her sit beside him again. He was almost psycotic in the way he was possessive over her. He even Crucio'd a couple of his Death Eaters because he thought they were looking at her a little too long. She sat and watched with detached emotion. He really was quite good looking. He had dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. His frame was well built and he stood about 6 feet. When she fist saw him it shocked her because she was expecting the half dead, awful smelling snake with glowing red eyes.

Remus had not been making it easy. He bought her small gifts constantly, carried her books for her and even sat with her to do homework; just being around him drove her wild.

Sirius plunked down beside her and asked what she was doing.

"Just reading."

"Why are you reading on such a fine night? You should be outside enjoying the lake and the warm weather."

"Really, Sirius. It is dark outside, cooling down and in case you have forgotten, past curfew.''

"Yes, I know, so why aren't you out there?"

Hermione sighed and punched him in the arm.

"Hey, watch it, I bruise easy!"

"That just proves you really are a pansy, Black."

"James, your girlfriend is picking on me."

"Saves me the trouble then."

Sirius harumphed and crossed his arms. Lily came over and pushed Sirius over to sit beside Hermione.

"So, Mi, you never did tell us, where did you get your mark? I know Severus got his on his arm."

Hermione took Lily's hand and started to lead her up the girls staircase.

"If Lily can see, then we all can."

"Fine, but hurry up, you lot."

The boys scrambled up the staircase after the girls and entered into their dorm. Hermione sat on the bed and lifted one leg off the floor and placed it on the bed beside her, outstretched. She then lifted up her skirt and turned her leg so her inner thigh was facing the group.

Lily looked at it clinically and with a female perspective. James looked at it because it was interesting, but felt nothing because it wasn't his girlfriend's leg. Sirius looked at it with a mixture of lust because she was female and repulsion because she was slowly becoming like a sister to him. Remus, however, looked at it with nothing but love and pure animal lust. It was less than a week away from the full moon and he could smell her from where he stood. He wanted to run over and grab her and drive himself into her. He didn't care if everyone watched, either. He felt himself getting hard and he leaned against the dresser to cover the fact that his hips started rocking back and forth. If he didn't take care of his little problem very soon, he was going to end up rutting against the nearest object. He quickly excused himself and left the room. Everyone watched his back in silence.

"Oh no, I shouldn't have done that to him. Here I tell him I can't go out with him and then show him my inner thigh."

"I'll go and talk to him," Sirius volunteered.

"No, I had better." Hermione countered. She got up and left to find Remus. He wasn't hard to find, she just followed the grunting coming from his dorm. She slowly pulled back the curtains surrounding his sleeping area and there he was on his bed with his cock exposed and he was tugging on it with a determined look on his face. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was talking to himself. Hermione leaned in closer and heared him saying, "Mine, Mine!" She knew he was referring to her. No one called her Mine, except for him. Her final ounce of reserve snapped and she quietly leaned over him, bent down and then engulfed his length into her mouth. Remus jumped slightly and looked down at his lap. Hermione smiled up at him and continued her minstrations. Remus' eyes rolled in the back of his head and he grabbed her mane of hair.

'Gods, she could do wonderful things with her mouth,' he thought. His hips started bucking and he could feel the pressure building in the base of his spine. He needed to finish inside of her. He pulled her up and flipped her onto her stomach. In seconds her knickers were ripped off and her skirt was over her back. Remus slammed himself into her and sighed in pleasure. The deep throaty moan that came from her was almost his undoing. He thought about the most boring lecture from professor Binns to calm himself down enough that he wouldn't explode the minute he moved. Once he was in check he started to slowly slide in and out of her. She shifted around until she was comfortable. He was enjoying the feeling when she suddenly grabbed his hand that rested on one of her hips.

"Rem, look!" That was all she said and he followed her eyes down to where their bodies were joined. From his angle he could see himself sliding in and out of her. Not only could he feel it, but he could see it, too. Now if anyone knows, men are visual creatures and this little stunt of hers drove him towards the edge and right over it at full speed. His speed increased and his grip on her hips tightened. He watched as he pistoned in and out of her body. Her moans were getting louder and he could tell she was getting close. He felt her starting to tighten around him and he lost all coherent thought as he exploded inside of her. When he finally stopped he could still feel her body tighten. Tremors racked both of their bodies and he fell onto the bed beside her. She wrapped her arm around him and fell asleep in his arms, a contented smile on her lips. He looked down at her and brushed the hair from her face and quietly whispered, "Mine" before drifting off to sleep with her.

The sun hit Hermione's face and she slowly opened her eyes. Nothing in the room looked familiar, then she remembered where she was; Remus' bed. This was not good, not good at all. She quietly slipped out of the bed and out of the room. She took a shower and dressed for classes and headed down to breakfast. On her way there, she was thinking of how she was going to handle this and not paying attention to where she was going. She realized she had wondered down a corridor far from the Great Hall. She bumped into something solid and started to fall backwards, but was stopped part way down. In front of her was none other than Lucius Malfoy. She looked behind her and holding her off the ground was Martin Flint. 'Great,' she thought, not only were Malfoy and Flint here, but looking around she noticed Zabini, Goyle and Crabbe were surrounding her.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Malfoy sneered.

Hermione tried to stand up and struggle out of Flints grip. It was no use and she only ended up rubbing against him.

"She's quite fiesty isn't she, Malfoy?"

"Yes, it looks that way. Flint, how does she feel to you?"

"Arse is nice and tight, from the outside, give me a few minutes and I can tell you how it feels from the inside." The boy holding her leered out. It was then that Hermione could feel the hard bulge digging into her backside. This was revolting and she needed to get out of there. It wouldn't help her to scream because everyone was in the Great Hall having breakfast and it was too far away. 'Wait a minute, they're talking, what are they saying?' Hermione snapped her head up and listened intently to the conversation that seemed to be going about her, but that she was not allowed to participate in.

"I say that Zabini gets that sweet mouth of hers, I get this nice tight arse," Flint emphasized his point by grabbing her arse and squeezing. "And Lucius, you can have the honours of her cunt."

Hermione started panicking.

"What do we get?" The question came from Goyle, with Crabbe nodding in agreement.

"You get to watch for anyone coming and warn us if they do, but this time, give us plenty of warning. Now go!" The two ran off in opposite directions as soon as Malfoy had issued the command.

"It's just us now, sweetheart. I think it's time to have some fun."

"Touch me and die you arrogant inbred prick!" Hermione leveled her gaze at Malfoy. She felt the person behind her jerk slightly when she said this, but the grip remained firm.

"You know I like a woman with a bit of spirit. It makes their domination that much more victorious. Zabini, get her wand, we don't want any accidents." Zabini reached in her pockets and felt around for her wand.

Malfoy was holding his wand out and with a flick, all of her clothes were gone.

"You won't mind if we forget all that foreplay nonsense, won't you, we are after all on a time constraint. In fact, I think we should all just have at her at once, save time and all." The other two nodded happily.

Flint pushed her to the ground and and all three quickly dropped their pants.

"She looks even better than I could've ever imagined." Both Malfoy and Zabini agreed. They knew she was very pretty, but naked, she was gorgeous.

"Hey, she's got a tattoo!" Zabini pointed out. It was then that Hermione remembered her third tattoo and her jewelery. Gaining confidence, she stood up and faced the three.

"Who told you to stand up, we're not done with you yet."

"I want to show you my other tattoos, though." Hermione put a seductive look on her face and pouted her lips. Malfoy looked mildly interested for a second, then his sneer was back in place. Zabini was too busy looking at her breasts to pay attention to anything else and Flint was still trying to rub her arse.

"My first one is on my back and it is a wolf, the second one is on my ankle and it is a phoenix and my last one is, " Hermione had been showing each of her tattoos as she said them and all three looked annoyed. The last one, she laid on the floor and spread her legs apart, completely exposing herself to the three of them. They were all sporting very hard erections at this time and she careful pointed to the tattoo on her inner thigh. "My third one is a skull and snake."

At this explanation, Malfoy's head snapped to the tattoo and he visibly paled.

"You can't have that tattoo, only certain people are allowed to have it."

"Oh really? Well, who is allowed to have it?"

By this time Flint and Zabini had recognized the tattoo and it's meaning, but not it's significance.

"I will make sure he finds out about this and I can promise you will not live very much longer once he finds out you marked yourself as one of his." Malfoy spat.

"Oh, go right ahead and while your at it, tell him about this little episode. I am sure he will find it very amusing that the three of you dominated poor little me! Please give him this, so he will know you are telling the truth." Hermione took the ring off of her finger and handed it to Zabini, who looked at it and threw it to Flint like it was on fire. Flint looked at him strangely and then looked down in his hand. He turned frightened eyes to Malfoy, who rolled his eyes at the other two.

"It is just a silly piece of jewelery, give it here." Fint quickly handed the ring to Malfoy and stepped back and grabbed his pants to put them on. Zabini already had his pants on and was watching Malfoy nervously.

Malfoy recognized the ring immediately. There was no way she was given this ring. He didn't know how, but she had stolen it. He would take her to the Dark Lord and then have Him give Hermione to him as a reward. It would be so much sweeter that way.

"This was obviously stolen. We will bring her before the Dark Lord and he can punish her as he sees fit. Lets go." Malfoy twirled around in a flurry of black and the other two grabbed Hermione by her arms and frog marched her to the dungeons.

"Don't you think you should cover me up before someone sees and gets suspicious?"

"No one will see you, at least from this school. Now shut up."

"I don't have to do what you tell me." Hermione dug her heels into the ground and crossed her arms.

Malfoy spun around and slapped her full on the face. She felt the hot sting of the slap and after a minute she could taste copper in her mouth. She lifted a hand to her mouth and pulled it away. Her fingers had blood on them. She was furious.

"You made me bleed! How dare you!"

"Talk again and I will do worse."

"I will not be told what to do."

Before Hermione could blink Malfoy had turned towards her and back handed her across the face. She felt his ring rip open her cheek and it was confirmed when she felt the hot liquid running down the side of her face.

"Shite, Malfoy, try and keep her alive for the Dark Lord." Zabini looked shocked. By this time they had reached the Slytherin common room and still had not seen anyone. The stepped into the floo and were wisked away.

Landing on her hands and knees, Hermione was roughly jerked up and dragged along by her hair. She couldn't put her head up all the way, whoever was dragging her by her hair held her head down. She could see several feet as they walked the corridor, the feet were following them. They entered into a room and she was roughly pushed to the floor.

"Kneel in respect. My Lord, I have brought you a present. She claims to be a follower and even marked herself where no one else is allowed to mark but you; she has even stolen from you."

"I allow a few of my followers to mark others, what is the problem?"

"She is marked where only you are allowed to mark a very special follower."

"She does look very nice, from what I can see. If she pleases me, what will your reward be?"

"I don't ask for anything but your happiness, My Lord."

"Surely, Malfoy, you have one request."

"I only ask for your leftovers." Malfoy had remained bowed this whole time and at the end statement looked at Voldemort.

Voldemort was sitting on his throne and gazing at the female in front of him. From what he could see of her, she was very gorgeous. She reminded him of his Hermione. He had already agreed not to touch her in that way yet. He had to make sure it was the right time and it was going to be perfect. This female would slake his lust for a little while, then he would kill her.

"If she pleases me, you can have her, if there is anything left." Voldemort cackled out. It was a known fact among his followers that Voldemort had an insatiable sexual appetite and was actually a very skilled lover. All who left his bed alive came back for more, even begged for more.

"Let me see your face." Hermione kept her head down.

"I said, let me see your face." Still no reply.

Malfoy leaned over and grabbed Hermione's face roughly in his hands and yanked her head upwards to face Voldemort.

Everyone in the room heard Voldemort gasp and a few in the room that had been at the initiation and second meeting all took a step back. All three younger men noticed this and looked around the room curiously. Voldemort came off of his throne and rushed to the girl on the floor. He looked into her eyes and his face contorted with rage. Everyone in the room knew he was performing Legilimens on the girl. Malfoy smirked. He was thinking of all of the things that the Dark Lord was finding out in her mind. He had really outdone himself this time.


	18. Another Visit Pt 2

Voldemort was searching through Hermione's head. She had just managed to push all thoughts of what Malfoy had done to her to the front and lock the rest away securely. Voldemort's eyes blazed and he stood and turned to Malfoy.

"Do you realise who this is?"

"She is a traitor and a fool for thinking she is good enough to be in your ranks, My Lord." Malfoy was still sure he had pleased the Dark Lord.

"You are absolutely right, Lucius, she is not good enough, she is better and that is why I gave her my mark and my ring!" Two of the young men in the room visibly paled and Zabini wanted to vomit. Crabbe and Goyle still hadn't quite understood the meaning and were looking at Zabini, confused.

Zabini leaned over and whispered to them, "We just tried to rape and kill the Dark Lord's chosen mistress."

Upon hearing this both boys joined Zabini in feeling sick.

Malfoy realised his mistake and fell to his knees trembling and begging forgiveness. He knew it would be a fruitless attempt, but his survival insticts told him to try it anyway. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Lucius.

"Crucio!" Malfoy's screams could be heard down the halls and his body convulsed on the floor. Voldemort seemed to be enjoying the sight and continued with his tortures. Soon Malfoy lost his bodily functions and a puddle formed under him on the floor.

Hermione watched and somehow felt satisfied that he was finally getting some of what he gave out, but she knew she needed him to survive, if everything was going to work out in the end. She quietly walked up to Voldemort and placed her hand on his arm. No one dared touch their master without his express permission and especially while he was torturing someone. Hermione steeled herself to be tortured, but he just turned to look at her he put his wand down and left Malfoy on the floor twitching. She quickly played a scenario in her head and let Voldemort see it. She had to force the bile down and kept playing the image over and over in her head, hoping he would stop the torture. It worked and Voldemort turned to the young men in the room.

"Go and clean him up, he positively stinks, can't even control his bladder and bowels, how pathetic! Remember this and remember it well, Hermione has just saved your life tonight, you WILL honour that debt." He turned to Hermione and took her arm in his and lead her out of the room.

"It seems, my dear, that watching torture turns you horny." Hermione tried her best to look seductive. She almost lost it when she looked down and saw the bulge in Voldemort's pants.

Voldemort saw this and replied, "You can relieve my tension by doing what you just showed me."

Hermione pushed her back straight and walked into the room with him. There was no turning back now, everyone in the future was depending on her to get this right. He sat on the bed and she kneeled between his legs and started to rub his thighs and slowly made her way up to where his pants bulged. She made quick work of taking his pants and underwear off and began to nip and suck all around. She could hear him moaning and soon felt his hands in her hair. He guided her until her mouth was poised over his shaft and then he rolled his hips forward. She took him all the way in her mouth and clenched her throat muscles around him. He let out a loud moan and thrust into her mouth further. She started to move him in and out faster and could hear his heavy breathing. His hands tightened in her hair and he was bucking his hips. She fingered around his balls and anus and even slipped a finger in to his puckered hole. She could feel him tighten and then a warm hot liquid was hitting the back of her throat. 'Don't gag, don't gag, just swallow quickly, don't gag!' she repeated to herself over and over. She released him with a pop and made sure he was watching when she swallowed. He growled at her and leaned down and captured her lips with his.

"I can return the favour, my dear."

"I really must get back, someone will notice my disappearance and then I will never be able to return here again. I don't want to leave, but I must go."

They both left the room and headed outside the Manor. Once they were in seeing distance of Hogwarts, Voldemort asked how the recruitment was going.

"I have had a lot of trouble because of the Slytherins, they undermine everything I have been working on, so my progress has been slowed. They have everyone convinced it was not you who sent me and they would be falling into a trap if they joined with you through me."

"It will be taken care of and they will not give you anymore trouble. Go now."

Hermione made her way into the castle and ran into Professor Dumbledore. After telling him all that had happened, she finally found herself in her bed, her hair still wet from the shower she took to get 'him' off of her. She had drank copious amounts of pumpkin juice to get rid of the taste and she had thought about obliviating herself, but that would not be a wise thing. She thought back to what he really looked like. He was handsome, but he wasn't all that large. Remus was much bigger than he was, longer and wider. When she took Remus in her mouth she would have to concentrate so she wouldn't gag on him. With Voldemort, she knew he didn't even reach the back of her throat. One good thing that came about was that she now had at least 4 of the Slytherins afraid of her and she wouldn't have to put up with their tormenting much longer. She shook the thoughts out of her head and fell to sleep.


	19. Testing the Waters

Hermione left for classes the next day feeling a little sick and very tired. She made a mental note to herself to try and get some more sleep. Staying up late studying, going to meetings, both with Voldemort and Dumbledore and then after what she had to do last night was enough to make anyone sick. 'Oh gods, what I did last night.' She was going to have to tell Remus about it. He would eventually find out because of their connection and she would much rather tell him then have him find out through the rumor line. Squaring her shoulders she marched to her first class, where she knew Remus would be waiting for her in their usual seats.

Class started and Hermione didn't have a chance to speak to him, so she sent him a note. She had thought about writting it on the note, but then she realised he deserved to hear it straight from her. She asked to talk to him right after class. Class ended quickly and Hermione rushed out the door to wait for Remus. As the Mauraders were coming out a group of 5th year Slytherins were walking by. Expecting them to curse Hermione all 3 boys clasped their hands on their wands. Everyone in the corridor was shocked when Hermione stepped in front of the group and watched them walk around her. One of the boys near the back wasn't paying attention and ran right into Hermione, who then dropped all of her books on the floor from the impact.

"Watch where your going you filthy piece of..." the boy looked up and saw to whom it was he was talking and quickly bent down and started picking up her books. A few other Slytherins followed and soon they were handing back all of her books to her.

"I am so sorry, I didn't realise it was you, please forgive my rudeness? It will never happen again. Are you alright, do you need any help?" The boy clearly looked nervous and so did the rest of his friends.

"I am fine and don't worry about it, it was an accident, just be more careful next time."

"Thank you so much, I will be very careful from now on." The boy stood there almost as if waiting to be dismissed.

"You had better hurry and get to your next class." With that the by ran off with his friends following close behind him.

Sirius came over to Hermione and put his arm around her.

"What was that all about? How did you do that? You are my hero you know? Will you marry me?" All of the questions came out in rapid succession and Hermione had to laugh.

"I am not going to tell you, it's my little secret. Haven't I always been your hero? And finally no, because I just don't love you like that."

"Oh, come on, Mi, that's a cruel way to break a guys heart."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Sirius and turned to Remus. "I really need to talk to you right now."

Remus nodded his head and they stepped to the other side of the corridor.

"Remus, I need to show you something and it is very important that you see all of it before jumping to conclusions. I wanted to tell you in person and before anyone else could. I really care about you and thought that you deserved to know. I will not hide anything from you."

Meanwhile in Remus' head, images were bouncing around of Hermione breaking up with him and hexing him into an inch of his life.

Hermione whispered something under her breath and the next thing he knew she was extracting a long silver thread from her temple and placing next to his. Suddenly he was watching a memory. It seemed like a few days, but in reality it had only been a couple of minutes. She had shown him everything that had happened so far, including her run in with the Slytherins and what had transpired last night with Voldemort. When the memories were done, he was looking at Hermione with a mixture of hurt and sadness. Hermione saw his face and hers immediately fell.

"Remus, you do know that I love you, but I need to do this if we are ever going to defeat him."

"I know you do and I love you too, but I can't believe you are making yourself do that stuff. Isn't there any other way? A way where you don't have to do that disgusting, vile stuff?"

"No; if there was, I would be doing it now. I thought you were mad and were going to tell me that you never wanted to see me again."

"Never; I've learned my lesson. After the last time I was so miserable that I wanted nothing more than to have you back in my arms. Once we got back together I swore that nothing would ever come between us again."

"Oh, Remus, I really do love you and now you just made me love you more."

The couple stood in the corridor holding one another as other students filed by for classes.

"Remus, why don't we skip our next couple of classes. I really need to forget about last night. Please help me forget?" She turned her big brown eyes towards him and there was no way he could say no. They snuck back to her room and proceeded to show each other just how much they needed each other.

That night at dinner James and Sirius were teasing Remus mercilessly about missing classes. It was something they did all the time, but this was a first for Remus. Nothing could bring down his good mood today, not after what he and Hermione had just spent the day doing.

"Tease me all you like, but I would miss a whole days classes again to be able to do that all day long."

"All day? We know you are part animal, but even you can't do That all day." Sirius looked smuggly at Remus, daring him to challenge his statement.

Hermione watched the guys and leaned over to Sirius and whispered seductively into his ear, "All day long. Athough there was that 45 minutes we stopped to eat something." She turned back to Lily and picked up her fork. Lily had her hand over her mouth to cover her smile.

James, who had heard looked at Remus and said in awe, "Oh wise Mooney, will you teach us your ways? We are not worthy to be in the presence of a master."

Remus shoved James down the bench and went back to eating.

On the way back to the common room, some of the 7th year Slytherin girls came up behind Hermione and one of the girls shoved her.

"Better watch where you're going, Mudblood! You may be able to fool the younger ones with your fake mark and ring, but we are all smart enough to know what the real ones look like. After all, we were raised with it all of our lives and there is no way he would ever choose a piece of filth like you." The girl looked at Hermione with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Just then Severus, Malfoy, Zabini and Nott came up to the group and after a brief bow to Hermione and a nod of acknowledgment from her they addressed the females of their group.

"Is there a problem her ladies? I do hope you are staying out of trouble."

"Nothing that we can't handle ourselves, Lucius," the ring leader replied.

"Good, I will leave you ladies to finish your discussion."

Just then, Hermione felt a burning sensation on her inner thigh. She quickly looked to the male Slytherins and they all started heading down the hall in a flurry of black capes. James, Sirius and Remus went to follow and Hermione held up her hand and told them to go back to the common room. The female Slytherins wanted to know why a Mudblood was going with them and demanded to be brought along, so they could prove their loyalty to their master. Lucius and Severus protested and told them to go back to the common room, but Hermione got an idea and persuaded them to let the girls come. What better way for them to learn, then first hand. The motley crew made their way to the apparation point just beyond the castle and disapparated with a pop.


	20. Just Give Her Time

_Once again, may contain some gory parts! You are warned!_

Once the group reached the inner hall, as it was called because that is where Voldemort's throne sat, the boys dispersed into the crowd. Hermione walked in also and the remaining girls waited just outside, since they were not full Death Eaters yet, they could not enter without being invited and you could only be invited if Voldemort did so. A masked Death Eater stepped into the waiting area and ushered the girls in. They knew they had to keep their heads bowed until they were told to do otherwise.

"I see you have brought me some new recruits! Come closer, let me look at you." The girls stepped forward and for the first time since coming into the hall, they looked up. There sitting beside Voldemort, one step lower from him, was Hermione. The girls were shocked, but quickly covered it. Voldemort got down and went over to inspect the new people. One of the girls got an idea and wanted to see just how strong Hermione's hold on her position was. She flirted with Voldemort and made sure that he saw her clevage from her position, kneeling on the floor. She also knew he was a skilled Legilimens and projected an image of him taking her roughly in the rear. Voldemort caught this and started laughing.

"My dear, that does sound tempting, but I don't think 'Mione will take to that. Besides, why would I want your tired, used, floppy excuse for a body, when I have that!" he looked at Hermione on the last part of the statement. Voldemort went up and sat down.

"Come up and be marked." One by one the girls came up and recieved the Dark Mark on their arms. None of them recieved the mark of a concubine. When the last girl came up, the one who had flirted, Hermione leaned over and whispered something to Voldemort. He threw his head back and howled with laughter.

"My dear, you know I cannot deny you anything. If it will make you happy, then by all means become giddy." Hermione stood up and before anyone could blink the girl was on the floor screaming in agony, and blood was coming out of her skin from the pores. Most of the group stepped back; they had never seen this kind of curse before and she hadn't even pulled her wand out or uttered any words. Voldemort looked thoroughly impressed and slightly aroused. Hermione stopped what she was doing and bent over the pale girl.

"If I so much as see your eyes twitch the wrong way again, I will make what just happened seem like a luxurious massage. Do you understand me?" The girl nodded her head vigoriously and crawled back into the crowd.

Voldemort dismissed most of the group after they had talked about an upcoming planned attack on some ministry officials and the remaining few waited patiently for Voldemort to continue.

"It seems that one of us has forgotten to mention just who it is that we are related to." He pointedly looked at Hermione.

"I am sorry, I did not think it would matter." She quickly projected into the front of her mind a story of Dumbledore finding her mother after the supposed house burnt down and how he placed her in a mental care facility, after her mother witnessed her own mother burn to death and left her there, never to come and see her again. How Hermione's mother was released at age 18, no one there to greet her when she came out before marrying and having a child. She showed herself growing up being taught to hate her grandfather, learning how powerful he was, her parents death, going to a group home, her grandfather coming to get her, her hating him but knowing there was no better way to stab someone in the back than when you were standing right beside them, with your arm around their shoulders, and finally her joining Voldemort's ranks.

"I see, but you should have informed us. We will use this to our advantage. You will still be punished, to remind you that no matter how insignificant or small you think information is, it is never to be held back."

"Yes, Master, I understand." Hermione prepared herself for a round of Crucio, but it never came. Voldemort's fingers were tracing alond her jaw line and he lifted her head.

"Prepare me!" That was the only thing he said, but the image he was projecting from his mind left no doubt what he meant. She kneeled in front of him and opened up his robes, to find he was naked under them. He was also sporting a very hard erection. She immediately got to work, sucking, licking and pumping his phallus. He had grabbed her head and was slowly thrusting himself in and out of her mouth. He stopped and spun her around. He shoved her head onto the floor, and before she could register what was happening, her clothes on her lower half were gone and he had thrust himself into her rear. Not being prepared, it stung and burned; she couldn't imagine what it would have felt like if she had not done this before. She could hear the others in the room cheering and shouting their master on and Voldemort's grunts from behind her. She was grateful that all the rest of the females were gone and that her robes were covering her face. She felt him starting to shudder and then the telltale sign of his release, which she felt run out of her bum and down her legs. Voldemort stood, adjusted his robes and then pulled her up. She made sure to show him that she was highly aroused by this act and he leaned forward and kissed her. He had never kissed any of his other concubines before, so all present knew this one was special. Hermione had to swallow quickly to keep the bile down. Everyone was dismissed and once again Voldemort apparated with her to Hogsmeade.

"I want to meet with you, outside of a meeting." Voldemort said while rubbing her cheek.

Hermione was shocked at this information and replied the only way she knew how.

"Won't that be dangerous though?"

"Leave everything to me; I will send you word as to the time and the place, all you need to do is show up." Voldemort disappeared. Hermione made her way up to the castle and met up with Severus half way there. He had been there the whole time at the meeting and only just arrived at Hogwarts a few moments before her. They relayed the events of the night to Dumbledore, who sat the whole time with his eyes twinkling even brighter. Severus couldn't understand how that man's eyes could twinkle so damn much. When they left, Dumbledore finally let the twinkle run out of his eye and down his cheek.

Hermione was greeted by her friends and when they saw that she didn't want to talk, they stopped asking questions. She got up and headed upstairs to take a very long bath. Lily followed a little while later and the two ended up hugging and sobbing on Hermione's bed. Hermione had told Lily everything that had happened and Lily wanted her to tell Remus, but she wasn't ready yet. She had to get herself to come to terms with it and when and if she did, that would make it real and she just wasn't ready for that yet. Lily nodded her head and continued to hold her distraught friend. They both fell asleep and that is how Remus found them when he came into the room. He knew Hermione had a rough time tonight and thought it would be best if she had a female friend with her. He was never more thankful for Lily. He grabbed his pj's and tiptoed out of the room. He was almost at the door, when Lily whispered.

"She wants to tell you and she will, but please give her time.''

"I will give her till the end of time if she needs it." Remus stepped out and headed for the boys' dorm.


	21. A Load Lightened

_a/n: many of you have commented on this story looking familiar. Yes this story was on here before. I took it off and had the whole thing beta'd by my wonderful beta Lady Lynn. She is getting the chapters back to me a few at a time and as she gets them back to me, I repost them. I am not planning on changing any of the story, I simply wanted to take out all of the spelling and grammar mistakes. If it does look familiar, it is. And yes I am the same author who originally wrote it. If anyone has any questions, please feel free to ask. I love answering. Hope you enjoy the rest._

_Disclaimer- I do not nor have I ever owned anything to do with the original Harry Potter characters and story line or JKR. I do not work at any publishing company or Warner Brothers. Although I was born in the same city as the Warner Brothers(does that count??)_

It had been almost a week since Hermione had come back from the meeting and she still hadn't said anything to Remus though both Lily and Severus kept encouraging her to. Dumbledore had also said it would be a good idea to lighten her burdens by sharing them with those she loved. It all came down to making it real, if she had to deal with it, then it meant it really happened and even though she was getting closer to that point, she wasn't there yet.

The Great Hall was buzzing with news. It seemed that a ball was was just announced for the holidays and everyone was invited. First through fifth years could stay until 11 pm and sixth and seventh years could stay until 2 am. The day of the ball would also be free of classes, so everyone could get ready and there would be an extra Hogsmeade weekend the weekend before the ball.

Hermione and Lily started talking about what dresses they wanted to wear and how they would do their makeup and hair. Remus waited patiently for them to finish, then he tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Would you like to go with me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course, who else would I go with?" she replied.

"I wasn't sure, you just seemed a little distant lately and I thought that maybe you had found someone else you would rather go with."

"Oh, Remus, I am so sorry, of course there is no one else. You are the only one I would ever want to go with. Again I am sorry. Could we please meet in the Room of Requirement, I really need to talk to you." Hermione had decided that she needed to quit being so selfish and tell Remus what was making her so upset and why she was being distant. He deserved to know, after all this was affecting him too.

The two headed straight for the room and when they entered, there were two comfortable chairs, a roaring fireplace and a table with snacks and tea. They took a few minutes to get comfortable and then Hermione launched into her story. Part way through she could feel her eyes starting to sting and she thought about stopping, but for some reason her mouth just kept talking. She knew she was almost done, but she wasn't aware of much else. It seemed her body had gone numb. She wasn't even sure if Remus was still there, he had been silent the whole time, but for some reason, she couldn't stop telling the story. It was almost that her body was purging what happened by the words she was speaking. She ended and closed her eyes. There was absolute silence in the room and right away she pictured in her mind Remus walking out of the room and out of her life. Who would want a girlfriend that did those sort of things with someone who was supposed to be so evil. Well at least she had this off of her chest and now she could try and deal with the rest. She went to stand, when all of a sudden two warm arms wrapped around her. She sighed in relief.

Remus held onto her and then whispered in her ear, "Don't you ever keep something like this to yourself again. Please come to me and tell me. I want to be there to help you; please let me?"

Hermione could only nod her head as she snuggled into the warm embrace.

She wasn't sure how long they were there for, but she woke up to see Remus making his way over to a small table loaded with food that had not been there before. She got up and stretched and came over and joined him. The meal was good and filling and they were soon back on the chair talking about the upcoming holidays. Remus wanted her to come home with him, but as Hermione pointed out, she hadn't spent much time with her grandfather and probably wouldn't get another opportunity to do so before they graduated. Remus reluctantly agreed with her and they decided she would come for New Years. They went on to talk about graduation and what they would be doing after. Since Hermione wasn't sure if she would even be alive then, she talked about what she would like to be doing, if she were. The whole day was spent getting to know each other even more and by the time dinner rolled around, if there had been any doubts in either of their minds as to how they felt about one another, they were now completely vanished. Hermione couldn't believe that she found the one person she could spend the rest of her life with. She didn't care about what everyone else thought of Remus, he was the only one for her and if she ever made it back to her own time, she would do everything in her power to make sure he knew it.

The holidays came up fast and before they knew it, it was the Hogsmeade weekend. Lily and Hermione decided to go by themselves so they could surprise the guys with their outfits. That morning at breakfast a large raven came swooping into the Great Hall and landed beside Hermione's plate. Looking at the bird curiously, she grabbed the parchment offered on it's leg. The bird looked at her and waited patiently for a reply. She unrolled the parchment and began to read. When she was finished she looked at the bird again and nodded her head. The bird bobbed it's head back to her and then took off. She rerolled the parchment and put it into her pocket. She caught her grandfather's attention and went up to the head table. They whispered back and forth to one another for a few minutes, then Hermione reluctantly showed him the parchment. He looked at it for a few moments and then slowly nodded his head. Hermione exited the Great Hall and hurried to her room to get ready for the day. Meanwhile, back at the Gryffindor table the three boys were watching Hermione's actions carefully. They were concerned for their friend and she had been quite jumpy the last little while.

"Moony, what do you suppose they are talking about up there?"

"Probably about some plans for the holidays. She is going to be spending the holidays with him and coming over to my place for New Years."

Both James and Sirius nudged Remus and asked him slyly, "So Moony, got anything special planned for New Years? You know that you are supposed to kiss the one you love at midnight, but with what you two have done already, a kiss would be quite boring. I think you would need to come up with something more creative."

Sirius was laughing at what James had just said and added, "With the sounds that those two are making each night, I don't think there's anything left for them to try. I would say don't do anything I wouldn't, but I think you have already surpassed me in that department." Sirius ended with a barking laugh and James looked close behind him.

"Oh, by the way, Moony, maybe you could get Sirius to show you his silencing spell. It would be helpful to the rest of us." James said to his red faced friend.

"How... what... we use a silencing spell each time, how?"

By this time James was red faced and clutching his sides and Sirius waved his fork around at Remus.

"Well, my dear Moony, most silencing spells only hold up for so long or up to a certain noise decible and going by what we heard, none of the silencing spells we have learned so far would be able to stand up against you two. That's why I will show you one that I learned from home; before I left of course."

Remus was very embarrassed and he knew Hermione would be too. They were both very private people in public, but when it came to being intimate with each other, they became very vocal. He loved it when she moaned and made all of her noises. She always seemed more turned on when he howled and for some reason it made him feel invisible and powerful when he did it. He looked at his two friends and just nodded his head. He was hoping they wouldn't continue this line of conversation, but he knew better. They would wait until he was least suspecting, then spring it on him again.

Hermione had given her excuses to Lily and told her she would meet her in Hogsmeade that afternoon. She quickly made her way to the little village and waited in the alley beside the Three Broomsticks. She was only waiting a few minutes when she heard a pop beside her. He was wearing a hooded cape and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She quickly swallowed the bile and turned towards him with a huge smile on her face.

"What a pleasant surprise. What do you have planned for us?"

"I thought we might get a room in the Broomsticks and spend the day together." Hermione swallowed again after hearing this and she forced her head to nod.

"You read my mind. Let's go. I'm afraid I can't spend the whole day with you, I promised a friend that I would meet with her right after lunch and if I don't show up, she will have the whole school looking for me. Let's go, so we don't waste anymore time." She walked away and hoped that statement would make him disappointed enough that he would not want to talk to her for a little while and hopefully by the time he got over it, it would be almost time for her to leave. She also hoped it wouldn't make him angry enough to curse her. They got a room and made their way inside. Hermione's plan had worked, he was upset; she could tell by the way he made his way over to the table and sat down at it. She had figured out early on that he was just like a spoiled child. When they didn't get what they wanted or how they wanted, they would pout. She sat on the bed and waited for him to speak. After 15 minutes he finally spoke up.

"I was hoping to spend the entire day with you."

"I know you were and I am sorry, but you didn't give me much notice and I had already promised this friend a few days ago. I don't know what type of girls you are used to, but I will not neglect my friends to be with a man, especially if I have promised to do something with them beforehand. I am sorry if I have disappointed you, but if we keep dwelling on this, then we are going to waste all of our time together and I for one would much rather spend that time in pleasantness than ignoring one another." Hermione finished her statement and realised what she had just said. She sat there waiting to be cursed, but it never came. Instead he stood up and walked towards her, then picked her up and spun her around. She was completely caught off guard with this and it showed on her face.

"I'm sorry for startling you, but I have never met anyone like you before. Everyone I know is either too afraid to say anything to me or too dumb. You are the first person I know of that would say something like that knowing they could get cursed for it."

"I will not change who I am; just because others cower in fear in front of you, does not mean I will do the same. If that means that I get cursed, then so be it." Hermione held her chin in the air and looked at him with pride.

His laughter ripped through the air, completely out of place, like that sound wasn't supposed to be heard by anyone. "That's what I love about you, please don't ever change, especially not for me." He ended by kissing her firmly on the mouth. He deepened the kiss and soon she found herself lying on the bed with him leaning over her.

"It's my turn now," was all he said before he started to take her shirt off, then her bra and pants. The only thing left on her was her knickers and she kept telling herself over and over to pretend he was Remus. She felt her knickers slide down her legs and heard him suck a breath in. She had to keep her eyes closed, she wasn't sure that if she opened them she would be able to keep her breakfast down.

"Open your eyes and look at me!" His voice held no room for options and she slowly opened them. When she looked at him, she noticed he was wearing all of his clothes still. She only had a minute to ponder this before he grabbed her around the back of her thighs and brought them up to his face. She felt his tongue plunge into her and her body betrayed her. She could feel herself getting wetter and then a moan slipped out. She hated herself and made her mind focus on an image of Remus. She felt his tongue doing wonderful things to her and even though he didn't have the skill that Remus did, he was getting results. Before she knew it she felt herself clench up and release into his mouth, which he drank down greedily and noisily. She layed on the bed after trying to get herself back together, while he laid beside her in bliss.

"I could return the favour, if you like." In her head Hermione was screaming for him to say no and desperately hoping it was time to go.

Thankfully someone was looking out for her that day and he answered her, "No my dear, today was just about you. I told you I would return the favour and so I did. I rather enjoyed that. Contrary to popular belief I do enjoy pleasuring women, if they are the right ones and if they deserve it." He left the sentence hanging in the air.

Hermione knew it was time to take on a submissive role and replied back, "Thank you, My Lord, you are too good to me. I only hope I can keep up with your expectations."

He lifted her chin and said very slowly, "You could never disappoint me; it is I who has to try to keep up with you. I also insist that you stop with the My Lord stuff; please call me Tom." Hermione jerked her head up at this and looked at him full of shock.

He laughed again and said, "I know this must have shocked you, but I know that I can trust you and besides as I have said before, no one has ever made me feel this way before. I want to share a part of myself with you that I have never shared with anyone before." Hermione nodded her head and got up and dressed. She left that day thinking about all he had said to her. Was he really the heartless bastard everyone believed he was or was he just misunderstood? She was so confused now, but the one thing she did know was that it was Remus who held her heart and always would. She just wasn't sure anymore on her views of Voldemort, or Tom as he asked her to call him. She met Lily for an afternoon of shopping and tried to put her thoughts off to the side, but Lily could tell right away something was bothering her.

"Ok, what is it. We are not going any further until you tell me." Her red headed friend said to her.

Hermione told her what had happened that morning and her feelings on the matter. "I am so confused; he is supposed to be evil, but yet, he goes and does this. I am not confused as to whom I love, just everything I have believed before now. What am I going to do?"

"I can't answer that for you, but I do know that all of your true friends will be there for you, no matter what." Lily looked at her pointedly and walked off again. Yes, that was the one thing she could count on, her friends. The two girls walked away from the Three Broomsticks not noticing the beady eyes staring after them. The same beady eyes that had watched Hermione enter the room hours earlier with her guest.


	22. An Unconscious Choice

It had been a couple of months since Hermione's encounter with 'Tom' in Hogsmeade and she had finally pieced together exactly what his intentions were. It seemed he was actually infatuated with her, but not in love. Voldemort was a Slytherin through and through; he was cunning and devious. He wanted Hermione to trust him fully and found that most women would do anything for the man they loved and whom they thought loved them. Hermione, however, was not most women and she also had Severus on her side. Severus had heard of these plans from some of the other males bragging in the inner circle and from Voldemort's slip of tongue. He quickly relayed the information back to Hermione, who in turn gave it to Dumbledore. Hermione was at first angered by this, but she quickly realised that was exactly what she was doing to Voldemort. She had a good laugh at that one. She had also learned that Peter had spied her entering and exiting the Inn that day and had reported this to Remus, thinking he could break up their relationship and get his old friendship back. James had Lily, Sirius had his countless females and Remus had Hermione, so to say that Peter was feeling left out was an understatement. Fortunately, Remus already knew most of what was going on and brushed off Peter's tales and told him to stop lurking in the shadows because people would actually start to think he really was a rat in human form. Hermione had been feeling weaker and sick. All of the meetings, school, spying and everything else in a normal teenagers' life was catching up to her and she finally gave in to Lily's pestering to go and see Madame Pomfrey to get some Pepper Up.

As she made her way to the infirmary, she caught Severus and Lucius whispering to one another in one of the corridors. She continued on past them and only gave a slight nod in recognition to their presence. Both men nodded back and went back to whispering. She must have nodded too fast or pulled something when she did, because she suddenly felt dizzy and the corridor started to spin. She felt her stomach turn and she fell forward into darkness.

Severus heard something hitting the floor and he looked at Lucius. Both of them rounded the corner to see Hermione laying in the middle of the corridor. They gathered her up and brought her into the infirmary.

"Poppy, where are you?" Lucius' voice bellowed out. The mediwitch come out of her offices looking scandalized that a student had called her by her first name.

"What is all this racket for? What are you two doing?" Poppy looked over at the two Slytherins carrying a Gryffindor and told them to place her on the bed. "What happened, did you two have anything to do with this?"

Lucius sneered at the mediwitch and answered, "Yes, we hexed her and then brought her in here so we could be caught red handed. We may be Slytherins and considered evil, but we are far from imbeciles, unlike some houses in this Merlin forsaken school. We found her this way, lying in the middle of the corridor. Normally we would have stepped over her, but she was blocking the whole way and we figured that if we left her and anyone found out, we would be blamed for the whole thing and punished. I can see I wasn't far off the point, even though we did bring her in. Next time, Severus, I say we leave the lump on the floor and proceed on our way, that way when we are accused, we may actually be guilty."

Severus tried to hide his smirk. He knew that Lucius would never leave Hermione on the floor. Not only was she favoured by the Dark Lord, but Lucius had also started a tenative friendship with her; she was after all a friend by proxy, through Severus. He knew Lucius wanted to get back at the mediwitch for her comment. Everyone had the same opinion of Slytherin, well most; Hermione and Dumbledore were exceptions to that rule. Even some Slytherins thought that way about themselves. The mediwitch looked thoroughly chastized and mumbled an apology. She then shooed the two young men out of the infirmary and began to check out her patient.

When they were almost to the Slytherin dorms Severus finally chose to speak. "You were a little bit dramatic back there, weren't you? You wouldn't be taking on some Hufflepuff traits would you? They always have a flare for the dramatic." Lucius simply responded by sneering. The two entered the dorms and nothing more was said about the incident.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. Immediately she noticed she was in the infirmary. She raised herself up on her elbows and looked to the mediwitch's office. Madame Pomfrey was just coming out when he spotted Hermione awake.

"Good, you're up, my dear. I just flooed your grandfather and he should be here shortly." Just then the doors opened and admitted the Headmaster.

"Hermione, dear, how are you? Poppy, is she alright?"

"Yes, Albus. The boys that brought her in said she probably has been working too hard and I am just about to give her some Pepper Up."

Hermione laughed at this and when the two adults looked at her, she told them that was the reason she had been on her way down here. She drank the potion and soon had steam billowing out of her ears. The next minute she felt her strength and energy return to her. She looked at the mediwitch for permission to leave.

"I will only release you if you promise to get some rest and cut back some."

"I promise. In fact, Grandfather can make sure that I do." Hermione looked to Professor Dumbledore and he nodded his head. Each time he heard her call him Grandfather, his heart did funny little jumps in his chest. The two left the infirmary arm in arm and headed to Dumbledore's office. Once they entered they sat down for some tea.

"So my dear, I trust you understand that it is not a good thing that you collapsed from doing too much." Hermione nodded her head, but remained silent.

"I think we need to cut something back. Some classes possibly? Or something else? I will let you decide, but you must choose something or I will choose it for you. I do not want to have that kind of scare again."

"I don't know what to choose. I really need all of my classes, so I am very hesitant to give those up."

"Well, let's make a list. Think of the pros and cons of each thing and go from there. First off, lets see what your options are for giving up."

"Well, there's the school work, then all the extra credit stuff, the clubs I belong to, my friends, Remus, and finally the work I do for the Order and my weekly meetings with Voldemort."

"Hmm, I see. Some of those things you cannot give up and there is no way to put pros and cons on them. Which one of those distresses you the most?"

"That's easy, my weekly meetings with Voldemort."

"Then it's simple, we will cut those out..." Hermione went to go and say something, but her grandfather held up his hand and he continued, "We will only cut them out for the time being. We can resume them once you are feeling better or until you are out of school; you only have a couple of months left after all."

"I would love to, but I have seen what happens to followers who miss one meeting; they are punished severely, if I miss months, I don't know what will happen."

"You have good standing with him, do you not?"

"Yes, but even his most favoured are punished."

Albus was quiet for a few moments and then he lit up. "I know, we will fabricate a story that you were stuck in the infirmary and weren't able to come."

"That may work for one or two meetings, but not many. Besides, he has followers in this school and they will report seeing me."

"We will give off the image that you are unconscious in the infirmary. You will need to remain hidden from the rest of the students, but it will give you a chance to recover. We already have a lead on the story, as two Slytherins carried you in there and both are his supposed followers, and no one has seen you leave. I will floo Poppy right away and let her in on our plans and then I will contact each of your teachers and get your work for you. We will also have to have a 'dummy' lying in the bed, to make it look like you are there. We will set you up in the Room of Requirement. We had best get started."

"One more thing though, when he calls his followers, our marks burn and become quite painful. If I ignore it, it will only become worse and worse until the pain becomes unbearable."

"Yes, I hadn't thought of that. When you are summoned, come to me right away. I can relieve some of the pain with a potion and a spell. If that is all, I think we had best get started."

"I have just one more question. Will I be able to see my friends at all during this time?"

"Be it far for me to keep you from your friends, especially during difficult times. I think they may be exactly what you need at this time, but I must insist you are very selective in what friends you allow your secret to. They may come and visit you, but they must also keep up the pretense that you are in the infirmary."

"I understand; there are only a few that I want to know. I know they will have no problems agreeing to these rules."

"We need to inform them right away. If you could give me their names, I will contact them and get everything else arranged. You, my dear, are going to march yourself straight to the Room of Requirement and have it prepare a comfortable place for you to stay. I gather you know how to use the room?" Hermione nodded her head.

"Could you please inform Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin?"

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Very good choices. I will go and talk to Poppy, then I have a little transfiguring to do in the hospital wing and after that I will go and inform your friends and we will come and visit you. Please get some rest." Albus looked at the young lady with concern and left to start on his errands. Hermione turned and started to pace back and forth in front of where the door would show up. After the third turn a wooden door with a brass handle appeared and Hermione went inside to wait.


	23. Truth or Dare

_Thanks to everyone who was so patient waiting for me to repost this. I took a much needed break over the hols and now am back to posting. ENJOY!_

Hermione had the entire room set up and she laughed to herself. It was the ideal room. It had one section that was walled off with a wooden door in it; inside was a large four poster bed on one side with a couple of wardrobes. Out in the main open area there was a sitting area with a fireplace and a large bookshelf full of books. On the opposite wall was a small kitchen with a fridge, stove, dishwasher, and sink as well as cupboards; there was also a dining table for 6. There was a door beside the bedroom door and it led to a bathroom with a large tub, shower, toilet and sink. Hermione walked one last time into the open area and spotted a small area over in the corner that held a desk and all of her school work as well as a minature potions lab. The room was perfect and it was decorated exactly as she liked. She took off her robes and decided to make herself something to eat. She walked to the cupboards and opened them up to see what was inside; to her surprise there sat a package of spaghetti as well as pasta sauce. She found the bread in the bread drawer and butter in the fridge, ground beef was in the freezer and all sorts of spices were in the spice cupboard. She set out to make her dinner and made enough for all of her friends, too. While the spaghetti was cooking and the sauce was simmering she got an idea and opened the cupboards again. There was nothing there. She closed the cupboard and opened it three more times and still nothing appeared in the empty cupboards. She closed it again and then an idea came to her. She thought of the food at her favourite chinese restaurant and then realised she didn't know how to cook chinese food. She opened the cupboard out of curiousity and inside was every ingredient she needed as well as detailed cooking instructions. She smiled to herself. Yes, she was definitely going to like this room.

Hermione was just sitting down to eat when there was a knock at the door. She got up and cautiously opened it. Into the room rushed her friends and she found herself being attacked by red hair.

"Oh gods Mi, Dumbledore told us everything, he made us swear not to reveal your location to anyone.Are you alright? What were you thinking? Why didn't you tell anyone?

"Lily, let the poor girl answer." James patted his girlfriend's back. Lily smiled sheepishly at Hermione and whispered, "Sorry."

"It's alright. It's nice to know I have friends who are concerned about me." Hermione looked at all of her friends and ended at Remus. He looked happy to see her, but at the same time confused.

Sirius sniffed around the room and said, "What smells so heavenly? I am starving, man those house elves sure can make some good smelling food."

Everyone laughed at Sirius and Hermione said, "I made it, not the house elves. I thought it would be better to not have them invovled and besides I know how to cook. You're lucky I made enough for all of us." With that said Sirius ran in the direction of the food with everyone else following sedately behind. By the time the rest sat down, Sirius had already had two fork fulls into his mouth. He was chewing and making noises.

"I take it it tastes good?" Remus asked his friend.

"Hmmmm, vewy ood!" Sirius said around his mouthful of food. Lily started her dinner and complimented Hermione. Severus took a tenative bite and then soon took another.

"Severus, what do you think of the dinner tonight?" Lily asked the lone Slytherin.

"The ground beef is the perfect size, no large chunks, I detect garlic, onions, basil, oregano, marjoram, thyme, savory, no summer savory, and rosemary. The pasta is cooked to a perfect el dente and... "

Sirius interupted Severus and said, "Can't you just say it's really good without picking apart every ingredient? By the way, how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How can you tell exactly what ingredients are in here, just by tasting it?"

"Cooking is very similar to potion making, a specialty of mine since I was 7, although potion making takes a little more precision and knowing the exact outcome of each ingredient and how they will react to one another. Though I wouldn't recommend going and tasting potions to find out the ingredients, but in your case I suppose letting you taste a few nefarious brews couldn't hurt you anymore than you already are."

"Why you little Death Eater. I outta hex you until your master feels it, but then again, he probably doesn't feel anything at all." Everyone else started arguing back and forth between each other. Hermione sat there eating in silence. They were all calling each other nasty names and making wild accusations.

Finally Hermione stood up and slapped her hands loudly down on the table and the room fell silent. "Please remember that you are guests in my home and you have all been invited by me into it, so please act accordingly. Also please remember that Severus is not the only supposed Death Eater at this table and he is far more innocent in his actions than I can ever hope to be." Hermione picked up her fork and sat down again and started to eat. The rest remained silent and finished off their food. At the end of the meal, everyone had apologized all around, including Sirius to Severus and vice versa. The group of friends decided to spend the rest of the evening playing truth or dare. They sat around on the couches and decided on the rules. If someone picked truth, they would have to tell a truth or suffer from boils erupting across their foreheads in the word 'liar', they would have four chances to tell the truth and with each failing a new letter in the word would show up. For a dare, the person had to do it and if they refused, they would have to still do their own dare as well as one picked out by each of the other players. Hermione waved her wand around the room and created an anti-lying charm, so if anyone were to start lying the boils would start to appear. They had decided against using Veritserum as they wanted everyone to tell the truth on their own and not be influenced by a potion. They had also decided that the whole castle was fair game and that one witness would go with the risk taker to make sure they completed the task and that a person could only be asked once each round and that someone couldn't ask the same person they asked the last round. The game started by everyone drawing numbers. It went from highest to lowest and to make it easier they all sat around the makeshift circle in order. Hermione went first, then Sirius, then Severus, Lily, Remus and finally James.

"Severus, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into McGonagall's private chambers and take a pair of her knickers."

All of the boys looked slightly stunned. "Fine, but someone must go with me."

"Lily, you go. It would look less suspicious if you are out with him. You can say you were patrolling the halls and found Severus out and are taking him back to the Slytherin common room. The teachers rooms are all down there and McGonagall's currently has a portrait of the Scottish highlands. She changes it every couple of months and she just changed it about a week ago, so it should be the same still." Hermione informed the two just before they stepped out.

About 20 minutes later both came into the room, laughing. Severus had something dangling from the end of his wand. He let the knickers slide off the end and fall onto the table. Sirius whistled and held up the pair. They were high cut lacey briefs in a plum colour.

"Had to pick out her sexiest pair, did ya Snape?"

"No! I didn't even touch them. I put my wand into the drawer and pulled out the first pair."

Hermione was laughing this time and said, "Stuck in his thumb and pulled out a plum!" The boys looked at her like she had lost her mind and then at Lily who had now joined her.

Between laughs Lily choked out, "Not quite, but the colour is appropriate!" When they finally calmed down, they told the boys about the nursery rhyme and the boys got a good laugh as well.

Sirius eyed each of his victims carefully before saying, "Hermione?"

"Truth!"

"Who in this room do you love?"

Hermione looked around the room. She knew right away what she was going to say. The connection with Remus would not allow her to say any other name, but would he feel the same way about her. She knew they were good friends again and that their relationship was starting to mend, but it seemed like whenever they made love, Remus was just going through the motions, like he really wanted to be someplace else or that he was someplace else, in his mind. She looked up and found that everyone was waiting for her answer. She cleared her throat and said, "Remus." A few were smiling as if they arleady knew what her answer was going to be, but Remus' face remained expressionless. She glanced over at Lily, who was watching Remus and then Hermione. When Lily made eye contact with Hermione, she gave her an encouraging smile and Hermione just shrugged her shoulders, trying to convince her female friend that Remus' reaction didn't hurt her or matter to her. Lily knew better though and decided for the rest of the evening to watch out for her only female friend.

Severus asked Lily. She choose dare and he dared her to eat a flobberworm, which she did without so much as flinching. James didn't know whether to be proud that his girlfriend did the dare or grossed out that she did it.

Lily dared James to go over and kiss his best mate on the lips. James made his way over to Sirius and the two slowly put their lips together for a second and then quickly pulled apart. They both wiped their mouths with their hands and sat down again. James turn came and the only one left was Remus. He choose dare and James dared him to take Hermione into the closest and make out with her. They both rose quietly and went into the closest. They cast a silencing spell on it right away.

"You don't have to do this. I will tell them that I refused." Hermione was trying to give Remus and out.

"Why would you do that? Don't you want to kiss me?" he asked her confused.

"No, I want to, but it seems like you don't."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well you have been kind of distant lately and when you do look at me you are usually scowling."

"I am truly sorry, I'm trying not to jump you. I have this overwhelming urge to take you and pound you into the walls, the desks, wherever I see you. This full moon cycle has been reeking havic on me and I am trying my best to control myself. I want to re-establish the connection, right here, right now. I can't stand this anymore. I need you, I have to have you. I feel if I don't I am going to go insane."

Hermione looked into his eyes and said two words, "Yes, Remy." He growled and attacked her mouth. They were both moaning and groping one another. Remus lifted her skirt and tore off her panties. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and plunged into her. Both shuddered and Hermione's head rolled back. Remus pounded her as hard as he could into the walls and Hermione found herself quickly climaxing. She squeezed Remus' dick with her walls and let a deep throaty moan which caused Remus to pound faster. He was still going strong a minute later when she climaxed once again. She was reduced to whimpering and Remus took pity on her and soon he joined her. His climax came on strong and powerful and as soon as he had finished he set her legs down and kneeled in front of her. He opened her legs and started to lick up and down her slit. He finally bit onto her clit and she muffled her scream with her fist. She slumped down the wall when he stood back up. He was looking at her with eyes blazing. She smiled up at him and then realised he looked angry.

"Remy?"

"Who is it?"

"Who is what?"

"Who did you let go down on you? Who has been between your legs lately?"

"No one! The last person was Voldemort and that was a couple of months ago, and I told you about that."

"Don't lie to me!" He whispered harshly to her. "Do you take me for a fool? You must be getting a good laugh at my expense. Poor Remus, so in love and he doesn't even realise his girlfriend is opening her legs for others. So does it feel good to know that you have crushed me?"

"Remus, I don't know what you are talking about, I have been with no one. The only one recently has been you, I swear it!"

"Then how do you explain anothers' scent on you?"

"I don't kno..." Hermione stopped mid sentence and put her hands to her mouth. "Oh gods!"

"Finally remembering who your latest conquest could be? Well you should go and tell them that you are free to do whatever you like. I will not break the connection this time. I want you to feel everything I feel. Maybe that way you can experience some human emotions. You are going to feel my broken heart, you are going to feel everytime I take another girl and pound into her, you will feel everything, you lying mudblood Death Eater whore!" Remus opened the door and found his friends at the table eating once again. Sirius asked if he had a good time and Remus stormed out and slammed the door shut. Lily ran to the closest to find Hermione still sitting on the floor staring at the wall. She told the others to leave and that she would stay with Hermione. She told them to go and talk to Remus and see what happened. It took a while, but Lily finally got the whole story out of Hermione and she gasped at what Remus had called her and what he was planning on doing to her.

"That bastard! Why would he say he smelt another male on you? I know you haven't been with anyone else. Why would he say that?" Lily asked herself the last question.

"I think I may know why, but I'm not sure. I need to talk to Madame Pomfrey, will you go with me?"

"Of course, like you even had to ask. Lets go right now." Both girls got up and walked over to the floo, they stepped into the flames and dissappeared with a whoosh. They landed in the hospital wing and the mediwitch came out to meet them.

"What can I do for you two young ladies?"

"Could you give me a test?"

"Yes, but I will need to know what for before I can give it."

"I think I might be pregnant!" Lily put her hands over her mouth and looked wide eyed between her best female friend and the mediwitch.

"Of course dear, just lay down on one of the beds and lift your shirt."

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over her abdoman and it glowed.

"I am, aren't I?" The mediwitch nodded. "Is it a boy?" The mediwitch waved her wand once again and the glowing slowly turned blue.

"Yes it is, how did you know?" Hermione turned her head towards Lily and said, "lucky guess!" Lily knew exactly what it was that gave Hermione that clue and she could feel her heart break for her friend.

"I'm sure Mr. Lupin will be very happy to hear this!" The mediwitch put Hermione's shirt back down and helped her sit up. Hermione and Lily left the hospital wing with instructions from Madame Pomfrey that Lily was to make sure Hermione rested and took it easy. She also told them she would inform all of her teachers so she wouldn't do anything too dangerous in her school work. Hermione wanted to walk back instead of floo. They reached the door and both girls stepped in. Hermione had told Lily she could go back to Gryffindor tower to be with James and Lily refused. She was going to stay with Hermione. Hermione went to sit down on the couch when she suddenly clutched her chest and gave a strangled cry. She fell on her knees and was crying and grabbing her chest. Lily ran to her friend.

"What is wrong, should I get Madame Pomfrey? Tell me what is going on? Please!"

"It's Remus."

"Is he hurt? What about Remus?"

"He is with someone else."

"What do you mean he is with someone else?"

"Our connection, I can feel when he is with someone else, it feels like my heart is breaking, literally." Hermione sat on the floor, beads of sweat were pouring down her face and she still clutched her chest.

"You mean he is...I AM GOING TO KILL HIM! Oh no, this can't be good for the baby! What if something were to happen to it. You should go and see Madame Pomfrey."

Hermione chuckled, "No, I don't suppose this is good, but maybe it would be better if something were to happen."

"You can't mean that! Please tell me you don't mean that!"

"No, I don't mean it one bit. I want nothing more than to be with Remus and have children with him. I guess one wish coming true is better than none at all, or at least part of a wish. I will get to have Remus' child. I will make that be enough to sustain me for the rest of my life. He will be my one and only joy." Hermione looked at her friend and Lily swore she had just watched her friends' heart break in front of her eyes. The normal sparkle in Hermione's eyes was gone and replaced by a dull look of torment.

"I'm sure if you explained to Remus, or let me.."

"No Lily, you have to promise me you will say nothing to anyone, including James. I will not have him come back to me out of duty and I will not ruin his life like that. He will have a hard enough time as it is, I will not add this burden to him. I want you to take a witches oath that you will say nothing."

"What about a burden to you? What are you going to do? How will you work? He needs to know and he needs to be responsible also."

"NO, Lily, I said no. He will only grow to hate me more. You must swear it, swear to me on a witches oath that you will not tell another living or dead soul about this! Swear it!"

"I, Lily Evans, swear on my life as a witch that I will not divulge the secret Hermione Granger has told me to another living or dead soul as long as I live." Lily and Hermione's wands both glowed a red and then faded. Lily looked at her friend once again and helped her into bed. Lily left the room and took the long way to the tower. She had a lot of thinking to do and a little bit of planning. When she stepped into the portrait hole she was greeted by Sirius and James. Both of them asked if she had seen Remus on her travels and then they quickly asked how Hermione was.

"No, I haven't, but if I do, I'll be sure to hex him into oblivion. She will eventually be fine."

"What happened?"

"Ask Remus, I'm sure he'll have an interesting tale to tell you. Besides it's not my place to say. When he gets done with whatever girl he is with, ask him."

"He's not with a girl, he's got Hermione!"

"Had Hermione, and I think he is." She looked to the stairs of the girls dorms and James and Sirius' eyes followed hers, coming down the stairs was a very ruffled looking Remus and at the top of the stairs stood the Gryffindor whore, some 6th year, with only a sheet wrapped around her. She turned and went back into her room. Lily walked up to Remus and a loud crack was heard across the room. Remus stood there holding his now red cheek.

"Remus, if it wouldn't put me in Azkaban, I would cast the killing curse on you right here, right now, but I think the only one who deserves that place is you, even then I would feel sorry for the dementors that would have to deal with you." Lily left the room and went into her own. James and Sirius sat there stunned. Neither had ever seen Lily so mad. James didn't doubt that she could make good on her threat.

"Moony, you need to sit and talk to us, now."

Remus went and sat between his friends and explained everything that happened in the closet to them, even what he said to her afterwards.

"You called her that, are you stupid? Did you even let her explain herself or did you go off half cocked?"

Remus sat there in silence. James grunted and said, "That's what I thought. You owe both girls a really big apology and you owe Hermione even more, although I don't know if you will be able to fix it this time. I think this time you might have gone too far. If you can fix it, we will try and help you, but if Hermione refuses you, then you are on your own. We will not hurt the girls further. If either of us catches you hurting them, we will hex you also and consider our friendship over. Now what are you going to do to make it up to Hermione?" The three boys sat for a while trying to come up with ways for Remus to get Hermione to forgive him, but each scenario either ended with him getting deeper into trouble with her or getting his bits hexed off or worse, although Sirius seemed to think that was the worst possible punishment in the world for a guy.

"Do you want one of us to talk to her? We could find out the whole story and bring it back to you and then you could decide on a course of action." Remus nodded his head in agreement. The three slowly made their way to bed.


	24. Mistakes with the Best Intentions

The next night was a full moon and the Mauraders were all sitting in the Shrieking Shack. The day had been a bust. Hermione wouldn't allow anyone into her rooms, with the exception of Lily and Lily wouldn't tell the others what was going on, but she continued to give Remus death glares. She even went as far as to insult him in class on a question he got wrong. Everyone knew herbology was one of Remus' worst subjects and he was very sensitive about it. Lily let everyone within hearing distance know that even a dead flobberworm would have known the answer and it just showed Remus' intelligence. James was a little taken back by his girlfriends cruelty and confronted her about it.

"Lily, what is your problem? You might as well tell everyone about Remus' secret. I don't think you could have hurt him more or betrayed him more. I want you to apologize to him."

"Are you demanding that I apologize to that thing? You have some nerve, James Potter. Why don't you ask Remus about why I won't apologize. I didn't reveal his secret because I promised not to, besides I have more repsect for Moony than that and they would probably take Moony and lock him up and do all kinds of tests on him. I would have told everyone who was willing to listen, if he remained Remus, but unfortunately they would wait until he turned into Moony and then test him and I really don't think that's fair to Moony. By the way, the next time you stick your finger in my face and demand things of me, I will make sure you pull back a stump." Lily looked over at Remus and said, "Karma's a bitch, ain't it, Remus? It just bit you in the ass and I've got a front row seat to watch it bite your head off." Lily then walked away. James and Sirius looked stunned that meek and mild Lily just gave them the most fearsome telling off of their lives and Remus looked dejected.

The weeks passed and slowly Lily started to talk to James and Sirius again but she was still giving Remus the cold shoulder. She spent most of her free time with Hermione. Another fixed figure in Hermione's life was Severus and her grandfather. Albus had cast a charm on her stomach that would last throughout the entire pregnancy. It would keep people from seeing her expanding waist and it would also hide it; even if someone bumbed into her they would not feel it. He thought this would be best and Hermione could remove it anytime. She would be 28 weeks along by the time school was finished and the baby was due September 21st, or at Mabon(autumn equinox). She was only called twice more; after reports of her being unconscious in the hospital wing reached Voldemort, he tried calling her one more time, but when Severus reported back a week later that she was thrashing around in extreme pain, but still unconscious, Voldemort called her no more. She spent her days studying and preparing for her N.E.W.T.'s, though she almost didn't take them. Where was she going to get a job? No one would want to hire a single mother. Her grandfather kept encouraging her to tell Remus, and finally gave up when she threatened to leave the wizarding world for good. N.E.W.T.'s were finally over and so was the graduation, although Hermione didn't attend, but Lily and Severus came after to celebrate with her. Lily was leaving to begin her training as a mediwitch and Severus had several offers to apprentice some top potions masters. He chose the one closest to Scotland, in northern France. He told Hermione he was only a floo call away and he would apparate there instantly anytime she needed him. Lily told her the same, although she would only be at St. Mungo's. Before she knew it the castle was deathly silent and all the students had left for the summer, some never to return again, others only beginning. Professor McGonagall came and got Hermione once all of the students were gone and Hermione couldn't have been happier to get out of the rooms and wander around the castle. The only other places she had been the last couple of months were to the hospital wing and to her grandfathers office. The fresh air and sunshine felt so good on her skin and she wanted to sleep out there but she reluctantly went in and joined the rest of the staff for dinner.

She made a decision that she would apprentice for Professor McGonagall and take home courses for potions and charms. She thought if she could round out her education she may be able to get a job teaching younger witches and wizards before they reached Hogwarts and at the same time be able to look after her own little one. Professor McGongall couldn't have been happier and even bragged to the rest of the professors about her new apprentice. The better majority of professors were jealous of Minerva for having such an intelligent and all around wonderful apprentice. The weeks seemed to fly by for Hermione and all too soon she was sitting in her grandfathers office, trying to come up with a plan for the upcoming school year. She was supposed to be unconscious still in the hospital wing and yet she had to be with Minerva to learn to teach classes and what not. This was not going to work out, as students from 2nd year and up knew of her supposed situation. If they said she woke up during the summer, then it would get back to Voldemort and she would be expected to start attending meetings again, something she no longer wanted to do; especially now. Severus was far enough in the circle that he also held Voldemorts ear and because he was such a good friend with Hermione, that also gave him an advantage over the other death eaters. When Voldemort found out that Severus went to visit Hermione each weekend in the hospital wing, he started to inquire how she was doing and asking him about certain incantations and potions that may help the young witch. These meetings between Severus and Voldemort always took place alone, with no other Death Eaters around. If Severus had to say, he was sure that Voldemort possesed a heart and was genuinely concerned for the young witch. By the end of the meeting it was decided that they would have to have Hermione 'wake up', as she would not be able to get her apprenticeship without being in class with Minerva, but to take care of the Voldemort situation they would say she was hit with a memory charm and had forgotten everything that happened in the last year, including meeting Voldemort. Severus relayed this infrmation back to Voldemort and was shocked at his reaction.

"You mean she remembers nothing of me or of our time together?"

"No, My Lord, she does not even remember me, only her time before she came to school. She was quite hysterical when she woke and didn't know where she was. This could be taken fortunately or unfortunately, but she did remember her grandfather and that seemed to calm her somewhat."

"The poor girl, she must have been frightened out of her mind. If only there was some way I could help her, to comfort her. Severus, there must be something out there that can restore her memory. Once her memory comes back to her, then I will have my queen back. Find it for me!"

"Yes, My Lord. May I ask one question? What did you mean by your queen?"

"She will rule by my side, Severus; never before have I met a women so worthy to be my equal. I was going to marry her when she graduated, but circumstances prevented that."

"Why when she graduated, My Lord; why not right away?"

"If I waited, then the Ministry would not be able to contest it. She would be of legal age and out of school. The marriage would be legal and binding. No one would be able to dissolve it on a technicality."

"Very smart thinking, My Lord."

"Yes, I know, that is why I am your Lord and no one else. Now you see why Hermione is the only queen for me? I need someone to keep up with my intelligence and my sexual appetite." Voldemort laughed at his own joke and Severus joined him, but inside he was thinking, 'you sick old horny freak, you are so full of yourself.' Severus quickly squashed those thoughts and put new ones there instead, ones Voldemort was sure to like, if he probed for them.

Lily and Severus continued to visit Hermione on the weekends and occasionally Sirius and James would come by. There was still no word from Remus, who had left right after graduation. By this time even Hermione had fully forgiven him and was getting very worried about him. Lily was getting worried for Hermione, all of this stress was not good for her or the baby and no matter what Lily tried, she could not get Hermione to stop worrying for Remus.

"Lily, it is all my fault that he left. What if something has happened to him? What if he is hurt somewhere and doesn't wat to come back because he thinks he has no friends left? Or what if he has done something to himself?"

"Hermione, you have to stop worrying about what ifs. Remus is a grown man, and he is also stronger than a regular human, he can take care of himself. You, on the other hand, not only have to take care of yourself but that little one as well."

"I know Lily, I know, but I still love him and what happens to him does affect me too."

Lily watched her friend lay down on the couch and fall asleep. The days were getting harder for Hermione and she seemed to be exhausted all the time.


	25. The Pains of Heartbreak and Labour

Remus was pacing the little room he was staying in. He had just finished with another full moon and had a letter waiting for him from James. He hadn't seen anyone since they left school, he thought it was for the best. All of them had schooling and training and jobs, they didn't need him getting in the way. He had found a little cabin in the back woods somewhere. He had charmed the whole house to be Unplottable and to hold him in his werewolf form by strengthening the structure and adding a locking system on it that could only be opened with a wand and by saying a complex spell out loud, something he could not do while in werewolf form. He sat down to his tea and toast and read the letter. It basically said how much they missed him and that they really wanted him to come back. Remus sat at the table for a while thinking. He really did miss his friends and he was running out of food and money. He snapped up. He really was pathetic, he was only thinking of going to see his friends so they could feed him. They didn't deserve to be stuck with a friend like him. He crumpled up the letter and threw it in the fire. He got up and put his shoes on and headed out the door; he needed more firewood for his stove.

Hermione winced as a Braxton Hicks contraction ran across her belly. She knew that they were termed false labour and didn't hurt nearly as much as real contractions, but if this was the case, she was going to pass out when her real ones came. Lily was in her kitchen, making them lunch. Professor Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea to move Hermione to some more permanent rooms and just simply transferred all of her rooms to a new location. They thought it would be best to have her out of the Room of Requirement for when the students would return. Lily and Severus still came over each weekend and it seemed that Severus was almost done coming up with a potion that could help Hermione to 'remember'. It seemed that Voldemort was more than willing to supply him with anything he needed and he had also risen in rank, because of his friendship and what he was doing to help Hermione. This was also one of those rare weekends were James and Sirius were coming to visit too. James and Lily had just gotten engaged and he wanted to celebrate and go out, but Lily and Hermione quickly said they wanted to have dinner at Hermione's house. Severus got up and answered the door when a knock resounded on it and in walked two of the Mauraders. They just sneered at each other, but said nothing. All the men silently agreed to a truce for the sake of the women. They came and sat down on the couches, just as Hermione came out of the loo. Sirius started to run up to her to tackle her, when the back of his robes were caught in Severus' hand and he was yanked backwards.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing Snivellus?" James glared at the man in question, as Sirius sat up trying to get his bearings. Once the stars cleared from Sirius' head he jumped up and pulled his wand.

"James, Sirius put your wands away. Severus could you go and see if Lily needs any help. You two, sit!"

"I don't want that greasy haired git anywhere near my fiance."

"James, sit. Severus, please." Severus walked out of the room and James and Sirius slowly sat on the couch. James was still watching Severus walk away.

"James, he will not hurt her. He would rather die than allow anything to happen to either one of us. Now I wanted to ask you if you heard anything yet from Remus?"

"We owled him well over a month and a half ago and we haven't heard anything from him yet. We are really getting worried; I can't imagine how you must feel. I don't know what I would do if Lily and I fought and then she took off and I hadn't seen or heard from her in months." Hermione started to bawl at this and both James and Sirius looked scared. Lily came running out and hugged Hermione.

"What have you two done now?"

They two men proceeded to tell Lily the conversation they just had and she quickly smacked them both on the back of their heads. Severus stood in the kitchen doorway laughing.

"OW, what was that for?" James yelled.

"Prongsie, tell your girl to leave my gorgeous head alone."

"You prats, you're so insensitive."

Severus decided to step in. "Perhaps it is time to bring them up to date and then they may be able to understand why they are being insentitive." He pointedly looked between Hermione and Lily. Both boys on the couch were now completely confused and looked back and forth between the three.

"Lily, what is going on?"

"It's not my story to tell, but if you interrupt or make her upset, you will not only have me to deal with, but a lot of other people as well." Lily turned and looked at Hermione, who nodded her head. Taking a deep breath, Hermione began.

It took almost 40 minutes to tell the tale, with James and Sirius constant interrupting. They both sat in disbelief. They looked from Hermione, to Lily, to Severus and back again.

"Wow. Does he know?"

"How could he know? He left before I got chance to tell him and besides, would he really care?"

"Of course he would. Come on Prongs, we have to go and find Moony right now."

"Hold on, Sirius Black, don't you dare move." Lily stood up and shouted. James, who was starting to rise, quickly sat back down and Sirius stood beside the couch looking at her confused.

"Why not? He would want to know and to be here."

"Just please, wait?"

Hermione sat on the couch quietly and it looked like she was concentrating really hard on something.

James looked at her and smiled, then in his usual fashion asked, "Trying to decide if we are right or not about telling Remus?"

"No, I'm trying to decide to tell you that I think I either just peed myself or my water just broke." This statement sent the room into a flurry of robes of people running around. Hermione was even sure she heard someone tell the others to boil water and get towels. Hermione grimaced on the couch in pain. Suddenly there was a shout from the other side of the room.

"HERMIONE!" Lily remembered that it was her friend they should be concerned about, when Sirius told her to boil water, what the? She looked over in time to see Hermione slump over on the couch. Lily reached her first and picked up the poor girls head. She was sweating and very warm to the touch.

"Go get Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey right away." The three boys all raced out the door and each one shouted a different name and took off in that direction. At the moment it seemed they were all sharing one brain and it was working only to help their mutual friend.

Lily sat in the room looking down at her friend. Hermione seemed to have passed out and for that small favour Lily was grateful. Professor Dumbledore entered the room first followed by Severus. Right after him came Professor McGonagall and James and Madame Pomfrey and Sirius. All six people looked at Lily holding Hermione's head sitting on the couch. They quickly got into action and before the young people knew it, she was in her bed with a clean change of clothes and Madame Pomfrey by her side. Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the room and addressed Hermione's friends.

"I believe that Hermione would feel better if Remus were here. Do any of you know where he is?"

All of them answered in the negative and the headmaster sighed. "We must find him. Werewolf births are always very difficult and the mother always seems to calm down when the father is present. The baby will most likely be big, as all children of werewolves are and the birth will be even more painful than normal. Would you mind going to sit with her, Miss Evans? I feel she would be more comforted to have a friend there than a mediwitch and her old professor."

"Yes, sir." Lily got up and went into the room and sat down beside the bed. She could see Hermione toss back and forth and looked at the mediwitch. Madame Pomfrey was setting up different intruments and potions. "What are all of those for?"

"Some are to help with the pain, although she will still be in tremendous pain. Some are to help her after and others are vitamins and what not. The instruments are for the birth, if we need them. These type of births are always very difficult and it is very dangerous to use spells. We are going to be in for a rough night. If they can find Mr. Lupin it may help us a bit but we will still have our work cut out for us. I have only been at 2 werewolf offspring births and both of them were very hard on the mother."

"Does that mean the baby is a werewolf?"

"Not at all, but the father is, so that makes the birth hard. I really don't know why. If the mother were a werewolf, the birth would still be difficult, but not nearly. I guess it's just the universes way of trying to discourage werewolves from procreating, although there are some werewolves out there more decent than some 'upstanding' citizens I've met." Lily chuckled and nodded her head. From the other room she heard a door close and then silence. She figured they had come up with a plan to find Remus.

When Lily had walked into Hermione's room, Albus turned to the three remaining men and said, "I am almost certain we will find Mr. Lupin making his way to the Shrieking Shack."

"You mean he's been there all this time?"

"No, I believe he is trying to make his way to the castle and the shack is the safest way for him. He may also be afraid of everyone's reactions, so he chooses to stay close enough to be here, but far enough away to not have to deal with rejection. Since he is a werewolf, his senses have probably already picked up that his mate is in trouble and if I am not mistaken about werewolves and their mates, they can sense each others feelings, even from great distances. Mr. Lupin does not know what is happening, but he does know his mate is in great pain and despite the quarrel they had, he will come. I must warn you though, he may be very agitated because of this and may do anything to get to his mate to see if she is alright. Do not stand in his way, he will not do anything to harm her. We may even find it impossible to visit with her for a while, after he has arrived." There was a twinkle in the headmasters eye and the three men nodded in understanding. They all headed out of the rooms to go and wait in the shack.

Just before leaving, Sirius asked, "What if one of them needs some help, or something goes wrong?"

" Madame Pomfrey has a way to contact me immediately. Let's go and retrieve your friend and I believe my future grandson in law!" Both James and Sirius looked at one another shocked. Severus just shook his head and chuckled. Even though he was around Hermione all the time, he even sometimes forgot she was the headmasters' granddaughter.

They shut the door and left the room in silence.


	26. Somewhere in Time, We'll Meet Again

Hermione woke up to see Lily and Madame Pomfrey staring down at her. She shook her head and looked at them strangely. She then remembered what she was doing in the bed when a searing pain went ripping through her body. She let out a strangled scream and grabbed onto the closest thing. Unfortunately for Lily it was her hand and she could feel as well as hear the bones in her hand snap. She didn't want to scare Hermione, but couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips. Madame Pomfrey picked up on this right away and the minute Hermione let go of Lily's hand she waved her wand over it and the bones mended back together. She then gave Lily a potion for the pain and within minutes the pain was forgotten.

"Dear, I am going to cast a numbing spell onto your hand. I don't think this will be the last time she will do this. I am also going to have you drink some Skelegrow right away. It will taste awful, but it will automatically mend your bones each time they break and with the spell you shouldn't feel a thing." Lily nodded her head quickly and grabbed the bottle the mediwitch held out to her. In two gulps, she downed the vile stuff and held out her hand for the mediwitch to numb. They completed this just in time for Hermione to grab at Lily's hand again. Lily heard her bones crunch again and waited for the pain to come, but nothing happened. Hermione dropped her hand and went back to breathing. Lily watched as the bones in her hand shifted under her skin and adjusted themselves. It was almost surreal. She looked over at Madame Pomfrey who had just sat down across the room.

"You had best get some rest while you can, we have a long night ahead of us," the mediwitch informed her before closing her eyes. Lily decided to follow suit and laid her hand beside Hermione to let her know she was there.

Hermione was concentrating on breathing. The pain would hit her so intensly that sometimes she would forget to breathe. She had endured rounds of Crucio before, but this was so much worse. She was almost at the point of begging them to Crucio her, just to lessen the pain. She prayed she would pass out again, but her body wouldn't let her. It had a job to do and it needed her fully awake.

It seemed like hours, but in actuality it had only been 30 minutes when Lily opened her eyes again. She found Madame Pomfrey leaning over Hermione, checking her over without a wand. This was one of the first times Lily had seen Madame Pomfrey not using a wand.

"How is she doing and why aren't you using your wand?"

"As well as can be expected. She is now 5cm dilated, about halfway there. I am not using my wand because it is very dangerous to use spells on a woman in labour and especially on a woman giving birth to a mythical creature; not that the baby is a werewolf or a creature, but it does have werewolf blood running through it's veins. Even the simplest spells will kill both mother and child nine out of ten times. That is not a number I am willing to play with." Lily looked up surprised and then down at her hand again as it morphed back.

"Another?"

"If you mean another 5cm, then yes, if you mean another broken hand, that is actually the third one since you've been asleep." Lily just shook her head and sighed. She thought to herself, 'Where could those idiots be, this baby will be attending Hogwarts before they get back!'

_---------_--------------Meanwhile----------------------------------------------------------------

Once the door was closed the four men raced to the Shrieking Shack. When they made it to the grounds, Professor Dumbledore flicked his wand at the Whomping Willow and it immediately fell silent.

"Neat trick there, Professor, could you teach us sometime?"

"I could, but it will work for no one but the headmaster of the school," he told them, his blue eyes twinkling. Both Sirius and James head's fell in defeat. They entered the tunnel and lit their wands. When they reached their destination they cautiously approached the first room and James called out to Remus.

"Moony. Moony, it's us. Are you ok?"

From inside Remus heard them call to him and he recognized their scents; he also smelled two other people who seemed familiar.

"Who else is with you?"

Professor Dumbledore answered, "I see your sense of smell is right on target, Mr. Lupin. There are Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Snape and myself in this group. May we join you?"

"Yes, of course professor, but I want to warn you I am feeling very agitated and I don't know why, so I may attack; I apologize now."

As Albus entered the room he looked at Remus pacing the floor and he said, "I know the reason for your agitation, my dear boy, and there is no need to apologize."

Remus spun around and almost collided with the bedside table and asked, "You do and I don't?"

Sirius laughed at his friends confusion and James elbowed him to shut up. Severus rolled his eyes at the two and stayed by the door.

"Yes, of course I know. Your mate is giving birth to your offspring and hence the reason for your agitation. If you would like to see her, you may come with us."

Remus stood completely still and then asked very slowly, "My mate?"

"Yes, you remember Hermione?" Sirius asked him.

"Hermione?"

"Yes!"

"Who was it, who did it? I will kill him!" Remus' eyes turned completely amber and he picked up a chair and flung it across the room. It hit the wall with such force that half of it went right through and the other half had no hope of every being able to be repaired again. He next went to the bed and the sheets were soon scrap rags. Sirius and James looked at one another and transformed in their animagus forms. They approached Remus with caution and while Prongs distracted Remus, Padfoot pounced on him from behind and pinned him to the floor by his neck. Remus realised he was stuck. If he tried to fight, he could end up getting his throat ripped out. He layed quietly and soon his dark haired friend was sitting on his chest.

"Now listen up, you prat. You are the one who did it. Yes, I said you. You got her pregnant and then left."

"Why didn't she tell me? She didn't want to tell me before, so why would she want me now?"

"Were you not listening to the part when I said, you got her pregnant and THEN LEFT? While you were here, you weren't exactly Little Mary Sunshine to her, you know. She did want to owl you, but she figured you needed your space and you would come back when you were ready. She loved you enough to let you go. You know the saying if you love something let it go, if it comes back it was meant to be? I think that was written just for you. Now get up and get in that castle and comfort the woman you love, the mother of your soon to be child." Sirius got off his chest and everyone was impressed at the wise words this prankster just gave his friend. Looking around Sirius saw everyone looking at him and he spoke up once more. "Hey, I did pass with nine N.E.W.T.'s; I did learn a thing or two besides the art of pranking. Now up, haul ass!"

Remus stood up and started towards the tunnel. He spun around and asked in a very frightened voice, "What if she doesn't want to see me?"

Severus rolled his eyes once again and this time James spoke up. "Remus, weren't you listening to Sirius' speech? I would be more worried if you didn't show up, if I were you." He patted Remus' shoulder and they all made their way to the castle.

The men all entered the room cautiously and watched as Lily sat rubbing a cloth over Hermione's head. The pregnant witch was laying on the bed, tossing and turning. Remus could feel himself become once again agitated and everyone in the room jumped when Hermione let out a scream. Sirius looked to James very frightened and said, "Wow, she's doing well." Remus heard this and growled loudly at his friend. Both James and Sirius backed away and quickly looked at one another. Remus ran up to Hermione's side and kneeled down beside her. Lily got up and walked out of the room, pulling James and Sirius along with her. In the living room they met with Severus and Professor Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were still in the room with Hermione and Remus. The group sat quietly on the couch and waited.

Over the next little while they could see Professor McGonagall running in and out of the room, carrying out and bringing in various things to the room. A couple of times Professor Dumbledore stood up and asked if they needed any help. Professor McGonagall kept shaking her head and on her last trip through she replied to him, "If I need help worrying or fretting, you'll be the first I ask." With a stern look she quickly headed back into the room again with a pitcher of water. James and Sirius chuckled at their headmaster being reprimanded.

Lily gave them a glare and she rubbed the headmasters arm and told him, "It's alright, Professor, we are all worried about her. Remus is with her now and they are both going to be fine." The elderly wizard smiled at the young witch and leaned his head back.

They thought Professor McGongall must have put a silencing charm on the room because they could no longer hear Hermione's pitiful and agonizing cries.

In the room Remus kept saying how sorry he was and how he would never leave her again. How he loved her and wanted to be a family with her. She told him to shut up and that she had forgiven him before he even asked and that if he didn't make an honest woman of her she would make sure that on the next full moon he would be making the change into a werewolfette. Remus laughed and held up his hands in surrender. Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall smiled at the couple and went about doing their work, trying not to disturb the newly reunited lovers.

Hermione's pains went away significantly, but they were still there enough to bother her. Remus sat beside her on the bed, rubbing her back and cooing softly in her ear. His touch and his voice seemed to calm both mother and child. Madame Pomfrey knew it was almost time and that Hermione needed to get herself focused for the task ahead. She instructed Remus he was to get her to focus solely on him and that at no time was either of them to lose that focus. She and Professor McGonagall stepped out of the room so the couple could prepare. They knew they could prepare better without anyone else in the room and this would also give them a chance to tell the others what was happening. The door shut and Hermione looked at Remus.

"Remmie, I want to tell you that I love you and I wanted to say sorry. I haven't been the best person. I have made a lot of mistakes and done a lot of things I regret." Remus went to speak, but Hermione held up her hand to silence him. She continued, "What I have to tell you is hard. I am from the future and I know you then, you are my professor and you also become my friend; you die fighting Voldemort and I was sent back to try and help, but I think I failed in that. Please don't get angry, this was long before I came back to this time, but I have also slept with many men. I know it's not an excuse, but in between my 6th and 7th years I was raped by a group of Death Eaters. I felt so empty and that no one would be able to love me the way I was. I wanted to get back at all men, so I thought of a way to not only get them physically, but emotionally. What better way than to sleep with them and then ignore them after. I had fallen in love with you in my 3rd year, but I knew I had no chance with you. You were so quiet and reserved, so intelligent, yet so haunted. After what happened I thought that I had lost all my chances with ever getting you, so I needed to feel again. Please forgive me?"

"Mi, I love you for you, not for what you have done in the past, well, the future I guess. There is nothing to forgive. Wasn't there anyone there you could talk to about this?"

"We were in the middle of war with Voldemort, my best friend being the one that was supposed to kill him. If I told anyone, they would have had nothing but pity for me and how would that have helped, other than made me look weak? They didn't need an overly emotional teenage girl added to their already overwhelming responsibilities. I needed to be strong for them all, I was the brains of the group. If they saw me falling apart, none of them would have lasted. As it turns out, none of them survived anyway."

"Mi, look at me!" Remus' voice was strong and firm. "I love you, you will never have to go through anything by yourself again, I promise. Now lets have our child." For the next ten minutes they focused on one another and Hermione signalled that was all the time they could take. She had an overwhelming urge to push and Remus called for Madame Pomfrey. She came rushing into the room, followed by everyone else. When Sirius, James and Severus entered, they were greeted with the sight of Hermione's nether regions. All of them spun around and covered their eyes. Remus growled once again at them and if looks could kill they would have been murdered several times over. They decided to wait in the den, claiming the room was too small. Madame Pomfrey gave Hermione the go ahead to push and everyone jumped at once to help out.

Hermione bore down and concentrated on pushing. She started to emit a light and soon it covered almost all of the room. She could faintly hear Madame Pomfrey telling her to calm her magic.

"If she doesn't get her magic under control, I don't know what will happen."

"Mi, sweetie, you need to control your magic, you need to calm down."

Hermione felt so good wrapped up in the magic. She could hear what everyone around her was saying, but in the magic she couldn't feel anything. It was wonderful. She didn't want to go back to the pain. People were calling her and sounding panicked. The voices were becoming fainter and soon they disappeared. She couldn't see anything and then she could feel her navel tug, like she was being pulled by a portkey.

Remus looked down on the bed were Hermione was once laying; instead there was an empty bed. He looked around frantically. He started screaming and yelling at everyone and throwing anything he could get his hands onto. He felt a hand on his shoulder and tossed the person over his shoulder. He looked down to see Sirius looking up at him surprised. Professor Dumbledore froze him and that's when he noticed everyone else in the room was just as confused as him. He was released and sat down heavily on the bed. Professor Dumbledore quickly did a scanning spell over all of the Hogwarts grounds, but she was gone. He went over and plucked a hair from the pillow she had been lying on and gave it to Severus. The young potions apprenctice nodded his head and left the room without a word.

"What is he going to do with that?" James asked.

"He is going to make a potion in which we will add the hair and then soak an amulet in it. If Hermione is anywhere in this world, the amulet will pull us to her, much like a magnet is pulled to metal." Everyone sat listening to Remus' sobs. Anyone that had tried to comfort him was shrugged off and growled at. He also wouldn't let anyone near the bed that Hermione was once laying on. Severus entered several hours later and handed a vial to the headmaster. He pulled out a crystal amulet and dropped it in and waited. He checked the clock several times before pulling it out. He tied it to a string and held it up in the air. Nothing happened.

"Maybe one of Snape's potions finally failed."

"My potion is perfect, there is nothing wrong with it."

"Gentlemen, let's not fight. Severus, do you have any more without the hair added?" Severus nodded his head. He always made extra of every potion. He came back a few minutes later with another vial. Professor Dumbledore plucked a hair off of Sirius' head and told him to go and hide somewhere in the castle. Sirius took off and Professor Dumbledore dropped the hair in the potion. He waited 15 minutes and then added a different amulet and waited 15 minutes again. He took it out and strung it up. It started to spin and went out straight towards the door. The group followed it as it lead them along the corridors. They stopped at the statue of the humpbacked witch and Professor Dumbledore tapped on it and it slid open. They followed along the tunnel and came up in the middle of Honeydukes storerooms. They followed the amulet outside into the streets of Hogsmeade and right into the Three Broomsticks, where they found Sirius sitting on one of the stools, flirting with Madame Rosemerta. The amulet attached to Sirius' shirt and he looked at them, surprised.

"I don't believe the problem lies in Mr. Snape's potion, it is much more difficult than that."

"You mean she may not even be in this country?"

"Bigger than that, Mr. Potter. If she were anywhere in this world, it would find her. It can only mean she is no longer in this time."

Remus remembered what Hermione had told him. He knew her in the future; it still hurt immensely that she was gone, but he held onto the hope that he would one day meet her again. Hopefully?


	27. Well That Certainly Wasn't Expected

Hermione landed with a thud and felt her contraction kick in. She bit her bottom lip until she felt her teeth sink into it. She couldn't scream out, not until she knew where she was. When the pain passed she looked around her and saw very familiar things. If she was correct in her assumption, she was in the hosptial wing in a backroom they reserved for isolation patients. She heard someone humming and hid under the bed, the best her large belly would allow her. Madame Pomfrey came into the room and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. When she stood she scared the mediwitch so badly that all the towels she had in her arms ended up flying through the air. She immediately recognized the student in front of her and ordered her into the bed.

"Miss Granger, I am going to floo the headmaster, keep up with your breathing. If memory serves me correctly you were just about ready to give birth." The mediwitch ran off and was back before Hermione knew it. She had been pushing for only five minutes when the doors burst open and in ran a rather large group of people. At the front of the group was a red headed, green eyed woman.

"LILY?" No, that couldn't be her, she was supposed to be dead in the future.

"The one and only!" The two embraced and wept together until Hermione groaned and once again began to push. She felt the bed dip down and then felt a calming presence beside her.

"Hello love, about time you came back to me. Now lets finally bring this child into the world, I have been waiting 20 years to meet them!" Hermione bore down two more times until Madame Pomfrey told her to stop and Lily took over. She instructed her like a professional and everyone soon listened to the cries of a small infant. Everything was so surreal. Hermione looked at her child and then to Remus, who was beaming down at her.

"Good job, Mi. You are my hero. Gods, you're so beautiful." Remus then kissed her on the mouth in front of everyone, whom Hermione had forgotten was there, that is until she heard wolf whistles and catcalls. She looked around at the group and saw many familiar faces, including ones that were supposed to be dead.

"So what did you have?" Hermione was so shocked at being back that she forgot to check her child's gender. She looked at Remus and asked, "What names do you have picked out for our child?"

"If it's a boy I wouldn't mind the name Athan Leonidas and for a girl I wouldn't mind Calliope Isadora?" Remus waited for Hermione's reaction at his unusual choice in names.

"Immortal one who is bold like a lion and a beautiful voice a gift from the moon. Very interesting choice of names. I love them both, they both seem very appropriate. Everyone, I would like you to meet Calliope Isadora Lupin, Calli for short."

Remus stared at Hermione and then asked, "I have a daughter?"

"Well if it was your son, I think he would have a rough time going through life with a name life that," Hermione told him seriously.

Remus jumped off the bed and enveloped Sirius and James in a hug and was jumping up and down shouting, "I have a daughter!"

"Yes Moony, we heard, congratulations, you have finally joined the rest of us in fatherhood." James patted his back.

"At least now I won't have to go looking very far for a match with my son," Sirius told his friend.

"Padfoot, if your son so much as comes near my daughter, the Black line will end at him," Remus growled out.

"Easy you two, why don't we let them grow up and decide for themselves who they want to marry." Lily was always the voice of reason. Hermione was looking very confused and Lily noticed.

"Sirius got married to a muggle girl a few years back and they had a son. He is almost two, unfortunately Michelle was killed in a car accident a few months later. A drunk driver came into her lane and hit her head on. They say she died instantly, that there wasn't any pain. I gess that's one thing we can be grateful for. Sirius took it pretty hard and if it wasn't for Caelum, I think Sirius would have completely given up." On seeing Hermione look at her confused for a moment, she quickly added, "Caelum is Sirius' son's name."

"What is it with that family and naming their kids after stars and consellations?" Both women laughed and Hermione looked down at her daughter who was stretching with her tiny hands in the air. Everyone left the new parents to get to know their new child better and the room was soon silent.

"I don't know anyone! Well I do, but so much is different than what I remember it to be. Please tell me what I've missed? Is Voldemort dead? How are James and Lily still alive? How is Professor Dumbledore still alive? Did Sirius have to go to Azkaban? Did they catch Wormtail? Please, you have to tell me!" Remus chuckled at all her questions and told her to take a deep breath.

"We always wondered why you never liked Peter. Yes, he was caught and is still spending time in Azkaban for it. I think it still bothers James because he was our friend and he felt that he failed him, we all felt that way. It was worse for James because as an auror he was the one who arrested Peter and he had to testify against him at his trial. The headmaster showed us all a penseive of your memories that he had collected before you left. He figured it would be easier for us to expain things to you if we knew what kind of world you came from. Some things are the same, others as you can see are different. Is Voldemort still around? Yes, but we have a couple of very powerful allies in very high positions in his ranks."

"Who?"

"Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy."

"MALFOY?"

"Yes, Lucius was affected by you while you were here and belive it or not he does posses a heart. He found out Severus was a spy and he asked to help out. Naturally at first we were weary, but after a few years he proved himself, especially when he almost exposed himself to come and warn us about the attack on James and Lily. Severus couldn't leave as he was locked in a room brewing potions for Voldemort. Lucius apparated in front of Godric's Hollow and even though we weren't able to get Harry, Lily and James out in time, we were able to transfigure some objects around the house to look like all three of them and Voldemort killed them thinking he had gotten James and Lily. The only thing we can figure is the mirror we used to look like Harry reflected back the killing curse onto Voldemort and destroyed him. As he fell to the ground his wand flung back and came through the door of the closet Lily and Harry were hiding in and it struck Harry on the forehead, leaving a nasty scar. Albus thought it would be best if James and Lily went away, and that they would be able to hide better without the responibility of a baby. He thought that if Harry went to live with muggle relatives, there would be no way Voldemort could track him. Since Lily was the only one to have muggle relatives and her sister had recently had a child they thought it would be best if he went there. They returned when Harry was 10 and they were all reunited just before he went off to Hogwarts. That was the hardest thing James and Lily ever had to do. Harry was estatic to have his parents back, but we still had to keep everything hushed. He still has to go home each summer to his aunt and uncle to keep up appearances; he hates it though. As for Dumbledore, Severus and Lucius were assigned a task to kill him. We all came up with a plan and it went by without a hitch. That was about 6 months ago. He has been staying in the castle ever since." Hermione looked at him puzzled.

"Wouldn't other people see him and report back to their parents that he is still alive?"

Remus laughed and hugged Hermione. "It still astonds me how smart you really are. You are referring to Malfoy Jr, aren't you?" Hermione nodded her head.

"He is just as loyal to our side as his father, he has to keep up his pureblood ranting to keep their cover, but he has managed to be the uncontested ruler of Slytherin because of it. No one questions him and he rules them with an iron fist. No one farts without his express permission." Hermione laughed at this. "You will have to pretend to hate him in public, but in actuality you two are quite good friends in private."

"Am I still friends with Ron and Harry?"

Remus hugged her tightly and said, "You three are inseparable. Sometimes we wonder if you don't share a body. You, of course, acquired all the brains." Hermione smacked Remus' arm and went to smack him again, when they heard a wail from beside them.

"See, my daughter is protecting me, she sees her mother abusing her father. What kind of example is that to set?" Remus eyes held a humour and Hermione knew he was teasing her. Remus lifted up his daughter as if she were the most precious thing in the world, which to the two people in the room, she was.

"Come on mum, my daughter is hungry."

Hermione looked at him through a raised eyebrow and asked, "Your daughter?"

Remus gave her a sheepish grin and asked, "Haven't you heard of the term 'daddy's little girl?'"

"I am going to have to be the heavy in this family, aren't I?"

Remus gave her a heart stopping smile and said, "Well I can't very well go and punish or say no to my little pricess can I?"

Hermione sighed and placed her daughter to her breast. Remus sat there staring at the two. It was probably the most innocent thing he had ever seen, yet he had never seen anything so erotic in his life. He felt dirty; like someone like him, or anyone for that matter, was never meant to see something this pure and here he was, having fantasies about Hermione while she was like this. He really needed to have a cold shower, preferrably one that would freeze his bits off. He watched as his daughter ate and then as Hermione burped her. She was a complete natural. Was there nothing she could fail at? She handed the sleeping infant to her father and he held her close to his chest. Hermione scooted over and patted the bed beside her. Remus crawled in and settled himself and arranged Calli on his chest. Hermione snuggled into him and just as he drifted off, he thought there was no other place in the world he would rather be and no other people he would rather be with. How could someone like him deserve all this happiness, people like him weren't meant to be this happy. He pushed his thoughts aside and kissed the top of Hermione's head and then Calli's and closed his eyes.


	28. All for You side note

I was going to put this little piece of information at the beginning of my next chapter, but I had quite a few people email about it, so I thought I would put it in right away.

I know I said in chp. 24 that she was having a boy, but mistakes can be made, especially concerning the sex of an unborn baby. I have aready explained this to some of my readers, so there are those that already know and i ask you to please be patient with me. Sometimes I have so much going on in my head at the same time that I forget that the readers can't read my mind and don't know everything I am thinking. It was my original intention for the sex of the baby to be misdiagnosed, but I forgot to mention it.

Remus**thought**he smelled another male on her and so therefore she was cheating on him and the reason for their fight and long seperation.

Hermione kind of figured she was pregnant, but didn't know for sure. When Remus made those accusations, she knew, because she knew she hadn't been with anyone else. She assumed it was a boy because Remus kept asking who she was with because he could smell someone else and since she knew she wasn't a lesbian, to her, he smelled the baby and thus it meant it had to be a boy.

Madame Pomfrey tested the sex it came out a boy also, but Hermione and Remus had just been together and his 'fluids' were still on and in her. The spell picked up Remus DNA because it was more accessible(being outside her body) and since he was almost an adult it was stronger than the baby's inside her. So it looked like she was having a boy, when in actuality she was pregnant with a girl. It really isn't a big deal to the story, at least not in this one, the sequel MAYBE!


	29. A Dirty Nappy for your Thoughts?

Hermione could hear faint cries in the background and she groggily opened her eyes. She was staring at a white ceiling and it all came back to her. She was in her own time, Lily and James were alive, she was still a witch, her and Remus were together and they had just had a baby. BABY! That's what the crying was. She sat up and looked to her daughters bassinet. There she saw Remus trying to pick her up, but not knowing where to start or how to hold her.

"Sorry to wake you. I'm not exactly sure how to pick her up. I'm alright if someone hands me a baby, but to take one myself, well," Remus looked at her sheepishly.

Hermione laughed and said, "Just pick her up Remus, I promise she won't break and she won't bite, at least until she gets teeth Just be sure to support her head." Hermione looked at him slyly. This seemed to put Remus at ease and he carefully lifted his tiny daughter out of her bassinet. He came over and sat on the bed next to Hermione. Calli continued to fuss and Remus tried everything he could to settle her; nothing seemed to work and Remus was feeling like a failure.

"It seems my daughter doesn't like me. Nothing I am doing is working." Remus sounded so heart broken and pathetic that Hermione's heart almost broke listening to him. She knew the reason for her daughters discomfort, or at least one of them, she could smell it as soon as Remus sat down with her.

"Remmie, I thought you were a werewolf?"

"I am!"

"Well don't you have heightened senses? Can you smell anything?"

"THAT'S HER? I smelled it, but..." Remus didn't continue.

"You thought it was me?" Hermione placed her hands on her hips and tried to keep the smirk off her face, but failed.

"Well, I didn't know infants could make that big of a smell. I wasn't sure and I didn't want to insult you or anything so I didn't say anything. I can smell the blood on you and I have never been around a woman right after she has given birth, so I didn't know what other smells I would encounter. I am sorry, I didn't mean any offense by it." Remus looked at her pleadingly.

"None taken, I am not offended in the least. In fact I find it rather comical. Since you didn't know what it was, you get to be the first to change her." Hermione pulled a tiny nappy out of the drawer beside her bed and handed it to Remus and then she reached over and grabbed a washcloth and some pasty white cream. "Here you are."

Remus stared at the objects before him and his daughter and he looked back up at Hermione. "I've never done this before; please help me." Hermione laughed and gave him step by step instructions on how to change their daughter. Hermione was almost rolling on the floor with laughter when Remus pulled back the nappy and was greeted by the mess his daughter made. Upon seeing the mess he grimaced and then when the smell hit him full on he gagged and kept gagging the whole time he was changing her. Soon she was cleaned up and in a clean nappy. Remus picked her up and carried her over with him while he disposed of the foul smelling nappy. She had settled slightly while being changed, but now her lungs were working full force and right in Remus' ear. He quickly carried her back to Hermione and said, "I think I broke her, she has just gotten louder. Maybe her nappy is on too tight or she doesn't like the cream I put on, maybe the washcloth was too hot. What ever it is I think she hates me changing her." The worried look on Remus face had Hermione giggling.

"Well I'll show you a spell to change her dirty nappy's. It cleans them and puts cream on their bums and puts a clean nappy on all with a couple of flicks."

"You mean there's a spell that will do all the nasty work I just did manually?"

"Yes, there is."

"Why didn't you show it to me before?"

"You needed to be initiated into the daddy role. To do that you have to change a dirty nappy, but you cheated, because you aren't supposed to get any outside help." Remus didn't know whether to believe her or not, but she looked so serious. Another wail interupted his thoughts and Hermione held out her arms.

"Give her to me, I think only I can solve this one."

"Maybe I can help. I would like to try."

"Sweetie there is nothing you can help here with." Hermione pulled down her top and exposed one of her breasts and Remus immediately became hard. She was even bigger than what he remembered. When she placed his daughter up to where he wanted to be, he felt slightly jealous of the infant. He soon rationalized that this was the only way for his daughter to eat and Hermione was the only one who could supply this for her. The scene quickly went from Remus being jealous of the baby to being jealous of Hermione. She got to do something that he would never be able to do, feed their daughter from his body. He watched the two as they layed there contently, his daughters gentle sucking noises filling the room.

Hermione had just handed the baby to Remus and instructed him how to burp her when the doors to the room burst open and in flew a red headed and a dark headed boy.

"Mione! How are you? We missed you so much. Dumbledore told us everything." Hermione was laughing at her two best friends and shaking her head. Things were exactly as she remembered them, with Ron and Harry at least. They each leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek. Remus had to fight to control his jealousy but he knew they were like siblings to one another.

Harry leaned towards Hermione and whispered, "Thank you."

Hermione looked at him for a moment and then realised what he meant. She smiled and replied back, "Your welcome." They settled on the bed and began talking about all that was going on. Unfortunately Voldemort was still around and Harry was still expected to kill him. The bonus was that Lucius and Draco were also spies helping out Severus and between the three of them, they were some of the highest ranking Death Eaters and so therefore were able to gather a lot of information for the Order. Hermione could tell that the boys were holding something back and asked them.

"Well it seems that Voldemort has become more and more unstable and he is growing in power. Professor Dumbledore thinks we may have to attack first, if we want a fighting chance. He feels that if he is smart, Voldemort will wait until he has his full powers back, before attacking us and the one thing that the Professor stressed was that Voldemort was far from stupid. We are curently working out a plan of attack."

"I want to be included."

"Absolutely not!" Came from all three men around her. Hermione glared at them all.

"I will not be left behind. I have fought with all of you, right from the beginning. I know more about him than anyone else. I will help and I will not be denied."

"How do you know more? Snape and the Malfoys are in his inner circle."

Hermione gave Remus a questioning look and he shook his head. Hermione sighed and told the two to get comfortable. She explained to them exactly what she had done while she was in the past and both boys sat there with their jaws on the floor the entire time.

"Wow!" came an exclamation from the door. Turning her head, Hermione saw a red headed girl standing there.

"Ginny?" Before she could finish the girls name, she was wrapped in a hug.

"I've missed you; I had no one to talk to except these two prats while you were gone."

Ron yelled, "HEY!" and Harry leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"So when did he pull his head out of his arse?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Not too long after you disappeared." The younger red head sat down on her boyfriends lap and snuggled into him. Ron looked slightly uncomfortable, but didn't say anything.

"So Ron, anyone you would like to mention to me?"

Ron's face turned red and he mumbled something.

"What was that, didn't hear you."

"I said I am going out with Luna."

"Ron, that's wonderful. She is a great girl and very pretty too."

Ron smiled at this and nodded his head.

"Why were you embarassed before?"

"Most people think that she is a little looney and they thought I was nutters for turning down Lavender and going with Luna instead."

"Personally I'm glad you are going with Luna and not that preened up bimbo!"

"Yeah that's exactly how I felt too. Lavender seemed so shocked when I told her I liked someone else after she asked me out. She even had the nerve to say that whoever it was I liked couldn't be half as pretty as her. I told her she was right and the person I liked was 10 times prettier and a world smarter too. Then I got up and went over to Luna and asked her out. Luckily for me she felt the same way and said yes."

"They have been attached at the lips ever since! Memorize his face because I don't think you will see it again for a long time. This is the first time I have seen it without Luna attached to it since they started dating." Ginny snorted out. Ron playfully punched her arm and Harry shoved Ron and then hugged Ginny, who was still on his lap.

"I could say the same for the two of you." Ron looked to Ginny and Harry. Ginny just smiled back and Harry's cheeks turned pink. Remus chuckled and Hermione looked over to him and their daughter.

Hermione suddenly remembered something that she wanted to ask.

"How exactly did I disappear? In the time I remember, I vanished after the war, when Dobby said a spell over me."

"The whole school was outside cleaning up the grounds." Hermione looked at Harry confused. "We were hit by a really big storm and there was a lot of debris laying around, so Professor Dumbledore wanted us to all go out and clean it up."

"Why didn't the teachers just use their wands?"

"Don't know, you know the Headmaster." Hermione just nodded her head and chuckled.

"Well anyway, we were picking up trash and you headed close to the Forbidden Forest. Ron and I were about 10 feet away from you when Malfoy came over and whispered something in your ear. We went over ready to hex him..."

"Wait I thought we were friends with him?"

Ron continued the story. "We are, we just have to keep up appearances in front of the school. Malfoy whispered to you and you bent down and picked up a letter he had dropped. One second you're standing up, the next you're gone. Harry and I panicked and ran to the professors. That's when we were told what happened. It seems you, Malfoy and some of the Order had this planned for a long time and you were supposed to go back and try and help out. Harry couldn't go because he looked to much like his parents; I couldn't go, for obvious reasons." He said pointing to his hair and face. When Hemione looked confused he filled her in. "I look exactly like my uncles, they were both in the Order before Voldemort got to them. They were my mum's brothers. There names were Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Mum said that out of all the boys, I'm the spitting image of them. Gin couldn't go either because she looks exactly like mum did at that age. I think you can guess why Malfoy couldn't go."

"Yeah, I almost called him Lucius when he came in with the rest of the crowd yesterday, until I realised it was Draco."

"So that left you. You are the brightest witch of your age, so if anyone could pull it off it would be you." Both Harry and Ron smiled at their friend. Remus' heart wanted to explode with pride. He looked down at his sleeping daughter. She looked so much like her mother. Her hair was a colour between his and Hermione's, her eyes were his colour blue, but the shape of them as well as the rest of her face was all Hermione. Remus stared at his daughter and thought of all the things she would experience growing up. He also thought how she would take him being a werewolf. Would she despise him? Would she be afraid of him? What would he do? The last thing he wanted was to cause her any pain or suffering. What if he passed on his trait to her? There was a slight possibility, and although slight, it was there. Did he just condemn his daughter to a life of pain and rejection? He almost couldn't bare it. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Hermione calling him the first few times. When he did he looked up at her, startled, and noticed Ron, Harry and Giny were gone.

"Did the others just leave?" Remus said from Calli's bassinet as he laid the sleeping girl down.

Hermione laughed and said, "No they have been gone for almost 15 minutes. What had you so deep in thought?" Remus came and sat back down beside her. He told her what he had been thinking of and how he thought that maybe Calli and her would be better off without him. She slapped his arm.

"Don't you dare think like that Remus John Lupin! Whatever happens, we will face it together, as a family. Our daughter will grow up and learn to love no matter what and she will be loved no matter what. That is if you want us to be a family?"

"I have never wanted anything more in my life."

"Then shut up and kiss me." Remus did exactly that. Hermione's lips felt so good against his. He knew in an instant he wanted this for the rest of his life.

"Marry me?" He whispered against her cheek.

"I thought that was already a given!" She leaned in and started to kiss him again, this time she reached down to his buckle and with a few flicks it was undone along with his pants.

"Mi? What if someone comes in?"

"Then they will get a good show, or we could hurry this up before someone comes in, either way this is happening and it is happening now!" Hermione freed his rock hard staff and leaned down over it. She rubbed the precum that had leaked out, all over the rest of it. Remus held back a moan and looked down just in time to see her take all of him into her mouth. He couldn't hold back any longer and a deep moan emitted from his throat. She smiled and kept working her mouth up and down over him. He grabbed her hair and tried to control himself, but it had been too long. In fact the last time was right before she had disappeared almost 20 years ago. Sure he had his hand, but he could never bring himself to be with another person. His hips started thrusting in and out of her mouth and well before he would have liked, he came in her mouth with a growl.

"I am sorry!"

Hemrione wiped herself up and asked, "What for?"

"For not lasting that long. That was rather embarrassing, I'm sure a first timer would have lasted longer than I did."

"Nonsense Rem, besides I don't want a first timer. I wouldn't care if you only lasted a minute everytime, I want you. You haven't had much practice lately, have you?"

"No, it's been about 20 years."

Hermione did a quick calculation and looked at Remus, "You mean you haven't been with anyone since I left?"

"No, I haven't. I went out on a few dates and trust me they were willing, but I wasn't. I just couldn't and I didn't really want to either. I figured I have a hand, so why not use it." Hermioe laughed and hugged him.

"Well put your hand away, now that I'm here, you'll never have to use it for that again." Now it was Remus' turn to laugh and hug her.

"Maybe I should get myself cleaned up."

"Yes, I think people will wonder what you are doing in my bed with your pants around your thighs and a lopsided, half baked grin on your face."

"I think if it were James or Sirius, they would guess right away, possibly some others too. I know for sure Harry would; he is his fathers son and after what James caught him doing with Ginny a few weeks ago, I know for sure he would know what was going on."

"What was he caught doing?" Hermione looked shocked and scandalized.

"Lets just say that James said, if Lily ever let him do that to her, he would be one happy man." Hermione looked completely confused. "Most men have this fantasy about buggering a woman, only a privelaged few of us have had that honour and especially with a woman we love. Harry is now among us." Realisation dawned on Hermione and her eyes opened wide.

"James caught them? What did they say?"

"I don't believe they know. He was going to put something away in Harry's room and didn't know they were in there. He said he opened the door and saw Harry and Giny with both of their backs to him and Harry's bare arse slamming into Ginny's equally bare arse. He quietly shut the door and left. I think Harry is beginning to wonder because James keeps giving him nods of approval and Sirius keeps slapping him on the back." Hermione was laughing so hard, she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Madame Pomfrey came into the room and handed Hermione a couple of potions.

"Take these and you will be free to go. I want you to come back in one week, so I can check on you and keep taking these potions, one dropperful a day." Hermione nodded her head and swallowed the foul tasting things. Madame Pomfrey checked her over one last time and looked between her and Remus and shook her head. She then went over and checked a slumbering Calli. When she was done she left the room again.

Remus leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "She knows what we did."

"You're being paranoid. So what, we are adults and are allowed to."

"I am 20 years older than you and was once your professor, not to mention you are still a student in school."

"Not to mention, we have a child together. I think most people with half a brain can figure out what we had to do to get this child." Remus sighed. Hermione was right, she always was. He went over and picked up his daughter while Hermione got her regular clothes on. They exited the hospital wing ten minutes later with a written list of instructions from Madame Pomfrey.


	30. Questions that Demand an Answer

Remus paced the small room he and Hermione were staying in at Hogwarts. He could no longer smell blood on his mate, which meant she could have sex; he was also a few days away from a full moon. He had had a raging hard on since last night and he didn't want to step outside of the rooms, in fear that he would scare some poor student. He had tried putting on his robes, but even they didn't hide anything. It looked like he stuck a flag pole betwen his legs. He sighed and rubbed his hands on his face. The baby was almost a month old now and she was in a good routine. Calli was the pride of Remus' life and he showed her off to all of his friends. At night, after Hermione fed her, Remus would burp her and then rock her to sleep in his arms. Hermione usually found the two of them asleep in the rocking chair. She would gently take Calli and place her in her crib and then wake Remus. The two of them would sit on the couch and sip hot chocolate and talk. Remus loved those talks. He got to know Hermione all over again and she him. She also learned everything that had happened in this new time. Right now Hermione and Calli were visiting Minerva and Pomona. The teachers at Hogwarts had unofficially adopted Calli as their neice. Even Severus would hold the infant and talk to her, but you would never hear baby talk come out of his mouth; no, he explained the complexities of Wolfsbane and the dangers of mixing dragon's blood with unicorn blood, just as if he were speaking to a potions colleage. The other teachers would tell him that there was no possible way an infant could understand him. Severus would simply say that he could speak to his goddaughter however he wanted. Hermione would smile at the two. Calli was good for everyone. Severus and Lily were her godparents and she had endless aunts, uncles and cousins.

Hermione was enjoying her visit with Minerva and Pomona. Calli was sleeping peacefully in Minerva's arms. One thing that Hermione still wasn't used to after all these weeks was calling the teachers by their first names. She was also completely shocked by Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor and all around the most serious adult Hermione had ever come across, smiling and laughing at her daughters antics. The young girl in question had taken to blowing bubbles and crossing her eyes whenever someone would talk to her, resulting in said person laughing and hugging her closer to them. Hermione was slowly fixing her relationship with Harry, Ron and Ginny. They weren't back to where they had been before, but they were getting there. It was so different for Hermione. Most of her friends from the last while were now adults and so was her lover. Speaking of lovers, Remus was more attentive now than he had ever been. Hermione admitted that her breasts were quite a bit larger after having Calli. Sometimes she wished she could shrink them, but that was too dangerous to do when she was still feeding Calli. She had spoken to Madame Pomfrey and when Calli was weaned, she would go and see the mediwitch about getting reduced. Remus seemed to like them though. Each time she exposed herself to him whether on purpose or accident he would growl. She looked up to the clock and noticed it would soon be dinner. She politely excused herself and took Calli and headed back to their rooms. She fed the girl and changed her. She wanted to wash up and placed the infant on a blanket on the bedroom floor and went into the washroom. She left the door wide open and stepped into the shower. After a five minute scrub down she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her waist. She ran into the sitting room just in time to find Remus coming into the room with Sirius. She yelped and ran into the bedroom and loudly shut the door. Sirius looked amused and turned to Remus.

"No wonder you never want to come out of your rooms, Moony. If I had a witch that looked like that I would never leave my bed!"

"You had better be making a really big joke, Padfoot, or you may find yourself waking up in a vets office." Sirius did a loud gulp and laughed nervously.

"Of course, I mean I don't know how anyone would notice Hermione's big, lucious,..."

"That is the end of your sentence, right Pads?"

"Was I saying anything? Just ignore me, ramblings you know." Sirius quickly left and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. Remus watched as Hermione came out of the room dressed and Calli on her hip.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, did he see anything?"

"Not a thing."

"Oh Merlin, that means he saw everything."

"Only what the towel wasn't covering and it covered all the essential parts."

Hermione simply nodded and said, "Would you like to see all the parts that were covered?" She walked ahead and left an open mouthed, stunned Remus behind.

Remus woke the next morning, sore and exhausted. Calli had finally taken to sleeping the entire night and he and Hermione had spent the entire evening catching up on the last 20 years of missed sex. Although according to Hermione, they had only covered one year. If this kept up, his thing would fall off from over use; was that even possible for it to fall off? If it was, that would still be a way to go. On his head stone they could write,

Here lies Remus John Lupin,

member of the Mauraders, member of Order of Phoenix, werewolf, father and lover. His life was wrought with hardship and autrocities, but he died from being shagged to death, so he had the best life out of anyone.

1968 - 2006

You Are Forever our Hero

He laughed at an image of Sirius and James toasting a glass of firewhiskey to him and then secretly asking him how he managed to do it for that long and to please impart his knowledge on them. The image faded and he saw Hermione and Calli, all alone and without him, then he saw Sirius lean over to her and whisper something in her ear and she giggles, then dream Sirius wraps an arm around her and they snuggle in together. Remus growled at the image and shook his head. Ther was no way Hermione would go to Sirius, he was too immature for her. He wouldn't let his jealousy cloud his mind. He could still feel their connection and the only thing he ever felt pouring out of Hermione for Sirius was tolerance, like the kind for an older but much more immature brother. When Remus came around, he had to wade through a pea soup fog of lust and love coming from Hermione. Remus knew he would neer have to worry about Hermione going to another guy, but what did he want her to do especially if something were to happen to him? Would he want her to seek someone out, to care for Calli and herself? Would he be able to give them up, even in death? Would he want her to spend her life alone? He shook his head, he would hae plenty of time to ponder those questions later, now he had to get into Hogsmeade for a little shopping.

Little did Remus know, those questions would demand an answer much sooner then he would have ever liked.


	31. Manly Swooning

_13 months later-------------------------------------------------------_

Remus and Hermione had gotten married in a small private wedding and only their friends had joined them. Their honeymoon was a quiet weekend away with most of the ladies in the Order fighting over who would get to look after Calli.

Hermione snuggled into Remus and breathed in his scent. She couldn't believe they were finally married. Everything seemed like a dream and she never wanted to wake up. She could feel something poking her side and knew the perfect way to wake Remus up. She slowly slid under the covers and wrapped her mouth around his already hard member. This was one of the many things she loved about Remus, he never failed to be hard every morning. She had only stroked down on him a couple of times when she heard him gasp and grab her head through the sheets. He moaned and slowly started to slide himself in and out of her mouth. Hermione reached under him and gently massaged his balls, Remus jerked and pulled her up to his hungry mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Hermione knew Remus would eventually win, it was too close to the full moon for him not to. Another observation Hermione had made was that Remus got even hornier than usual right around the full moon and that no matter how docile and gentle he seemed, around that time he was always the alpha in the relationship. This thrilled her to no end. She felt him running his hands up and down her back and then he grabbed her thighs and spread them and slammed himself inside her. Hermione moaned loudly and this only drove Remus on more. Soon they were careening full speed in to a brick wall and both slammed into it a full speed. Hermione screamed out Remus name and it mixed with his screams of her name. Hermione layed on top of Remus' chest for a while after, enjoying the quietness of his heartbeat and breathing. Today they would be going home and Remus would need to be locked up with his Wolfsbane tonight.

It had been a week since they arrived home from their honeymoon and Hermione was anxiously trying to find the right way to tell Remus about Calli. She had first noticed it when Remus had gone to transform.

"Rem?"

"Yes, Mi."

"I need to talk to you about Calli."

"What is it, is anything wrong, is she alright?" Remus heart was beating so fast and his breath coming in quick shallow gasps.

"She's fine, but last week when you went to transform, I went in her room to check on her and noticed she had moved all of her toys across the room, all the way across the room and she was sitting in her crib staring at the moon; when she heard me she just jumped over the railing of her crib and landed on her feet and ran over to me. Remus her eyes were amber, just like your get when you turn into Moony."

Remus dropped into the chair. He had just burdened his daughter with his curse. It had passed through his blood into hers and now an innocent baby would have to carry this awful curse with her for the rest of her life.

"Remus, please, it isn't as bad as you think. I've done some research and found that she doesn't have lycropanthy, per say."

Leave it to Hermione to research all about it. "What do you mean, per say?"

"Well she will have all of the additions that go with it, like the heightened sight, hearing and lightening reflexes, but she will not turn on a full moon, except for maybe her eyes, but those will also change during heightened emotions. She has all of the good things about being a werewolf, without having to take the bad. Since I am not a werewolf, she is not a full one either, only half, but the good half." Hermione smiled at Remus and he stood up and grabbed her around the waist and swung her around. He stopped when Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself away from him. She looked very green and barely made it to the loo, where she proceeded to empty her stomach, several times. Remus was behind her holding her hair and rubbing her back. She washed her face and brushed her teeth then turned to Remus.

"There is no use guessing what is wrong, I know. I'm pregnant again, Remus."

Remus stood there for a moment trying to absorb what she had just said. When it finally sunk in he let out a whoop and hugged her tightly, he quickly let her go again and picked her up and carried her to the couch.

"Remus, I can walk you know."

"Not if I can help it. I missed out on Calli and there is no way in hell I am missing anything with this one. What do you need? Can I do anything for you, get you anything?"

"I need to go and see Poppy, to confirm and maybe she could even tell us what we are having."

"Really, already?"

"Yes, there have been a lot of advances since I first became pregnant with Calli. I think I may have the record for carrying a baby the longest." Both laughed and made their way to Poppy. They had informed Minerva they would be a little later picking up Calli and she told them not to bother, they could pick her up in the morning. They both nodded their heads in appreciation and soon found themselves sitting on a bed waiting for Poppy.

Lily stuck her head into the infirmary and saw Remus and Hermione.

"What is wrong, did anything happen to Calli, or one of you?" Lily asked frantically.

"No, but I am pretty sure I am pregnant again!" Lily squealed and Hermione found herself in a tight embrace. An idea hit Hermione and she asked Lily.

"Could you check for sure for us?"

"I would love to." Lily pulled out her wand and ran it over Hermione's stomach. Lily started giggling and Hermione and Remus both looked at her.

"You are definately pregnant and I must say, the werewolf legend strikes again!" Both Hermione and Remus were very confused with this and asked Lily.

"I can tell you that you concieved around Remus' transformation, not only because that's what the spell tells me but because of the evidence I am seeing."

"What do you mean?" A very concerned Remus asked. Lily moved the screen she was looking at, so both parents could see it. The new spell that was cast allowed the mediwitch to literally see into the mothers stomach via a window. Remus and Hermione both gasped at the sight. There before them was not one, but two little beings and one was clearly a boy.

"Werewolves are known to have twins and from the looks I would say they are identical." A thud was heard and Lily and Hermione looked at one another and then to the floor beside the bed. Hermione turned to Lily as if nothing had just happened and asked,

"How do you know they are identical, I can only see one for sure."

Lily them pointed out how there was only one placenta and she also informed her that this early in the pregnancy, if they were fraternal, two placenta would still be seen. It sometimes happened where the placentas of fraternal twins fused together, but that wasn't until a few months along, not a week. If one was a male for sure and they were identical for sure, then the other had to be a male. Lily also explained the babies were in two seperate sacs. Remus had revived himself part way through Lily's explanation and grumbled that no one had bothered to rouse him or at least take him off the cold hard floor.

"I can rouse you later!" Hermione told him with a twinkle in her eye and Remus looked slightly shocked. "As for pulling you off the floor, it made you get up faster, didn't it?" Remus nodded his head reluctantly.

"What were you saying about two sacs?" Both parents looked concerned.

"Don't worry, that's what we want to see. If they were in the same sac, then we would have to be concerned about conjoined twins. They look healthy and so do you. I will give you some potions for your sickness and that you will need to take for yourself and the babies. Since there are two, they will put an even bigger drain on your magical energy. Get plenty of rest and watch what you are doing." She turned to Remus and then addressed him.

"I am expecting you to take care of her and to make sure she doesn't do anything rash." Remus nodded his head and when Lily had given Hermione her potions, Remus picked her up and carried her out.

"Remus she just wants you to keep and eye on me, not coddle me and treat me like I am going to break! You can put me down."

"What better way to take care of you then by carrying you and being with you every second of the day?" Hermione looked over Remus' shoulder and mouthed to Lily, 'I am going to kill you!' Lily just laughed and waved her friend off. James had been the same way with her when she was pregnant with Harry and since Remus had missed the pregnancy with Calli, she supposed he would be even worse with this pregnancy. Speaking of James and babies, she had to go and talk to him and Harry. Hermione wasn't the only one in the castle that had a pregnancy confirmed today. Yep this day was defintely shaping up to be interesting.

James and Harry both spit out their pumpkin juice all over the table, the interesting thing was that James was in his and Lily's rooms and Harry was at a table in the kitchens.

"What?" both men exclaimed, across the castle from one another.

In James' case he was referring to the information that Lily had just given him about being a father once again.

"We are having another one? Harry is almost old enough to have his own!"

"He is old enough to have his own and is having his own."

"What do you mean?"

"Ginny came in today and had me do a pregnancy spell on her. She is about 6 weeks along and they are expecting a little boy. Isn't this wonderful, I am going to be a grandmother!" Lily became excited and started jumping up and down. James watched her for a moment and then smiled at his wife. The more he looked at it the more he could see she was pregnant. She had the glow about her and she looked even more beautiful. James fondly remembered just how Lily got when she was pregnant; super horny. James shuddered slightly when he remembered just how randy she had gotten with Harry. He remembered that she hadn't told him what they were having. With Harry they couldn't find out for sure until he was born; the spells were there, but they weren't always accurate and reliable. That wasn't the case now. His son was having a son, he wouldn't mind another boy because he knew what to expect with a boy, but a daughter would be great too. She would probably look like Lily and she would be daddy's princess. James was brought out of his day dream by Lily saying something. He missed it and asked her to repeat herself.

"I said Remus and Hermione are also expecting twin boys." Lily looked at where James had been sitting across from her and then she looked under the table.

"Maybe I shouldn't have repeated myself. Good thing I didn't tell him about Sirius or Severus!" Lily continued to eat her toast and smiled.

Harry looked at Ginny and watched to see if she was going to shout 'just kidding' and Fred and George would pop out of a corner with one of their products. He suddenly thought of the Weasley's and ALL of Ginny's brothers, her very intelligent, curse breaking, very muscular, dragon taming, very conniving, high up in the Ministry, very cunning, huge practical joking, very loyal, very his best friend brothers. Harry gulped and gave Ginny a lopsided grin.

"So I'm going to be a dad, huh? I am not going to ask something stupid, like how it happened, but I will ask, are you sure?"

"Yes I am positive Harry, no pun intended."

"That's what I thought, just thought I would check. How was my mum when you found out?" Harry was more worried about his parents reaction now.

"She was absolutely thrilled and you'll never guess what. Your parents are expecting a baby too. You're going to be a big brother Harry."

"My mum is preg..."

"Oh bugger Harry, you know I can't lift you off the floor. Stupid Ginny, you should have waited till he was in bed before you gave him that little piece of information." Ginny sat down at the table again and waited for Harry to revive.


	32. Punishment for the Unjust

The castle sat in relative silence and the bugs outside chirped and whirred in the dark of night. Hermione had just layed Calli down and she joined Remus on the couch. Sirius and his mystery date would be coming over soon. It had shocked everyone when Sirius started dating again, but from what Lily had told her, the woman was an absolute angel and loved Caelum . It also didn't hurt that she was one of the teachers at the little wizards and witches school that Caelum would be attending in the next couple of years. Hermione snuggled into Remus and breathed his scent in deep. It had been a while since they had done anything. Remus had somehow gotten it in his head(cough Harry and Ron cough) that if they did anything of the sexual nature, it would affect the babies. Hermione was so desperately horny, she had actually taken out the dildo that Lily had gotten her in their 7th year as a gag birthday gift. How little did she know that this little 'joke' would keep her from attacking people out of frustration. She started to rub her hands across Remus' lap, in hopes of getting him aroused. She was tired of being complacent and was fighting fire with fire. If she was horny, he was going to be too and as long as she didn't get relief the way she wanted to, neither would he. She knew he would eventually snap and it seemed he was almost there. He wasn't taking her hand away from his crotch and even pressed harder into it. She stopped and sat back up. Remus looked at her and and then back down to the large tent in his pants. He growled.

"Witch!"

"Yes, I have been one apparantly since I was born, but I didn't find out until I was 11." Hermione replied smartly back.

"I ought to do something with that smart mouth of yours."

"Really and what would that be?"

"I think I can show you; why don't we go to the bedroom... OHH Merlin, we can't, I'm sorry, ignore me. You know how I get so close to the full moon and Sirius and Rhiannon are going to be here soon." Hermione sighed in complete frustration and stood up to go into their kitchen area.

"Mi, you know we can't do anything."

"Who told you that, Remus? Who, a couple a single young bachelors, who have barely had a real relationship before, let alone experienced being pregnant and haven't even experienced a full pregnancy with their girlfriends yet? Why are you taking advice from them? Do you think I would do anything that would harm our children? I would never do anything without consulting Poppy first and by going from experience on my last pregnancy; remember I have done this before. I even seem to recall you slamming me against the closest wall while I was pregnant! Do you not trust me enough not to harm our children? Or maybe I just turn you off!" Hermione had worked herself into a state and she had to get out of there. She ran out of the kitchen and right out the door, past Sirius and his date, who were just coming up to the door. Sirius looked at his life long friend and shook his head.

"Listening to my godson and his best friend's advice again?" Sirius chuckled.

Remus clearly gave him a look that said Sirius would become Remus' chew toy on the next full moon. The three entered the apartments and Remus told Sirius to help himself to anything, not that Sirius needed the invitation, as he was already pouring himself something from the bar. Remus left quickly to go and find Hermione. He had an idea where she went, where she always went when she was distressed. The library.

Remus had checked the library, the Room of Requirement, the infirmary, the Great Hall, Dumbledore's office and even Snape's dungeons. He was starting to worry and thought this would be easier with more help. He went back to the rooms and enlisted the help of Sirius and Rhiannon. Sirius suggested they get others to help.

"You know if we don't inform the others right away, they will be furious." Remus nodded his head and ran off to get everyone.

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall and Remus informed them of all the places he had looked already.

"Maybe we should look in those places again, in case she went to one of them?" Lily asked the group. They all nodded in agreement. The group was heading towards the doors when Severus came bursting in.

"He's here. Voldemort is here and he's looking for Potter!" No one moved. Then all hell broke loose. Dumbledore raised his arms and let out a piercing whistle. There was silence once again.

"Severus, what can you tell us?"

"Voldemort is here on the school grounds, he has a large portion of his followers and some other undesirable characters. He is demanding Potter and since he can't get into the castle himself, he sent me in to draw Potter out."

"How were you going to do that and why didn't you warn us sooner?" Ron was livid and spoke out.

"I was unfortunately in Voldemorts' presence up until a moment ago. If I would have left, it would have meant my death and someone else would be in here getting Potter and he would have been lead outside and slaughtered and none of you would have been any wiser. As for how I am going to draw him outside. Detention, Mr. Potter! I believe I will need some help gathering up potion ingredients in the forbidden forest tonight. I will see you at 6pm, no later." Severus turned in a swirl of black robes and left the room. Everyone knew what he had just done. He gave them plenty of time to gather up help and at the same time gave him a viable excuse to give to the Dark Lord for making him wait. He couldn't give a detention and execute it immediately, it would bring too much suspiscion. He was a potions master, so gathering ingredients was part of his job and most of the things he collected from the Forbidden Forest, he collected at night.

Harry wondered how the others would get past Voldemort and enter the castle, but that question was soon eliminated by Dumbledore.

"Minerva, could you go and signal the others." He turned to the others and said, "Each member of the Light has been given a portkey, that they carry with them at all times, some have it in the form of jewellery, for others it is a part of their actual person. They can only be activated from in the castle and they will automatically transport any one in possession of them directly in front of myself."

Harry was hesitant, then he grew brave and asked his question. "I don't mean to sound arrogant Professor, but why don't I have one? I mean I would need to be here, right? What if I was some place where I couldn't reach you?"

"Harry my boy, you don't think we would overlook you in this matter, do you? You have actually had one since you were an infant. Since you were underage, we needed your parents permission, which they readily gave. You know where your scar on your forhead came from, but do you ever wonder where the scar on your left torso came from? It is the portkey and it is under your skin, completely undetectable by muggle and magical means. It is in the very scar itself, ingeniusly disguised as scar tissue. It was your mothers idea. They made up a story of you having an appendectomy when you were a couple of months old. To make the story believable we removed your appendix. It is actually a useless organ, so it did not harm you in anyway." Harry thought what Dumbledore just said and was clearly impressed.

"What about myself, Professor?" Ron asked.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, your whole family also has them. You too were given one when you were an infant, as were all of your siblings. Did you notice that each member of your family has a cluster of freckles of some sort amongst all their freckles?" Ron nodded and Dumbledore simply smiled.

"Wow, that is cool! What about Hermione?"

"Unfortunately since she is muggle born, we could not implant one on her when she was an infant and we could not do it without her parents consent while she was underage. I quite honestly forgot about them, until recently and by then it was too late to ask her."

"Why was it too late?" This question came from Ginny, the only female child of Arthur and Molly Weasley and bearer of the boy who lived's child. Harry knew where and what her cluster of freckles was and found it quite amusing. He had teased her about it when he first discovered it. It was a cluster of freckles in the shape of a heart, with a lightening bolt running through it. The odd thing though, was that she was the only one of all of the Weasley children that had this occur naturally. When it came time to place the portkey on her, they didn't need to make the cluster, they just used the one that was already there. Everyone thought it was cute a little lightening bolt streaking through the heart. No one knew at that time, the significance of that mark. It was on the inside of her right thigh, almost at the crux of her legs.

"It was too late because she is pregnant. When a witch becomes pregnant, her magical signature changes slightly throughout her pregnancy. It stabilizes at the end and that is when a portkey could be made for her, since these type of portkeys are keyed to the individuals magic. I could have given her one, but the moment she became pregnant, it would be useless." Remus listened to Albus explanation and knew everything he said was true, but he still had to find her.

"What about Ginny, Professor, or my mum?" Harry asked.

"If they were not standing in front of us right now, then they would not be able to portkey to us either." Harry nodded silently.

"Albus, can I go and look for Hermione then?"

"I'm afraid not Remus, we need everyone to stay here and get ready. We cannot risk losing any more of us."

"So I will lose my wife for the better of everyone else?"

"I am truly sorry. Hermione is a smart witch, I believe she can take care of herself. Also remember that she is pregnant, which means her magical abilities have increased." Remus went to reply when the room filled with pops. All around there were Order members and many others popping in like popcorn. Albus started to direct everyone, but more and more kept coming and soon he realised that he would need help. He assigned several Order members to each be in charge of a different area. Poppy and Molly were in charge of getting the infirmary ready and they recruited several others to help. Remus and Sirius were in charge of quickly training many with some very simple, but highly effective spells. Minerva and Filius were running around the castle changing everyday objects into either weapons that only the side of the light could use or making secret passage ways to get around and others to confuse and throw off the Death Eaters. They had taken a few people with them who excelled in charms and transfiguration. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna gathered up all the members of the DA and went over the battle plans with them. The rest of the Weasley boys and Arthur were giving out Weasley Wheezes products to everyone to use aganst the Death Eaters. Some asked why would they be fighting dark wizards with practical jokes, but what many soon discovered, practical jokes weren't the only things the Weasley twins were good at. In fact, if no one knew the boys and what kind of family they came from, they would suspect them of being dark wizards themselves. Arthur to say the least was quite proud of his sons and nodded his approval of most of their products. Rhiannon and a few of the older girls took all of the first years and all the professors and visitors kids and hid away in an unknown part of the castle. Kingsley, Tonks and Moody were all organising the Aurors that had come in to the room and everyone else that was left, were receiving instructions from Dumbledore. There was a group that was to protect the younger students and those who remained would help fight.

Remus could hardly concentrate, he was so worried for Hermione. He still hadn't heard anything on her. Sirius slapped his friend in the back and gave him an encouraging grin.

"If anyone is going to survive this, it will be her."

"Thanks." Remus still couldn't help the feeling of something not being right. He couldn't understand why his connection with Hermione was being dampened. He always felt her and now was having trouble. He couldn't even feel her presence in the castle.

Dumbledore ran into the room they were in and told them it was time and Severus and Harry were getting ready to go out. Everyone assembled silently and waited. Outside shouting could be heard and everyone started to slip out and look at the Hogwarts grounds. It was dark now and they easily crept in the dark, so they were now surrounding the Death Eaters. The number of Death Eaters was astonishing. There were a few they recognized, like Lucius Malfoy, their spy, and Peter Pettigrew, who had escaped a few days before. There was also Bellatrix and McNair. What no one was prepared for was Voldemort coming into view with a couple of dark robed wizards beside him. No one could see their faces because of their hoods and they remained ringed around Voldemort. Arthur was the closest one to Remus and on his other side was Harry. Just past Harry was Ron and further still was Sirius. The figures around Voldemort started to chant and he started to glow and gave off an awful laugh. The figures pulled off their hoods and continued chanting. Voldemort walked up to one of the figures and pulled them into a searing kiss; when he pulled away everyone saw the face and gasped. Remus felt his heart shatter and wanted to walk right into the middle of a group of Death Eaters, just to end the pain of what he was seeing. Ron and Harry looked at one another and shook their heads in disbelief. The grounds were silent and in that silence one voice was heard, at first.

"Well my dear, I saw you were right, they are thoroughly shocked. I would have never belived they could be so silent. I guess you win the bet. I will grant you your boon. Which of these pitiful excuses shall I kill first?"

Another voice broke the silence and answered, "I told you so. I believe my exact words were, 'they will be stunned silent.' Now as for my boon, I believe that..." The figure walked out of the group and up closer to all of the members of the light.

Each one looked in to her eyes and noticed they were hard and cold. There was no way this was happening. Harry broke out of his shock when he heard her say, "Be ready." She walked up to a pale blonde figure and pointed at him.

"I believe I like to watch this one being tortured, after all he did try and get me in the Ministry." Voldemort looked stunned. She had just asked him to kill Malfoy, the wizard he was grooming to take over for him one day. He would grant her this. She going to be his queen and he could always find another wizard. He walked slowly to Malfoy, who was looking at his queen with complete disgust.

"Well Malfoy, what do you have to say for yourself? It seems my queen has picked you above all the other pathetic excuses, to be killed by me personally. You should feel privelaged."

"Yes, I am absolutely thrilled at this honour, My Lord. However I should point out that this 'Queen' of yours is part of the pathetic race we are trying to erradicate. I have been in your service for years and yet one look from this bitch in heat and you turn into a Nancy!" Lucius was taking a calculated risk, he figured either way he would probably die, he might as well give his opinion before he did. He didn't even know that Voldemort had a ring of protection around him and that this powerful witch was part of it. She had duped everyone and now she was slowly eliminating the spys from the Death Eaters.

Voldemort was enraged that this servant would dare speak against his queen. He raised his wand and cast a _Crucio _towards Lucius. The pathetic wizard dropped to the ground, but no sound came from his lips. Hermione had anticipated this reaction from Lucius, even prayed for it. After a couple of minutes of silence and only watching him writhe on the ground, she walked up to Voldemort and layed her hand gently on his.

"I am growing bored of watching him wiggle, I want to hear screams! Leave him in his own vomit and piss. I want to find someone who will scream." Voldemort went to raise his wand to kill Lucius, but was stopped by her voice.

"You are giving him an easy way out. Think of the embarassment he will have from now on. The mighty and proud pureblood Malfoy has just pissed himself and..." Hermione sniffed the air a moment and then finshed, "and dare I say, shit himself. My it must be a sad day in the wizarding world, when a lowly mudblood makes a Malfoy shit himself and in front of so many people, too. No, let him live, the embarassment will be enough. Maybe he will do us a favour and kill himself!" Voldemort nodded and agreed. His new queen was sick and twisted just like he was; he had made an excellent choice. He watched as she walked around looking for her next victim. She stopped and turned towards him, the look in her eyes was of lust and disgust at the same time.

"Could I please clear him out of here. He smells and is making me nauseous." Voldemort nodded his head and Hermione lifted her wand and the pale blonde disappeared.

"Where did you send him?" someone from the crowd yelled. Both Voldemort and Hermione turned and looked at Bellatrix. She stood with her back straight and that sadistic look in her eyes.

"Why Bella, are you concerned for him? You do know he was a spy for the light, don't you, saw him myself coming out of a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix; that's what the side of the light calls themselves. Then again you probably already knew that, after all your sister is married to him and you and your sister are very close, aren't you? Yes I believe, you did know. Maybe you're a spy also?"

"Who do you think you are Mudblood, questioning my loyalty. I would never betray My Lord's trust. I am going to make you pay!" Bella raised her wand and immediately found herself being disarmed. She looked over to her Lord and saw him holding her wand.

"My Lord, I would never ever betray you. I am loyal until the death. You cannot be seroiusly listening to this pathetic excuse of a mudblood?"

Her chin was instantly in an iron grip and her face yanked upwards. "You will never speak to my queen that way again. I have tolerated your family for years, but you have done nothing for our cause. I gave your nephew a task, he failed; your brother in law was caught and thrown into Azkaban, exposing us all; your sister ran like a scared little girl; your husbands brother was taken down by a few children and your husband seems to favour wizards more than witches. How does it feel to be married to a bloody poof? Let's not forget yourself, my dear Bellatrix. I have asked and even commanded for years that you supply me a follower from your loins and yet here we are today, still nothing. I gave you leeway because of your husbands sexual preferances. Your sexual drive is unsurpassed by any other and you have slept with enough of my Death Eaters that you should have been breeding each year. Yes I do keep an eye on how many of my followers you fuck, including your brother in laws, both of them. Does your husband know you slept with his brother, while he was in the next room recovering from his curses? No, oh my well then I guess he knows now!" Bella turned to her husband and saw him shaking with fury. It was the one agreement they had in their marriage, they could each take as many lovers as they wanted, but they were not to touch any member of their families.

"Well since this offence seems to be against Rudolphus, I will let him decide what punishment you will recieve. As powerful as you are, you are still a woman and therefore you are either owned by your father or your husband. You have wronged your husband and must now accept your punishment. From what I hear from some of my Death Eaters, you quite enjoy being punished!" Voldemort walked to Rudolphus and nodded his head in permission. Bellatrix knew she would suffer for this.

The Order watched with fascination as Rudolphus made Bellatrix crawl on her hands and knees to him, then he transfigured a whip from a leaf on the ground. He made her kneel with her face on the ground and lifted her skirts and exposed her bare backside for all to see. Her face burned red, but she stayed unmoving. The first strike left a nasty welt as did each lash that followed. Rudolphus stopped and looked at his wife's ass and saw that she was shuddering with want.

"Does this make you wet, Bells?" He proved his point by plunging his fingers between her slick folds and brought them out, dripping from her core. He held his hands up and showed everyone that his wife was getting off on her punishment. Some of the Death Eaters in the crowd groaned. Rudolphus kneeled behind her and without warning or preparation he plunged his rock hard staff into her arse. She screamed at the protrusion and being completely unprepared. He continued to pound into her relentlessly. When he drew back far enough, blood could be seen on his thighs. He started pumping faster and raised his wand to her back. He tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around he cast the killing curse on her. His whole body shuddered in an enormous orgasm and he let her fall off of him and onto the ground. On the ground layed one of the most sadistic witches, killed in one of the most degrading ways. Her half exposed body still leaked blood from her arse and she had a look of euphoria and terror mixed together.

While this was going on, Hermione finally caught Moody's eye and put her hand into her pocket. She held the note she had in there towards him and then pointedly looked from him to her pocket. It only took once and he caught on. She saw his magical eye swivel and he nodded his head towards her. She gave him an invisible nod and continued her way around the group. She paused briefly in front of Peter and got a glint in her eye that Voldemort immediately caught.

"What is it, my dear?" he asked.

While Hermione distracted Voldemort by whispering in his ear, something he seemed to be enjoying immensely, Moody made his way over to a group of the Order and explained to them what he had read in Hermione's pocket.

"You mean she is really on our side? I knew she wouldn't have sided with that psyco!" Ron told the group.

"What exactly are her plans?" Harry asked Moody.

"I am not sure exactly what they will be, but..." Moody was cut off by Remus

"Stupid girl, she means to kill off the Death Eaters one by one, in front of Voldemort, or have him do it. It will weaken his forces and make him look like an uncaring and therefore weak leader. She is absolutely brilliant, but she is also a fool. If this backfires, she will be dead before she can blink. She is carrying my children and I will be damned if I let anything happen to her." Remus went to stand, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Moony, you just said she was brilliant ,why don't you let her show us just how brilliant she is." Sirius looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow.

"You are right, but I love her so much, Pads."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that name, it makes me sound like a feminine hygene product!" Harry and Ron were rolling on the floor in laughter and the rest of the men were shaking their heads.

"Why would she want to injure Lucius, when she knows he is on our side?"

"You have to remember that the time Hermione came from, both my father and I were quite nasty to her." Draco joined the group and kept and eye out for any sneak attacks by the Death Eaters.

"I don't think that was the reason. I think she knew he would be killed the minute Voldemort found out he was a spy, so she devised a way to get him out of there."

"What about Severus?"

"He should be fine, after all he was the one who delivered Harry to him and brought back his 'queen.'" Arthur looked at everyone and dared them to argue. No one could.


	33. When Two Wolves Meet

Remus watched with a mixture of fury and fasination as Hermione wound her hand around Voldemorts face and leaned in close to him. From beside him he could hear Ron shudder and he repressed his own urge to do just that.

"What is she doing now?" Harry whispered harshly. Hermione was now rubbing herself up and down the maniacs leg and he seemed to be responding to her. In fact Remus thought he was responding a little too well. Moony was fighting to get out and he was having a hard time keeping him contained. Sirius noticed his friends hands clenching and he quickly looked to Arthur and Moody. Both men followed Sirius' line of sight and saw the werewolf trying to claw his way out of Remus. Ron looked to see what his father was looking at and nudged Harry. The boys stared for a moment, watching their old professor's eyes turn amber. All the men were so transfixed on Remus, they didn't notice Hermione standing in front of them.

Hermione watched Remus and knew her plan was going to work. She cleared her throat and everyone jumped and turned towards her.

"I am feeling adventureous tonight. The last few things that I've seen have bored me. I want some action." She looked over her shoulder to Voldemort while she said this and he visibly grew hard at her words, much to the horror of everyone in seeing distance.

"What is it you would like my dear? Name it, it shall be yours." Hermione pretended to shudder in ecstacy, but the face she made to her friends was of revulsion. She stood for a moment, pretending to ponder what she wanted. Harry wanted to grab her and shake her. What was she doing? He finally lost the battle and reached for her robes. Hermione yelled out,

"Don't touch me!" Harry was momentarily startled from his best friends tone of voice. She sounded cold and harsh and replused that he would breathe the same air as her. She quickly whispered uner her breath,

"At least not until I disinfect myself thoroughly." She gave a saucy grin and stepped back. By this time Voldemort was making his way over and shouted for everyone to hear,

"So Potter, you have finally come out to see me? How do you like my little surprise? Yes your friend here has been ever so helpful to me. You see, she will be my queen one day." At this Hermione raised her eyebrows and made a slight gagging motion. Voldemort finally stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"My dear, I see you've found some friends to play with! Why don't you bring them out and share them with everyone!" his laughter was like nails scraping across the blackboard. Before they could blink, the small group were surrounded by Death Eaters.

Voldemort raised his hand and announced, "Since my future bride has found them, she will decide what to do with them. It shall be my wedding gift to her. I only ask that you save Potter for me, as your gift to me?" He looked like the cat with the canary.

Hermione smiled and answered, "Of course and thank you for your most wonderful gift. I think a little fun is in order. I want to watch a competition."

"What sort of competition?"

"One of your faithful followers against one of them." The word them came out as an insult. "In fact, I want it to be your most faithful follower!" Hermione tried to draw out the decision. She wanted to give him enough time to get back. If she had calculated everything right, he would be the one Voldemort chose. He had left just after her hood came down and she hadn't seen him come back yet. How hard could it be to find one very well built red haired man?

"That would be Severus! Severus, if you please?" Severus stepped out of the crowd and Hermione let out the tiny breath she had been holding. He knew it wasn't if he pleased, it was if Voldemort pleased, regardless of what Severus wanted. That was the one thing about Voldemort that no one questioned, he demanded absolute obedience from all of his followers and everyone was there on his whim.

"My Lord."

"Severus, my dear heart wishes you to show us your skill on the battle field." Hermione bit back a laugh when he called her his heart. If she could find a heart in his slimy sadistic chest then she was the richest pureblood witch in the world.

"Of course. Which of these scum do I have the pleasure of besting?"

Hermione looked at each one of her friends. She went to each of their faces and held their chins in her hand while she stared into their eyes. When she reached Sirius she stared into his eyes.

Sirius heard a voice in his head, 'Sirius if you can hear me, blink!'

'Hermione?'

'Yes, now I am going to choose you. Please cast an _Impedimenta _directly followed by an _Expelliarmus. _Then vanish him to the hospital wing. Blink if you agree.' Sirius blinked at her. 'Now grab me and hold me hostage, then let me go and begin your fight with Severus and please remember he is my brother.' Hermione looked away from Sirius. In all it had only taken a few seconds to convey all of this. She said aloud, "I choose him. After all he and Severus do have quite a history together and I do think it is not at all good for you to keep all that anger bottled inside for so long."

"Very good choice, now please come over here." Before Hermione could take a step, Sirius grabbed her and held his wand to her throat. Voldemort looked livid and held the rest of the Death Eaters back. He didn't want her getting hit with a stray curse.

"Why don't you fight me Black, or are you too scared?"

"How do I know you will be honourable?"

"If I give you my word, will that do?"

"Your word doesn't really hold a lot of weight nowadays."

"Then I will give my word as a wizard and on the life of our 'sister'!" Severus stressed the word sister.

Hermione had managed to reach behind her and made it look like she was being held that way. "Please listen to him, he will honour his word." Hermione pointedly told Sirius. While doing this she was shoving her wand into his pants and wiggling around to distract from what she was doing. She kept a look of terror on her face and soon her task was complete.

"Let me go!" She yelled out and stomped on his foot. She was let go and she ran to Voldemort, shaking. He comforted her and nodded for Severus to begin.

"Kill him, Severus." The two men circled one another and Sirius shouted the first of his spells and went to follow it with an _Expelliarmus_, but Severus caught him mid chant and his own wand flew to Severus. Without missing a beat Sirius took Hermione's wand out of his pants and finished his spells. Severus diasppeared before everyone's eyes. Hermoine played the victim to perfection.

"MY WAND!" She screamed. "That bastard took my wand! Severus, where is Severus?" Everyone looked around in confusion. Hermione ran full tilt into Sirius and knocked him over onto the ground. She was pounding her fists into his chest and yelling at him. She leaned down to make as if to pull his hair and whispered.

"Sirius, kill anyone who comes after you, don't hesitiate. Now flip me over and then run, please, run!" Sirius did exactly that.

Hermione stood up and shouted, "I want Peter to go and hunt him down!"

Peter was shaking and he layed on the ground in front of Voldemort. "My Lord, I am a faithful servant, but I am not much of an athlete, I would never be able to catch the blood traitor. Someone else may be better equipped to do this task." He stuttered.

"Are you refusing your future queens commands?"

"No My Lord, I just don't want to fail you."

"Then I suggest, Wormtail, that you get running and that the traitor does not come out of that forest alive, or it will be the last task you perform for us."

Peter looked truly frightened and took off for the forest, following the direction Sirius ran.

Remus was concerned for his friend now and was wondering exactly what Hermione was doing. He looked over to Arthur and Moody once more and saw they both seemed to be calm about what was happening, so he held himself in check once more.

Hermione once again was by Voldemort's side. The final part of her plan was starting. She whispered something to Voldemort and he looked at her surprised for a moment, then a feral grin spread across his face. In the dim moonlight it looked truly horrific. Hermione slowly glided over towards the small group and stood in front of Remus. She looked into his eyes and with a pleading look, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers.

He felt her soft lips touch his and then her sweet voice filled his head. 'Please forgive me, I love you with all my heart. I mean nothing of what I am about to say.' Remus opened his eyes and looked at her confused for a moment, but she was sucking on his bottom lip and he was lost in the kiss once again. 'I just cannot be with you anymore. I have found someone, someone who meets my needs better than you ever will!' Moony inside of him howled at the issued challenge and broke free of Remus. If one thing was certain with lycanthropes, it was never to issue a challenge to them and especially one concerning their mate or their sexual prowess. Moony howled and the sudden change shocked everyone, including Hermione. She immediately transformed and ran into the forest, with Moony right behind her.

Voldemort was livid and at the same time concerned for his queen. He spun around to Harry and pointed his wand.

"It is time Potter, I want to be rid of you, so I may begin my reign."

Harry walked out into the opening and held his wand in the dueling position.

"Whenever you're ready, Tom." Harry smirked at Voldemorts reaction to him using his first name.

"You will never call me that filthy name again!"

"It is your name isn't it? At least that's what Hermione always called you when she spoke to us about you." Harry let the statement hang in the air. From behind him came the very aroused howls of a male werewolf. Everyone who heard it knew that a male had caught the scent of a ripe female and was now pursuing. Voldemort looked torn between battling Harry and running after Hermione. After all who knew what would happen to her if the wolf caught her.

Their attention back on one another, they continued to trade insults and fire first year hexes. It was if they were goading each other on. The howls from the forest continued and a few times a female howl could be heard. It was quickly overpowered by a stronger male howl which was immediately followed by a yelp. Harry could tell that Voldemort knew what that yelp meant. The female had been caught and was being pinned down by the male. Low growling and snarling and snapping jaws confirmed the two wolves were now rutting. Voldemort looked slightly disturbed and Harry took advantage of this.

"What's the matter, Tommy? Afraid your queen will find the filthy beast a better lover than you?" Voldemort sent a severing hex Harry's way, but he easily dodged it. Harry sent Voldemort a stinging hex and it hit his lower right leg. The hexes slowly became curses and then unforgivable curses. After a short bout with the _Cruciatus_, Harry was on his feet again and wondered why Voldemort hadn't finished him off in his moment of weakness. He could hear everyone around fighting and it seemed the side of the Light had swelled in numbers. It seems Snape was successful in retrieving Charlie Weasley and in turn he had managed to bring the dragons and all of their tamers to the side of the Light. Shadows flew over head punctuated by blasts of fire and sickening screams. Harry saw Voldemort engaged in battle with someone wearing dark velvet robes and a silver skull mask. For a moment he was stunned and wondered who this rogue Death Eater was. A green light flew out of Voldemort's wand and hit the traitor straight in the chest. The black robes crumpled to the ground and the body lay motionless. Both men now turned their attention to one another once again.

"It seems I had a traitor in my midst, but I have taken care of that little problem. Now it seems I have another problem to finally be rid of."

From Harry's left two figures emerged from the forest, one being carried by the other. The smaller frame had their arms wrapped around the larger one in a clearly affectionate embrace.

"Harry, kill the bastard for me, Remus and our kids. I love you, Harry." Hermione's voice rang out loud and clear and a few people stopped to listen at what was happening.

To say Voldemort looked shocked was an understatement.

"What have they done to you, you are to be my queen!"

"I wouldn't be your queen if you gave me everything in the world. I have always been in love with Remus and I have a child with him already and another on the way. We are married and I love him with all my heart." Hermione turned in Remus' arms and kissed him fully on the mouth before going to his neck.

"Careful love, Moony isn't that far from the surface and he would love nothing more than to go for another run."

"A run!? Is that what we're calling it nowadays?" Hermione's laughter bubbled up and was quickly joined by Remus' and few others. Harry took full advantage of Voldemort's shock and dismay and fired off the killing curse towards him. Once Hermione was on her feet, she joined Harry, then Remus and soon people were stopping and joining in. A large tunnel of green light surrounded Voldemort and he was lifted into the air and started to spin. His body slowly started to vaporize. A thin whisp of smoke was left floating. Moody quickly opened a box and muttered something. The whisp flew into the box and Moody sealed it with every spell he knew.

Everyone stood there for a moment, until a shout further back was heard. All of the Death Eaters left alive were now on the ground howling and writhing. It seemed their Dark Marks were slowly killing them. One by one the voices became silent and the grounds were silent and still. It was an almost eery feeling after the battle that had just ensued.

Leave it to the Weasley twins to start the party in true prankster fashion. Fireworks rose above the grounds and lit up the night sky. The cheer from the crowd was deafening. People were starting to rush to Harry and Moody quickly motioned for his aurors to keep the crowd back. Ron could be seen in the throng of people and Harry called out to him. He looked into the crowd once more and found a few others that he knew. Once the small group was beside Harry he remembered the fallen Death Eater that had saved his life. He bent over and kneeled down beside the dark figure.

"Oi, Harry what are you doing beside one of those snakes?" Ron was in his usual thick headed top form.

Harry looked up at Ron and said, "He saved my life, I owe him." Harry quickly thought of something else. This man would be branded a Death Eater and be shamed forever unless Harry did something. He owed this man a life debt and even though the man was no longer alive, Harry was going to fulfill it. "He was working for me."

This statement stunned everyone. "He was a spy in Voldemort's camp."

"Well, who is he?"

Harry panicked for a moment and then reached over and drew back the black hood and a head of red hair met everyones eyes. The victims last name became apparent at the sight of his hair, but which one was he? Harry lifted the mask and everyone looked into the lifeless eyes of Percy Weasley. The members of the Weasley family gasped. Arthur was glad Molly and Ginny weren't here at the moment.

"He risked everything for the cause, including disowing his family because he knew that one day what he did would be for the better good of everyone. He reported to me. His sole pupose was to find out as much as he could on the horcruxes and get the information back to me. If it wasn't for him I would have only found one and destroyed it. He found the rest and got me the information on where they were and how to destroy them. He is the real hero today. He turned his back, temporarily, on everything he valued and held dear, to help defeat Voldemort. I at least had the support of everyone. What he did earned him hatred from everyone, but without him, we wouldn't have been victorious. He battled Voldemort while I was recovering from the _Cruciatus_. He died saving me." Harry ended his little speech and looked up. Not a dry eye could be seen. Harry went to his head and lifted it gently. He looked to Ron and then to Percy's feet. Ron went to his brothers feet and started to lift. Bill, Fred, George and Charlie linked arms under his body and supported it. The 6 men slowly made their way through the parted crowd, with Arthur leading them. Each witch or wizard wearing a hat removed it as they passed. People were scurrying ahead to hold open doors and shuffle wayward gawkers out of the way. It was quite a sight to see the Weasley men carrying someone in dark robes and Harry Potter cradling the man's head, as if he were the Savior of the Wizarding World, instead of Harry. They reached the infirmary and the doors were once again opened for them. There were many people running around, trying to tend to the wounded. Ginny saw Harry and she made her way to him. She saw all of her brothers and then looked down at the figure they were carrying. She took in a shuttering breath and layed her forehead against Percy's cold one.

"He is at peace now." She whispered. Each of her brothers nodded their heads and saw their little sister in a whole new light. She may have been the youngest, but she was by far the most mature. Maybe it was the fact that she was raised in a house full of boys and being the only girl she was often stuck with the adults, her brothers coming to her for womanly advice even from a very young age, or the fact that from her first year on at Hogwarts, she was forced to grow up and rather quickly or maybe it was the fact that she was the girlfriend, soon to be wife of the boy who lived and had to mature to deal with all the fame that went with being with Harry. It could have also been the fact that that was Ginny, plain and simple. No outward influence. Whatever it was, each Weasley boy knew they had a lot of living to do to catch up to their little sister.

Molly caught sight of her husband and then her children. She rushed over and saw them holding Percy. She instructed them to lay him on the nearest bed and Arthur whispered into her ear for a few minutes. Molly's eyes watered and soon the tears were flowing. Her shoulders shook as she held onto Arthur. She let go and sat down beside her son.

"My Percy, why did you have to be so brave? Your father and I always wondered why you never made it into Ravenclaw, you were always the smartest. Now I can see that Gryffindor was the only house for you. You will not be forgotten. As long as there is a Weasley alive, your name and your story will be remembered." Molly held onto her sons hand, rubbing it gently. Sirius joined them and smiled at Harry.

"The traitor's dead," was all Sirius said. Harry nodded his head in understanding and smiled to his godfather gratefully.

Night passed into morning and soon little celebrations started. Hermione had joined the Weasley's partway through the night after checking on Lucius, Severus and Draco. The three had all made it into the infirmary, right after they had been taken out of the battle. To say they were furious would be calling a starving lion the cutest pet to take home and cuddle. Hermione needed them out of the battle. She had learned that the Dark Marks were intertwined with Voldemort's life. She and Poppy had spent weeks working on a way to remove it. They had completed the task a week and a half before the final battle. Once the men appeared in the infirmary, Poppy bound them and proceeded to pour potion after potion down their throats and then start waving her wand furiously over them. No one recognized what she was saying or the wand movements. Severus couldn't even tell them what the potions were. This concerned all the men. Did she realise they were on the Light side? They tried telling her this and she continued with her chanting. Finally she stopped and Lucius once again told her they were on her side, in a rather rude manner of course. Severus and Draco couldn't hold back their laughter as the mediwitch rapped the wealthy, aristocratic adult male wizard on the head, several times, hard, with her wand, as if he were still in short robes.

"I know what side you are on, you imbecile! Now shut up and give me your arm." Lucius was so shocked at being spoken to that way, he gave his arm to the mediwitch without so much as a sneer. She placed her wand on his arm and he began to sweat. A dark line was being pulled from his arm, by her wand. It looked like a penseive strand, but this one was black. She floated it to a small cage and put the tip of her wand onto a small white lab rat. It shrieked and a minature dark mark appeared on the side of it's body.

She returned to Lucius and checked his arm. Lucius was so fascinated at what had just happened he didn't hear the mediwitch telling him to look at his arm. When he was hit in the head one more time, he looked at his attacker sharply.

"Will you stop that, you crazy bint! I am going to have a concussion, if you keep that up."

"You need to posses a brain in order to receive a concussion. Alas I am afraid you will never have to suffer the effects of a concussion." Once again Lucius was stunned into silence. Draco was shaking so bad, Poppy thought he may have been having a seizure. She was almost to his bed when she heard little snickers coming from him. She saw the mirth on his face and shook her head and turned around. Severus was also shaking, but he wasn't hiding his laughter.

Lucius pouted and folded his arms. "Shut it," was the only response from him.

The mediwitch finished the other two and gave them a nod of completion. All three men now looked at their perfectly smooth, mark free arms. The Dark Mark had been removed, but Poppy still did not allow them out of bed. A while later a shriek came from the three little rats in the cage and they all fell over dead. All the men looked at one another and nothing was said; nothing needed to be.

They sat there until their beds were needed. It was too late to go and help; from the look of the crowd that was entering the infirmary, the battle was over. Potter and the Weasley's entered carrying a body and Draco could see it was one of the Weasley males, but he wasn't sure which one. He craned his neck. It looked like the one who was head boy a few years back, Pauly? Patti? Some name that started with a P and ended with an E sound was all he could think of. Then he heard the mother of the horde of red heads. Percy, that was his name! He looked over to his father and was never more grateful that he had been named Draco. What a gastly feminine name was Percy. It sounded like something a rich old bat would name her poofy yappy dog. His father and Uncle came up to him and nodded their heads in greeting. A strawberry blonde harpy came flying towards him and he barely caught the action out of the corner of his eye. Next thing he was lying on the floor straddled by a witch. He saw his father and uncle each raise an eyebrow at him and then he felt the stinging slap on his face. He looked murderous towards his attacker. Sitting on his lap and breathing deep, her more than ample chest rising and falling was Susan Bones. She was yelling and screaming something at him, but he couldn't understand her. He was too busy watching her chest and feeling her hot thighs across his stomach. He so wanted to flip her over and plow into her warm body. Another slap brought him out of his daydream. He grabbed her wrists and rolled them over lightening fast. He had her pinned to the floor and if she kept wiggling the way she was, he wouldn't be responsible for his next actions. He was already rock hard and he knew the moment she felt it, because she stopped moving all together and stared at him wide eyed.

"Now, what is it that gave you an overwhelming urge to attack me?"

"You imbred, foul, egotistical moronic lump, why didn't you tell me what was happening with you. We are supposed to share everything! Let go of me now or so help me Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will be sorry!" She glared at him. Everyone who heard the yelling was now watching with rapt attention at the two on the floor. Draco jumped off of her and quickly shoved his hands in his pocket. Susan glared at him once more and then cleared her throat. He bent down lightening fast and helped her up. Whoever said quidditch was worthless had never been with a quidditch player. Draco turned to find his uncle and father biting the inside of their cheeks and trying to look dignified while red faced.

"Draco, lets go. We have a lot to discuss." Draco didn't hesitate for one second and was following the witch out the doors.

The room erupted in laughter. Around the room could be heard;

"I never thought I'd see the day Draco Malfoy got fitted with a leash!"

"Did you see the look on her face? He's not going to make it!"

I wish I had a camera."

Two men remained silent for another minute then one commented to the other.

"I guess I should go to Gringott's and pull out the family diamonds."

"It looks that way."

"She is from a well respected pureblood family."

"Yes, she is."

"She is rather beautiful looking, a bonus for a Malfoy heir."

"True, true."

"She knows how to take command and control a situation."

"That she does."

"Draco needs a firm hand once in a while to help mold him."

"That he does."

"That poor boy is sooo witchwhipped isn't he? It almost makes me feel sorry for him, almost."

"That he most definitely is and I personally think this whole situation will be good for the boy."

"Yes but you aren't the one with his heir being led around by a ring in his nose."

"No, but he is my godson."

"True, true."

Both men remained silent after that.

Hermione saw the many people clearing out of the infirmary and noticed that it was mostly Order members, the injured and Severus and Lucius. She squeezed Remus' hand and nodded her head towards the two men, indicating she was going over to them, and that is exactly what she did.

Lucius barely had time to catch the flying witch that had seen fit to launch herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and let out a shuddered breath. Severus was attacked next.

"We did it, we really did it!" She was almost jumping out of her skin.

Both men smiled at her and couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of wanting to join her jumping celebration. Both quickly shook that feeling off and offered her the simple words of, "We certainly did."

A loud excited squealing came from a wiggling form in Minerva McGonagall's arms. Hermione turned to see Remus take a wriggling Calliope from Minerva. She smiled at them and watched as they both walked towards her.

Severus asked her, "What are you planning on doing now that the threat of Voldemort is over?"

Hermione felt Remus wrap his arms around her waist and she snuggled into him. He placed Calli in her arms and wrapped his remaining arm around her waist also, cradling the place that held their sons. She looked at everyone around the room, then her daughter, to her stomach and finally at Remus. She stared into his eyes while she answered.

"I plan on living."


	34. It's Only Me for You sequel teaser

_I was asked if I could post a teaser to the next sequel and I thought about not doing it because it really would be a teaser, considering I would not be working on it until I got my other fics posted(there are about 7-8 of them I want to write and post first). As you can see, I changed my mind! PLEASE NOTE!! It will probably be a very long time before the rest of this fic ever gets posted, so It may be a long wait._

_Here is a small teaser of:_

**It's only Me for You!**

Calli rolled her eyes at her brothers antics. Why did they have to be so immature? It didn't help that Caelum was egging them on. You would think that two third years and a seventh year would have nothing to do with each other, but those three made their friendship work. Calli could only chalk it up to ultimate immaturity. Something that Caelum Black knew only too well. Calli heard a younger girl calling her and she turned around in time to see Connie Black coming at her full speed. Connie was not her full name, it was actually short for Constellation. Why her parents named her that, Calli would never know, but she thought it was just cruel to inflict a child with that name for the rest of their life, so when she was first born, Calli started calling her Connie and everyone else followed.

"Calli, I can't believe I'm finally going to Hogwarts! I am so excited. Caelum said I would have to wrestle a troll and sing in front of the whole school and then this ratty old hat would figure out what house I'm supposed to be in, by the way I wrestled and sang!" Calli loved Connie dearly, but sometimes the poor girl hero worshipped her older brother a little too much. She would believe anything Caelum told her.

"Sweetie, you know that's not true. You are called up and you sit on a stool, the Deputy Headaster will put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted. You can then go and sit with your house. That is all you will have to do!"

"What if I am not sorted into Gryffindor, I will have to go by myself to one of the other houses!" The poor girl looked absolutely terrified.

"Don't worry, you will make new friends and you will still see Caelum at meals! Besides you might be put into Ravenclaw and then oyu would be with me!" Calli had felt the same way when she started. Her best friend was a year ahead of her and in Gryffindor. When she was sorted into Ravenclaw, the first couple of weeks had been hard, but then she figured out she got to see Caelum all the time. They had slowly grown apart. He had his friends and she had hers; they were in different houses and he had his fathers good looks, so naturally he had a fan club. Calli didn't like the spot light and tended to steer clear, whereas Caelum soaked it up. Caelum was also still very immature, where Calli felt very comfortable in a room full of adults.

Calli had finally grown into her looks over the summer and felt more sure of herself. She was no longer the gangly looking, buck toothed, bushy haired, braces and glasses wearing, ok she still wore glasses, but at least they were fashionable now! It seemed she had fallen asleep one night during the summer and woken up with a chest and curves. We were talking A cup to a full C and her boy jeans, yes they were actual boys jeans because the girls style would just fall of her nonexistent hips, no longer fit over her hips. She had always been a tomboy, much to everyone's shock. It was assumed that she would be studious and nerdy because of who her parents were, but you should never judge a book by it's cover, her brothers were perfect examples of that. They took after the Weasley twins more than anyone and if it wasn't for the fact they looked exactly like their father, she would have thought her mother may have cheated on her father. She was very intelligent, hence being in Ravenclaw, but she was also a chaser for Ravenclaw, something she was very good at. Uncle Harry and Ron, never failed to come to a game she played in and when it was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw the match was always tense. Caelum played on the Gryffindor team and was one of the beaters and the captain. He was also in his last year and already had a couple of the proffesional quidditch teams watching him. Calli still had a year to go and wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to do yet.

Her mother was a researcher and her father was the DADA teacher here at Hogwarts. She in no way got any favour, in fact he expected more of her, than anyone else. It ticked her off sometimes that he would pick on her and demand more of her, when he wouldn't let her read ahead in her books. It was if everyone expected her to be absolutely brilliant because her mother was labelled the brightest witch of her age and her father was also very intelligent too. Sometimes she wanted to scream and tell people, 'that's not me. My mothers name is Hermione Granger-Lupin, my father is Remus Lupin and I am Calliope Lupin, see the difference! Not the same person, but three different people!' Calli was brought out of her common rant by someone snapping their fingers in her face.

"Earth to Cal, wake up!" Calli turned around and huffed out her breath. Only one person had the audacity to call her Cal. It didn't matter how many times she had hexed him, he still called her Cal. Calli almost began to wonder if he was sadistic. He seemed to enjoy goading her on and getting a reaction out of her, which always resulted in him getting hexed.

"Caelum, how many times have I told you, I hate that nickname!" Caelum waved her off and said,

"Oh come off it now. If you were really mad, you would have hexed me by now! I think you are warming up to the name, or maybe it's just my company!"

Calli prayed to whoever was listening to give her strength and patience.

"Hey did you know if you shortened my name and yours, they are almost the same? Cal and Cael! Cool!"

Calli couldn't stop her eyes from rolling or the comment that came out of her mouth.

"Actually I figured that one out back in our preschool days. I always wondered how much more mature and wise I was then you, I guess now I know! What I was thinking and figuring out in preschool, you are just doing now! Wow Cael, I'm so proud of you! Maybe you will start cutting your own food at dinner time too and stop sleeping with that delapitated old stuffed bear!"

"Hey, I had a broken arm, so someone had to cut it for me and I'll have you know that Mr.Snuggles is a great comfort when I'm feeling down!" It was too late to take the words back, he realised.

Calli looked around at the crowd of people who obviously heard him, judging by their snickers. "I'm sure he is!" she said with a satisfied smirk.

"Bitch!" Caelum mumbled under his breath. One of his buddies slapped his back and laughed.

"Hogwarts Princess already got to you? You really should stop suppressing your feeling for her and let her know how you feel!"

"What feelings? That I have this uncontrollable urge to murder her, everytime I go near her?" They had been good friends when they were little, but now she just annoyed him to no end. Sure their fathers were best friends, but it didn't mean they had to be. She made him want to tear his hair out.

"Sure buddy, sure! Is it a nice place? I've always wanted to go there!"

Caelum looked at Jervais in complete confusion. "What are you on? Is where nice?"

"Denile, of course! You've been there an awful long time. I was wondering if you were just going to move there permanently!"

"Shut up, you stupid wanker, I am not in denile! She is annoying and a know it all and not all that pretty. You know I like my girls quietly dumb and modelesqe!"

"Ok, whatever you say. I will let the guys know. Some of them were eyeing her on the train, you know, noticing all the changes she went through this summer. They haven't made a move on her because they thought the two of you were together, but I'll let them know they are free to move in!" Caelum growled lightly at the thought of other guys pawing at his Calliope. Wait, his Calliope? Whoa, he needed to go flying, take his mind off of things.

They arrived at Hogwarts and entered the Great Hall. Just before sitting down Jervais leaned over to Caelum and said, "You know it's a very fine line between love and hate! I just hope you don't fall on the wrong side when it comes to Calli!" Jervais looked to the front to watch the sorting and said nothing more.

Caelum watched the sandy haired witch at the Ravenclaw table and barely noticed when his little sister went and sat down beside Calli. Wait a minute, she was at the wrong table.

"Connie, what are you doing over there? You are supposed to be sitting at the Gryffindor table!"

"For your information, dumbass, I was sorted into Ravenclaw, so I am with Calli!" Connie then stuck her tongue out at her older brother. He was shocked for a moment, until he heard her laughter. Calli's laughter always sounded like tinkling bells to him. Ok he really needed to go flying to get his mind off of her, otherwise the next thing he knew he would be sprouting poetry at her in the halls and that was NOT going to be happening now or ever!

The sorting and dinner soon finished and all of the students headed for their dorms. He could see Calli take Connie's arm and felt a little better that his sister was at least with someone she knew. His mood quickly changed when he saw a seventh year Ravenclaw who was in most of his classes by the name of Andrew Pucey, he was one of the best looking guys in Hogwarts besides Caelum himself and he was a chaser and the captain of the Ravenclaw team and Caelum's biggest rival, in class and on the pitch. Caelm glared at Andrew's back and clenched his fists.

"Jealous another guy is moving in on your territory? You know she won't wait around for you, forever!"

"No, what makes you think that? I just want to make sure they aren't going to be corrupting my sister with their PDA's! She is still young and doesn't need to be around that sort of stuff."

"Like she is completely innocent of that kind of knowledge, especially with you as a brother?!" Caelum simply growled at Jervais and continued on to the Gryffindor common room. Tomorrow when he saw Calli he would let her know he didn't appreciate her corrupting his sister with her boyfriends and loose ways.

_Well there's your teaser. Like I said it will be a while before this one is posted, so please be patient. If you are patient, it will come!!_


End file.
